DIL ki baat
by khushalijoshi3
Summary: Hello frnds ...my first ff ...story full of rajvi, dareya and Abhirika's romance, and also love of cid family.hope u all like it...:):):):):)
1. Chapter 1

A/n-hi frnds...this is my first story...main to rajvi par likhna chahti thi par sabhi log to rajvi k fan nahi hai...to isliye mene isme rajvi, abhirika aur dareya teeno ka romance add kiya hai{ofcourse rajvi ka zyada hoga;)}..is story me apko mystery, romance, hurt comfort, friendship, family sab milega...aur meri english acchi to hai par baki writers k jitni nai...isliye galtiyo k liye im sorry...aur ye story likhne k liye muje meri frnd ne kaha so special thanks to my frnd'storiesbyabby'...love u dear...and now no bakwas only story...and here it is...hope u all like it...:):):):):):):)

At 9:00 am in cid bureau-

(EveryoneEveryone is looking towards acp's cabin where acp and duo are discussing something...they all are confused thinking whats going on there...why acp is looking angry...it seems he's angry at duo)

After sometime all three came out and then acp calls someone

Acp-(in angry tone)tum log abhi tak pahuche kyu nai?

Acp-acha thik hai jaldi se aao. (He disconnects the call)

Freedy-kya baat hai sir? Ap gusse me aur pareshan lag rahe hai? Koibat hai kya?

Acp-(looking at duo and replying) abhi thodi der me tum logo ko apne sare sawalo k jawab mil jayenge.

(Meanwhile and enters)

Dr.s-kya baat hai praduman?itna jaldinme hum logoko kyu bulaya?

Dr.t-ha sir (looking at Everyone) aur ap sab log itne pareshan kyu lag rahe hai?

Acp-(looking at abhijeet) ab tum bataoge ya main... (abhi cuts his sentence)

Abhi-nai nai batata hu. (To Everyone) woo...baattt...yeeee hai keeee...wo kya haaaiiii na...

Dr.s-are abhijeet ye wo kya kar rahe ho thik se batao na baat kya hai...

Rajat-ha sir sab to ek family ki tarah haina?

Shreya-daya sir, ap chup kyu hai? problem hai?

Acp-abhijeet, daya muje nai lagta k tum log kuch bata paoge isse acha main...

Daya-sir ap plz aisa kuch nai karenge hum koshish to kar rahe haina...

Acp-(with full anger)kya khakh koshish kar rahe cid officer hone k bavjud tumlog (dr.s cuts him)

Dr.s-(in angry tone) koi muje kuch batayega ye kya khichdi pak rahi hai?

Abhi-(ab to muh kholna hi hoga)

A/n -to kaisi rahi shuruat...mene shuruat suspense se ki hai...I know bahut chota tha par next chap bahut bada honewala hai...

Kya baat hai jo hamare duo ko itna pareshan kar rahi hai? Acp gusse me kyu hai? Janane k liye intezar kariye next chap ka...tab tak ke liye bye:):):):):):) and plz review;););););););)


	2. Chapter 2

A/n-I hope maine zyada intezar na karvaya ho...first of all a big thanku and hug to all my readers...thanku 4 reviews...and now rajvians k liye ek zruri bat...rajvi moments will start from next chap till then enjoy this chap...aur ha mera pehla chap bahut chota tha isliye ye bada banaya hai...hope u all like it...:):):):)

[Continue]

Abhi-ab to muh kholna hi hoga

(Abhi moves towards dr.s and dr.t and then sitting on his knees)

Abhi-I LOVE U TARIKAJI (and forwards his hand) will u marry me?

(Everyone shocked except acp and were .t was staring at abhi and shocked by this sudden confession.4 1 or 2 minutes there was a complete silence and then)

Tarika-aabbhhhhhijeeet yee kkyyya...

Abhi-ha apse bahut pyar karta hu .pata hai mene confess karne me bahut waqt liya par ab ye banda puri zindagi apke sath bitana chahta ap meri lifepartner banegi? Sirf ha ya na liye wohi bahut na hai to bejijak keh dijiye koi sawal nai puchunga.

Tarika (blushing)-YES (and then she places her hand in abhi's hand)

(All clap)

Vineet-are wah ye bat thi hme to laga koi badi musibat aa gai lekin sir ye bat kehne me ap jijak kyu rahe the?

Abhi-beta woto teri bari ayegi tab pata chalega.

Rajat-congratulations Abhijeet sir and dr. (stops for a while) nai nai sirf main nai balki hum sab apke liyebahut khush hai (and then asking Everyone) haina?

Everyone-(happily) jee sir.

Abhirika-thanks

(Acp looking at daya and signaling him something and daya understands and then with a sigh moves towards pankaj's r watching him with confused look)

[I THINK U ALL ARE ALSO ? GUESS WHY HE IS MOVING TOWARDS PANKAJ'S DESK? ? ? OFCOURSE HE WILL NOT PROPOSE HIM:D:D:D]

(There flower pot was kept;).he takes a flower from the pot and moves towards shreya. Her heart beats fast now all r getting what he is upto)

Daya-shreya, main tumse wo kehne wala hu jo tum shayad kitne arso se sunana chahti bat to kisi se chipi nai hai ki tum mujse kitna pyar karti ho .meri wajah se kitna kuch saha hai, kitna dard jhela hai aur main (with heavy throat)lekin me kya karta? Ajtak jisko chaha hai usko khoyahai do bar pyar me dhokha khaya pata tha k tum muje kabhi dhoka dogi .tumpar pura vishwas tha aur hai lekin muje apni kismat par bharosa nai apne ap se bhag raha hi man janta hai k main (with tears) tumse kitna pyar karta hu phirbhi apne man ko manane ki koshis kar raha tha.k ab is daya ko kabhi kisisebhi pyar nai ye isliye kar raha tha kyuki kahin na kahi mere mann me ek darr tha . tumhe pake phir khone ka tha ki mere nasib me akelapan hi me aur apne jasbato k sath nai khelna chahta. ( Showing flowers to her) ye phool dekh rahi ho kitne khoobsurat tum meri zindagi me akar meri zindagi bhi khoobsuratt bana zindagi ka hissa ban ab meri zindagi ka ekek pal tumhare sath bitana chahta hu.I LOVE U SHREYA. Kya tum meri humsafar banogi.?

(All eyes were wet )

Shreya-(tears rolling down from her eyes.) Wah sir apne kitni asani se keh diya k main tumhe khona nai chahta tha isliye tumhe apna nai hai apko mera roz kya hal hota tha .apse pyar to karliya par uske bad kya hua apko andaza bhi hai? (Still crying) aisi ek rat nai guzari jab me apki tasvir ko apne sine se laga kar roi na hu kyuki muje laga meri kismat me sirf apki tasvir hi kismat ko uparwale se ek hi sawal puchtik pyar dena hi nai tha to karvay kyu?kyu apse milavay? Par waha se bhi sirf khamoshi hi kehte haina k daya sir ye hai, daya sir wo me kehti hu app bahut bure hai sir bahut bure hai app (she breaksdown nd falls to his feet and covers her face with her hands and starts crying badly)

(Daya sits down and hugs her .his eyes wet due to tears which were still flowing)

Daya-I know mene tumhe bahut chot pahuchai k sorry to bahut chota word lage mafi mangane k kisiko ek maunka milta hai apni galti sudharne tum ek mauka muje duniya ki sari khushiya dena chahta hu(then he seperates himself from hug and cups her face)plz muje maaf kardo(rubs her tears with his thumb) plz shreya

Shreya-sir im really sorry sir mene kuch zyada hi keh (sobs)muje hosh hi nai hi nai chala k main kya bol rahi sir (again starts crying keeping head down) I LOVE U SIR me bhi apke bina ekpal bhi nai ji paungi.(she looks up in daya's eyes)plz muje chod kar kabhi mat jana.

Daya-shhh...(again hugs her) ab aur kuch mat to hamari zindagi ki nai shuruat hone wali alag hone ki bate mat karne walo koto maut bhi juda nai kar sakti.

(And he tightly hugs all r crying but happy to see love of their officers abhi was having hard time bcz he was so happy that he was not able to control his with acp)

Freedy (making situation light) are daya sir, shreya ap dono kato romance khatam hi nai ho raha haina hum sab yaha hai?

(All laugh through embaressed)

Dareya-sorry

Freedy-are sir ap kyu sorry bolnrahe ho hum to bahut khush apka ye rup dekhne ko mila .acha hum to inka darwaza aur criminals k dat todne wala hi rup dekhte aa rahe the.

(All laugh at acp notices someone who was silent during this all)

Acp-are salunkhe, tu kuch nai hi murti ki tarah khada rahega kya?

Daya (mischiviously) ha dr.s ab to tarika ho gai abhijeet ki lekin app khush nai lag rahe hai, kyu?

Dr.s-wah daya wah kya baat sahi kaha kyu khush to abhi ko pasand nai karta hu, right? Mera to usse koi lena dena nai ha, kyu sahi kaha na daya?

Daya muje tumse ye umeed nai thi par tumhari jankari k liye ek bat batata hu dayaji.k ye pura plan mera tha vishwas na ho to pucho apne acp se. (All look at acp .he nods)

Dr. kya kehna hai tumhara day ?

(With heavy throat) tumlogo ko kya lagta hai me agar kahu nai to iska matalab ye hai ki mai tumlogo se pyar nai ho tumsab me tumlogose utna hi pyar karta hu jitna tarika meri beti jaisi khushi me meri khushi pata hai jab tarika par hamla hua tha tab muje kitni takleef ho rahi thi kitna dard me tha parn jab abhi ko goli lagi aur wo ICUme tha tab me tut chuka tha kyuki tab do jaan khatre me thi ek tarika aur dusra abhijeet. Meri zindagi k sabse anmol insan...

(Suddenly abhi comes there. and abhi hugs him with tears flowing through his dr.s is not able to complete his sentence)

Abhi-dr s hame pata hai ki aap mujse kitna pyar karte kuch kehne ki zarurat nai daya bhi ye baat achi tarah se janta to jaan bhuj kar aisa bola kyuki wo chahta tha ki aise khushi k mauke par aap bhi apni feelings bahar k muh se sunna chahta tha mere bare me. (Seperates from hug and smiles) aur dekhiye wo kamyab bhi ho gaya.

Dr, s -(moves towards a corner where noone can see him and smilingly) me koi tumse pyar wyar nai karta samje tum.

Abhi-acha to aap has kyu rahe hai?

(Dr.s turns with shocked face)

Dr.s-tumhe kaise pata?

(All smile at this and daya points something at his back .he follows his gaze and sees a glass window in which they were seeing his turns towards all with angry look and suddenly smile at them)

Dr.s-tum logo ki nazar se bachana mushkil hi nai namumkin hai.(he goes near duo and pats their back)

Nikhil-par sir ye sab achanak...mera matlab hai abhi thodi der pehle ap log andar kuch serious discussion kar rahe the aur ab ye...sir muje to kuch samaj nai aa raha hai.

Acp-are tum logoko kya laga ye tumhare honhar seniors ne aise hi propose kar koi pucho mene kitne papad bele hai in dono ko ye samajane k dono par kaunsa bhut savar tha.

Vineet-ye to sir pankaj aur freedy sir ko k bare me unse zyada kaun janta hai.(all hiding their smiles. Acp, freedy and pankaj stare him with angry look)

Acp -thanku 4 bat yad hai (to Everyone) ha to main kaha tha . Ha ye tumhara abhisir, keh raha tha abhi shadi liye sahi waqt nai to shayad budhe hokar shadi karni ye tumhare daya sir .ise pyar ka ehsas karane k liye mere patanai kitne bal jad gaye. Woto mene to inko dhamkee di thi ke agar tum logone aj k aj propose nai kiya to me cid chod dunga tab jake ye hua.(all r having hard time to control their feeling embarressed)

Acp-(little softer) dono ekdam buddhu k bare me hi soch rahe nai socha k dusro par kya beet rahi kya pata is BAAP ke kya arman haii(he gets emotional so stops for awhile and then again says)im sorry muje in sab logo k samne tumlogoko aise datna nai chahiye tha.

Daya-sir ye ap kya keh rahe plz sorry mat kahiye ye to apka haq hi to kaha hum apke bete isliye ek baap ka pura haq hota hai apne beto ko datne ka.

abhi-ha sir, agar aj ap dono na hote aur agar apne humko data nai hota to shayad ye khushi hamare nasib mai kabhi nai ati. (Tears fall from acp's eyes he goes near duo and hugs them with full love. nd after sometime they seperate smilingly)

Pankaj-acp sir, dr.s, ab bataiye kab inki shadi karwani to sabr hi nai ho raha .itni sari meethaiya khaaaannnn (he suudenly notice that acp is giving him angry look) sorry sir.

Dr.s-are pankaj, hame kyu puchte ho dulha dulhano ko pucho.

(Both couples smile)

(all enjoying this moments when acp sees purvi who was looking worried)

Acp-purvi, kaha khoi hui ho? b tumhe kya hua?(all look at purvi's worried face)

Purvi-wo sir, dono sir ne propose to kar liya lekin dr.t aur shreya k parents...?

Acp-bas itnisi unse to hamne pehle hi bat kar li kyu salunkhe?

Dr.s-ha bhai, balki wo log toh bahut khush hai ki unko aise damad milne wale hai.(Abhi smiles dr.t, , dareya blush)

Nikhil-sir me to itna khsh hu me bata nai sakta daya sir ki shadi me itna nachunga itna nachunga k sab dekhte reh jayenge.

Abhi-(showing fake anger) aur hamari shadi? Uska kya?

Nikhil-sir ap dono kaunsa alag alag shadinkarne wale ho? Ek sath to shadi hogi apki.

Abhi-hmm (smiles) smart boy.

Acp-acha chalo ab bahut mazak ho gaya. kam par lag jao aj rat ko ham sabko shreya k ghar jana hai .waha tarika k parents bhi panditji ko bulaya kundali wagera milakar acha sa muhurat hum sab ko rat ko 8 baje bulaya sab time par pehle sab kam khatam karlo waise bhi muje nai lagta ajkoi case report hoga.

Rajat-sir ap ye kundali vagera me mante hai?

cp-kuch bato par vishws karna padta hai.

Purvi-sir hum sab to time par hi hote hai par ye chickengunia ka virus kabhi time par nai ata.

Shreya-ye kaun hai?

(Purvi points towards Vineet)

[Here purvi and vineet are best friends{only best friends:)}]

Vineet-(coming towards purvi and whispering) in sab k samne to muje sharminda mat karo. (To acp) sir sirf main hi nai ye pankaj bhi late ata hai.

Pankaj-nai nai sir woto main bas...(acp cuts him)

Acp-(in strict tone)bas karo ab , pankaj, Vineet dono agar aj late hue to dekh (he smiles) acha naam rakha hai.(after this acp goes to his s also r laughing and enjoying by seeing Vineet's expressions.)

Vineet-(thinking) purvi ki bacchi tuje to main dekh lunga

Purvi-ab man me gali mat de kam kar ab warna pata haina aj kya hoga?

Vineet-thik hai thik hai zyada udd mat (and goes from there repeating purvi's words in her also goes to her desk and starts working on her PC)

rajat-ye in dono ke jagde baap re.

Shreya-par dono ki dosti bhi to kitni paki sir aur abhi sir k bad dosti ki agar misal deni ho to in dono ko choose karenge.

(Purvi and vineet are hearing this smile comes on their face.)

Purvi-(still eyes on her computer) waise shreya ek bat to batao. kya shadi k bad bhi daya sir ko sir hi bulaogi?

Abhi-wah kya baat .kya sawal pucha hai tumne. (Purvi looks at abhi and smiles and again starts her work)ha to batao shreya .chup kyu ho?

Shreya-sir woooo mmmmee kkyyya..

Rajat-lo sir inka YE WOshuru ho muje nailagta k ye aj jawab de payengi daya sir ap bataiyena ap shreya k muh se kya sunana pasand karenge, DAYA SIR ya sirf DAYA.

Daya-(mischiviously) bhai rajat me to daya hi sunana pasand karunga.

(Shreya blush)

Abhi-aur hame bhi ab inhe shreya bhabhi bulane ki adat dalni hogi.

(Dareya shreya excuses herself and goes towards her pending files)

Pankaj-sirf shreya ko hi nai dr.t kobhi bhabhi kehna hoga.

(Time 4 tarika to blush)

Tarik -bachu muje bhabhi bad me kehna pehle kam karo warna aj acp sir patanai tumhara kya hashra karenge. (To Everyone ) aur mein bhi chalti mein kam adhura chod kar ayi hu. (And then she waves good bye to all and abhi becomes sad at this she sweetly smiles by seeing his she leaves bureau)

Daya-chalo bhai kam khatam karo. bhabhiji ka order hai.(all get back to their work smilingly)

A/n-pata hai kuch zyada hi lamba tha par kya me rok deti to maza nai ata..ek aur bat me cid fanfiction k sabhi writers ko thanks kehna chahti hu kyuki kahina kahi unhone muje alag sochne k ideas diye... mere sare aur pyare readers apko ek badasa thanku aur hug...me puri koshish karungi apki umeedo par khari utarneki agar kuch missing lag raha hai to plz request sarakho par:) and will try to update asap;););););)


	3. Chapter 3

A/n-im sorry last chap me bahut gadbad hui thi. I hope aisa iss bar na ho...and thanku 4 reviews. 4 all rajvians main ye bat batana chahti hu k me bhi rajvi ki bahut badi fan hu. isliye ap ko isme bahut zyada rajvi ka romance dekhne ko milega. Lekin kehte haina sabra ka fal metha hota hai. is chap me rajvi honge par. Bas ab aur janana ho to story padhni hongi. And 4 Abhirika and dareya fans, I will add their romance also. dnt worry time ane par me khud special un par chap add kar dungi isi story me. so dear readers smile plz. aur ek bat thanku readers 4 welcoming me and accepting me. now bahut batein karli. me thak gai isliye me chup ab story bolegi:):):):):)

[TM- TARIKA'S MOM, TF- TARIKA'S FATHER, SM-SHREYA'S MOM, SF-SHREYA'S FATHER]

At 8 pm-shreya' s home

(all were present there. cid team, tarika's parents, shreya's parents. all were in living room except our three lady officers. they were in kitchen, making coffee for Everyone)

IN LR

SM- ap sabka bahut bahut shukriya ap log yaha aye hme laga ap in sab me vishwas nai rakhte honge to shayad ap nai ayenge

Drs- are aise kaise nai ate. jaise tarika meri beti hai waise hi shreya aur purvi bhi betiya hai. ye acp k itne sare bete ho sakte hai to meri bhi to betiya ho sakti haina?

TF- sir, ye to aplogoka baddapan hai. hamari betiya sachme bahut bhagyashali hai.

(girls are listning all this from kitchen and gets emotional)

Daya- lekin panditji abhi tak kyu nai aye?

rajat- dekha acp sir, daya sir to kitne utavale ho rahe hai.

(All laugh. shreya blush there and drt and purvi giigle on seeing shreya' s expressions)

Sf- daya bete, panditji ko kuch kam tha isliye unhe ane me thodi der ho jayegi.

Tm- hame to abhi tak vishwas nai ho raha hai. apko yad hai tarika k papa, jab tarika k janma hua tha tab humne kitne sapne dekhe the ki use ek achi si doctor banayenge. uski shadi karee (tears come in her eyes). aj wo waqt aa gaya hai. kitni jaldi ye badi ho gai. aisa lag raha hai mere zindagi ka sabse anmol hissa mujse alag hone jaa raha hai (tears running down her cheeks)ye kaisa rivaaz hai jisko kabhi apne se dur na kiya ho use ek din biddaa (she strts crying. tf tries to calm though he was also sad)

Tf- are ye hamare damadji haina itne saal se jaise hmne apni beti ko sambhala hai muje pura vishwas hai wo use hamari (stops 4 awhile. Trying not to show sadness) kami kabhi mehsus nai karne denge.

Abhi- (sits down on floor on knees and grabs drt parent's hands) apko me bas itna hi kahunga k betiya kabhi ma, baap se dur nai hoti bas thodi alag jagah alg mahol me chali jati hai. aur ma baap ki kami ko koi pura nai kar sakta. me apko yakeen dilata hu k apki beti ko kabhi akelapan mehsus nai hone dunga.

Sm- isi yakeen k sahare to hum apni betiyon ko apko saup rahe hai. hame ap logo par pura bharosa hai. shayad hmse bhi zyada khush rakhenge ap log unko.

(girls were having tears in their eyes)

IN KITCHEN-

drt- muje samaj nai aa raha hai me khush hou ya dukhi. ek taraf me jisse pyar karti hu usk sath jivan bitane ki khushi hai aur dusri taraf itne salo se jinhe hame sambhala, hamare dukh me hamare sath rahe unse bichadne ka (she turns so that shreya and purvi cannot see her tears. shreya keeps her hand on tarika's shoulder and turns her. she hugs her. and both starts crying)

Shreya- me jantihu tumpar kya beet rahi hai. har ladki ko ekna ek din is daur se guzarna padta hai. me bhi to kabhi apne mumy dady se alag nai hui. shadi k bad patanai me apne ap ko kaise sambhalungi.

Purvi- (thinking) tum galat ho shreya har kisiko maa baap ka sukh nai milta hai. me itni unlucky hu k mere asli maa baap to mujse bahut pehle hi mujse alag kar diye gaye par muje pal pos kar jinhone muje bada kiya mere nasib ne unhe bhi mujse chin liya (she lifts her head) kyu bhagvan kyu? Kya muje pyar pane ka haq nai hai? (she closes her eyes and after sometime try to relax herself and look at her friends kam sisters)

Purvi- (in fake angry tone) drt, shreya ye galat hai. me bhi to tumlogoki team ka hissa hu. Tumhari frnd hu aur ab to hum teeno drs ki betiya hai to ab to double relation ho gaya. ye sab janane k bad bhi tum log akele akele ekdusre ko hug kar rahe ho. (in childish way)muje to shamil karo.

(drt and shreya laugh and signals her to come and join them and then they hug eachother tightly with smiles on their faces)

IN LR-

pankaj- vwaise sir acha hai aplogoki shadi hogi to atleast hamari to bari ayegi.

Nkhil- are pankaj tumhe shadi karne k liye bahut wait karna hoga. abhi to in dono sir ki shadi hogi bad me rajat sir ki bad me jake hamara no ayega.

Rajat- are me kahase bichme aa gaya?

Vineet- sir Nikhil sahi to keh raha hai. waise pankaj shadi k liye dulhan ka hona zaruri hai. tumhari koi gf hai?

Pankaj- nai yar mere layak koi mili nai abhi tak. (all supress their laughter and try to b normal)

Drs- (whispering to acp) suna iske layak koi ladki nai mili. (and both laugh silently)

Sametime all girls enter with coffee. drt gives it to her parents acp sir, drs vineet and ofcourse abhijeet with a smile shreya gives to daya rajat pankaj Nikhil and her parents. Purvi brngs plate of biscuits and keeps it on table

purvi- are ap log ekdusre ko aise kyu dekh rahe hai? Yaha kya bate ho rahi thi?

Vineet- kuch nai purvi. (as he was not able to control his laughter, he moves outside with excuse that he has to call someone)

Shreya- ab ise kya ho gaya (whispering to girls) lagta hai hamne kuch imp miss kar deya.

drt- (low tone)ha aisa lagto raha hai. badme puch lenge.

(Same time vineet enters saying)

Vineet- aiye panditji, is taraf. (And panditji enters with him. all stand up panditji joins his hands. all do the same. sm signals something to girls and they remember something. So both drt and shreya covers their head with their duppatas and touches panditji's feet. acp also looks at duo. they nod and they also touch his feet)

Panditji- khush raho. bhagvan tumhe lambi ayu aur sukh sampati de.

Sf- aiye na panditji baithiye.

(And they all sit)

Panditji- ha to jajman kundliya dedijiye muje...

Purvi- ek minute panditji, pehle ap ye bataiye ap kya lenge?

drt- are ha panditji hum to puchna hi bhul gaye. bataiye kya lenge, chai, coffe?

Panditji- nahi nahi. me kuch nahi lunga. beti tum takleef mat lo.

[PANDITJI-PJ]

Tm- pj, isme takleef kaisi. apko kuch to lena hoga.

Pj- theek hai beti chai le aao.

Purvi- ji abhi lai (and she goes to kikitchen)

Pj- aplog tabtak kundaliya dedijiye, chai aye tab tak me kundaliya milata hu (abhi, drt, and shreya gives their kundli but daya doesnt so acp tells him)

Acp- daya tum to kundali do.

Daya- sir mere pas nai hai.

Acp- nai hai matlab? (In angry tone) hme pehle kyu nai kya karenge?

Panditji- jajman, shant ho jaiye. (to daya)ap apni janma tarikh aur samay bataiye me kundali bana dunga.

Freedy- are wah panditji. ap to mahan hai. kundali bhi banate hai. sachme manna padega.

Pj- aisi koi bat nai hai beta. me jo kam karta hu wo to kuch nai hai. jo kam aplog karte hai uske liye to agar me roj aplogoke pair dhokar wo pani piyu to bhi kam hai.

Abhi- pj, ap hme sharminda kar rahe hai. jaise ap apna kam karte hai waise hum apna. hume itna mahan mat banaiye.

Pj- koi apne kam ki wajah se apni jaan to khatre me nai dalta hai. wo bhi roz. ye to ap jaise log hi karsakte hai. acha beta (to daya) pehle me tumhari kundali bana deta hu (then he asks his dob and tob. Then he starts counting something on his fingers, sees something in his book. purvi enters with tea and gives it to pj. he takes a sip and Continue his work. then he takes a paper and draws some rombus shaped figure And shows it to Everyone )

Pj- lijiye kundali taiyar ab ap muje wo teen kundali bhi dijiye me ab unhe milakar acha sa muhurat nikalta hu. (All three gives starts calculating something and writes something. All dont understand whats going on so they silently watch. freedy gets bored so he asks purvi)

Freedy- purvi, (all look towards freedy except pj)waise tumhe yad reh gaya pj ko puchne ka ke kya lenge? Kya baat hai! Kahi tum shadi k bad ki practice abhi se to nai kar rahi hona? Ya phir kisise pyar vyar karti ho ya koi tumhe pasand karta ho? Bolo aisi bat hai kya?

(Vineet who was drinking water starts coughing badly at this and then laughs)

Vineet- sir (chuckles) ap mazak kyu kar rahe hai bichari k sath. Is moti se kaun pyar karega?

Purvi- what? How dare u call me moti? Me kaunse angel se tumhe moti lagti hu? (All hide their smiles except drs and acp they gave angry lok to vineet) drs ap kuch kehte kyu nai, is chickengunia k virus ko?

drs- dekh acp tera beta meri beti ko kya keh raha hai? Samjade warna aj to ye gaya.

Acp- yar salunkhe, tu in dono ko chup karane ke bajay khud jud gaya. dekh nai raha yaha imp bat chal rahi hai. phirbhi.

(Vineet, purvi and drs looks downward due to embaressment)

(After 15 to 20 minutes)

Pj- ha to jajman. mene in charo ki kundaliya milakar 4 ache muhurat nikale hai jo is ek saal k andar k hai. ekto 5 din k bad ka hai. wo muhurat kafi acha hai. dusra hai 2 mahine aur 11 din bad ka. wo din sabse kam shubh hai, tisra muhurat 7 mahine 21 din bad ka hai, jo sabse acha muhurat hai aur chotha 10 mahine 7 din bad ka muhurat hai. wo 5 din wale muhurat jitna hi shubh hai. (All r tensed. they dnt understand what to do now)

Sm- mere khyal se 7 mahine k bad wala muhurat sabse acha hai. (Both couples eyes wide with shock.7 months , oh no)

drs- nai bhai itna bada risk nai le sakte. inki shadi to jald se jald karani hai taki meri lab me koi akar flirt na kare (abhirika blush)

Acp- bat to sahi hai salunkhe ki. waise do mahine badka muhurat acha hai to kya kehna hai tum logoka?

pj- nahi jajman, me to kehta hu jab tak teeno ache muhurat hai tab tak ap is muhurat ko mat pasand kijiye. ye sabse kam shubh hai.

Tf- ha bhai shadi biyah ks mamla hai. bahut savdhani se faisla lena hoga hme.

Pj- jajman, me jane ki izazat chahunga. muje aur ek jagah jana hai.

Acp- thik hai pj. apka bahut bahut shukriya, pankaj pj ko chod aao.

Pankaj- yes sir, aaiye pj. (and all stand up and do namaste to pj. pj and pankaj leaves)

(After this rajat and purvi both speaks)[SO HERE OUR RAJVI PART STARTS.;)]

RAJVI- sir, 5 din badka kaisa rahega? (rajat and purvi look at eachother and smile)

( Both couples give them a huge smile and they also smile in return)

Sf- beta muhurat to acha hai lekin shadi koi khel thodi hai. 5 din me itni sari taiyari. nai nai ye mumkin nai hai (both couples sad. rajvi also becomes sad at this so they individually decides to convince all)

Rajat- par hum itne sare log sab sambhal lenge.

Purvi- ha drs ap kuch kahiyena?

drs- beta ye sab sach keh rahe. shadi ki kitni taiyariya hoti hai.

Tm- purvi, rajat, ap samjo beta. 3 din to rasmo me chale jayenge. Rahe do din. do din shopping, marriage hall pakka karna, mahmano ko invitation cards pahuchana, decorations aur sari rasmo ki taiyari ye sab kaise hoga?

Rajat- aunty do din to in sab taiyariya k liye kafi hai.

Vineet- me to rajat sir aur moti k sath hu. (rajat smirks. purvi gives angry look)

Purvi- zara ap log hi sochiye kam kitne hai aur usko karne wale kitne hai. aplog ye zimedari hum par dal dijiye. hum itni dhumdham se shadi karvayenge k sab dekhte reh jayenge.

Acp- muje lagta hai purvi aur rajat thik keh rahe hai. Waise bhi shadi ka muhurat ye hi hamare liye sabse acha ho sakta hai. 5 din me to aram se shadi karva denge hum inki.

Sf- waise in logoki bate sunkar mera bhi ab yahi manana hai.

Purvi- to kya hum 5 din bad ka muhurat pakka samj?

drs- purvi do minute to ruko. pehle dulha dulhan se pucho unka kya kehna hai. btw jawab to hum sabko pata hi hai par firbhi. ha abhi, tarika tum dono bolo 5 din bad thik hai?

Abhi- (shy smile)sir ab me kya kahu ap log jo thik samaje.

Tarika- sir faisla lena bado ka kam ye faisla bhi ap hi lijiye.

Tm- chalo ye dono to razi ab hamare chote damadji, shreyabeti ap dono ka kya kehna hai?

Daya- me abhi aur tarika se sehmat hu. jo ap thik samaje.

Shreya- (little tensed)wooo meee...

Rajat- (smiles)are shreyaji itna time nahi hai k hum apke sentence k khatam hone ka intezar kar sake. apto sirf ha ya na bol dijiye.

Shreya- (head down) ha

Tf- lo bhai ab jab miya biwi razi to kya karega kazi. ab ye log bhi man gaye hai to 5 din bad ka muhurat pakka kar le?

Tm- jab ap, acp sir, aur drs keh rahe hai to sahi hi hoga. meri ha hai. (purvi and rajat exchange smile)

Sf- meri bhi ha hai. (to sm) tum kya kehti ho?

Sm- muje to bas kam ki chinta hai. itna sara... (purvi cuts her)

Purvi- aunty, aunty (she sits down on her knees in front of her) ap chinta mat kijiye. shreya aur drt hamari bhi apni hai. unka special day humara special day. ap hamara vishwas kijiye. shadi me koi kasar nai rahegi. (sm smiles and hugs purvi. and then nods)

Vineet- to bas ab 5 din k bad Bajegi shehnai cid me.

Nikhil- lekin sir agar koi case report hua to.

Acp- uski chinta mat karo mein, salunkhe, vineet aur pankaj special branch ki madad se sambhal lenge. kyu vineet aur salunkhe?

drs- ha ha bilkul.

Vineet- jee sir. hum is shadi k liye apni jee jan laga denge.

Sm- to hame ajse hi taiyariya shuru karni hogi.

Shreya- lekin mumy already raat k 9:30baj chuke hai ab hum kya kar sakte hai?

Sm- beta kuch nai to mehmano ki list to bana sakte haina?

Sf- wo sab hum kar lenge pehle dinner kar le. sabko bhukh lagi hogi.

Acp- nai nai ap takleef mat kijiye. aj me aur salunkhe sabko bahar khana khane le janewale hai. ek choti si party samaj lijiye

Daya- sir iski kya.

drs- iski zarurat thi bhai hamare purane lovebirds ka milap honewala hai, bhai. party to banti hai (both couples smile)

Acp- acha ab hum sab chalte hai. (and they all stand up)

Tm- acp sahab, ek minute. kya aj ap log hame apki tarafse anewale mehmano ki list.

Acp- thik hai aj k aj hum list pahucha denge. ab chalte hai. (and all officers leave)

Outside shreya's house.

Acp- hum yahase hotel noor me jayenge. Wahase sab bureau chalenge. wahi par list bana lenge phirjab daya shreya ko chodne ayega tab wo list bhi de denge. ab chalo jaldi se. already 10 to bajne wale hai. (then all enjoy their dinner. Duo and their sweethearts thanks rajat and purvi. now all r moving towards bureau. Abhirika and dareya are together in qualis. acp, drs, pankaj and nikhil in rajat, purvi, vineet and freedy in 3rd one)

(in 3rd car vineet is driving, rajat is beside him in front seat. purvi and freedy on back seat)

Freedy- aj kitna maza aya na. hamne itni masti ki aur kitna acha khana khaya. aj to maza aaa gaya.

Rajat- ha ye bat to hai. waise aj abhi sir drt, shreya aur daya sir kitne khush the. me sach me unke liye bahut hi zyada khush hu.

Vineet- sir yeto apki aur is moti ki wajah se hua. warna koi thodi manane wala tha (rajat turns his head towards window so that purvi cannot see his smile)

Purvi- vineet k bachhe agar ek bar firse muje is naam se bulaya to dekh lena tera kya hal hoga. aur rajat sir ap muh mat chipaiye. muje pata hai ap has rahe hai mujpar. ek abala nari par hasna kya ek senior insp ko shobha deta hai? (rajat was having hard time to control his laughter)

Vineet- (laughing loudly) nari to tu hai ya nai muje nai pata par tu abala to bilkul bhi nai hai.

Purvi- chup kar ab chickengunia k virus.

Vineet- tu chup karna moti.

Purvi- nakalchi bandar

Vineet- tu meri behen nakalchi bandariya

Purvi- ravan kahi ka

Vineet- surnapankha yaha ki (rajat was enjoying this very much. but freedy ruined it)

Freedy- are tum dono ye sab band karo. kahi tum dono ki wajah se hamare naam k age late na aa jae

Vineet- are sir shuru is moti ne kiya ise datiyena.

Purvi- mene kiya shuru haan? Mene? Sir aplog ise datiye isne muje moti kaha.

Freedy- (whispering in rajat's ears when purvi and vineet were discussing who started fight) sir, kuch kariye warna aj to sachme marne marne par dono utar ayenge. aur kahi jagade me hamara accident ho gaya to? (frightened) kahi hum bhoooot ban gaye to? Sir plz mjje bhoot nai banana. plz sir rokiye in donoko.

Rajat- (angry now)Freedy (purvi vineet stop the discussion)chup karo. koi bhoot vut nai hote. aur purvi vinnet bahut jagada kar liya tum dono ne. vineet tum gadi chalao. aur purvi tum chup chap baith jao.

Purvi - lekin sir iss...

Rajat- (giving most angry look ) purvi mene kahana chup chap baitho. (she is frightened so agrees. now there is pin drop silence in car suddenly)

Purvi- vineet gadi rok. (vinnet stops the car. all 3 r confused)

Rajat- kya hua purvi? Gadi kyu rukvai?

Purvi- sir wo chaliyena. waha samne bakery hai. dekhiyena kitni sari pasteries hai.

Vineet- lo bhai is bhukhad ko phirse pasteries ki bhukh lag gai. muje is raste sehi gadi nai nikalni chahiye thi.

Purvi- ha hu main bhukhad. Pasteries k liye kuch bhi ho sakti hu. waise pasteries to sweet log khate hai. tu to karela khata hogana?

Rajat- tum dono phir shuru ho gaye. (full angry)Vineet gadi chalao. (vineet gives a Devil smile to purvi and nods)

Purvi- lekin sir sirf 5 10 minute hi lagenge. plz sir

Rajat- purvi. tumhe chup rehne ko kaha. sidhi bat samaj nai ati. ek to pehle sehi tum dono ki wajah se hum late honchuke hai. kitna kam hai. waha to bade dinge mar rahi thi k sab sambhal lungi. ab khud hi late karvana chahti ho. tum logo ko late pahuchne ka shaukh ho to apna shaukh shaukh se pura karna. lekin me jab sath hou tab nahi. muje late comer ka tag apne mathe nai madana hai. (purvi is so much hurt. tears come in her eyes but now she turns her face towards window so that freedy and rajat cannot see it. now vineet also feels bad for her but have no courage to speak so he drives silently)

Freedy- (tries to calm rajat) are sir jane nai late honge. aur purvi tum bad me pasteries kha lena thik hai?

(purvi doesnt reply. then they all remain silent rest of the time. finally they reach bureau. all 4 enter and they see all were laughing bcz of some talk going on betn them. all see them entering)

Acp- (smiling)are tum log aa gaye. Tumlogoka hi intezar kar rahe the

drs- lekin tum log itne late kyu hua. hum to kabk pahuch gaye(laughing). ye abhijeet to romance karte karte aya phirbhi sabse pehle pahuch gaya

abhi- dr sahab, ap bhul gaye sirf me aur tarika ka hi nai the car me daya aur shreya bhi to the phirbhi ap to muje hi pareshan karte ho. (with naughty smile)aur waise me thodi kisi k samne romance karunga

Tarika- (in low tone to abhi)abhijeet ye kya bol rahe ho. tum yaha senior ho sab kya sikhenge tumse.

Abhi- (loudly) seniors kya pyar nai kar sakte?

Acp- (fake anger)aare abhijeet, ye kya keh rahe ho? salunkhe ko bura lag jayega. kyuki ye humsab ka senior hone k bavjud gf ko pyar karta hai. tum iske samne aisa kaise keh sakte ho? (drs frowns. all laugh loudly accept 4. they were trying to smile forcibly specially purvi so that they donot ruin mood of their team mates. after 10 minutes or so)

Acp- bas ab aj ke liye itna mazak kafi hai. 11 baj gaye hai. dono ladkiyo ko ghar bhi pahuchana hai. warna abhi aur daya ki shadi par khatra ho sakta hai (and then laughs. all join except... after some time)

Acp- (little seriously) chalo bhai ab kam karte hai. mehmano ki list bana kar pahuchani bhi hai. chalo jiske handwriting sabse ache hai wo age aa jaye.

Pankaj- sir meri handwriting bahut achi hai. apko pata hai ladkiya meri handwriting dekhkar marti hai mujpar.

Nikhil- pankaj, tumhe galat faimi hai shayad. Wo tumpar nai tumhe aur tumhare handwriting dekhkar mar jati hongi.

Abhi- ha pankaj tum to rehne do. maine dekhe hai tumhare wo marnewale handwriting. Doctors k bhi aise handwriting nai hote hai.

Tarika- abhi, what do u mean by Doctors k bhi aise handwriting nai hote?

Abhi- wo wo (after a while suddenly) wo me to ye keh raha tha ke Doctors k handwriting to bahut ache hote hai. bas yahi keh raha tha. (all smile at this though some smiles were fake)

Acp- mene tum sabki handwriting dekhi hai. purvi tumhari handwriting muje bahut pasand hai. tum likho nam list me.

Purvi- (tries to smile) thanku sir. (she walks silently towards desk , takes paper and pen)

drs- ha to sabse pehle shuruat me karunga. kyuki meri list bahut badi hai. (and then he starts speaking names. purvi tries to concentrate but fails so she goes on doing mistakes. acp notices this. so atlast he says)

Acp -(little angry)purvi, yeh kya hai? Tumto kitna neat and clean files rakhti ho. aur ye list zara hal dekho. mene socha tum ache se kar logi.

Purvi- (tries to b normal)Sirrr (her hands were trembling) imsorry (shd was trying hard not to cry in front of Everyone)

Freedy-(thinking) sir plz aj use mat datna. bicharine pehle hi bahut kuch sunnliya hai.

(drs gets worried seeing her like this)

drs- kya hua bache (keeps hand on her head) kuch hua hai kya? (she thought to hug him and cry but then dropped the idea)

Purvi- (little smiling) kuch nai hua sir. bas thoda sar me dard hai. davai le li hai. (to acp) sir kya me ghar jau. thoda aram kar lungi to thik ho jaungi.

(acp nods and as soon as he nods she picks her purse and rush out of bureau bcz she knew that any time her eyes will overflow with tears)

Abhi- sir patanai muje aisa lag raha hai purvi kuch chupa rahi hai. abhi adhe ghante pehle to thik thi. achanak ise ...

Shreya- sir aesa hi hai. kuch to zarur chupa rahi hai purvi. Muje paka yad hai ek bar jab muje sir me dard ho raha tha tab usne muje davai lene nai di thi. aur aj usne khudne sir dard ki davai to iske sakt khilaf hai. nai nai koi sar dard nai hai. kuch to hua hai par kya?

Nikhil- lekin sir hotel me to wo bilkul thik thi.

Abhi- matlab yaha ate waqt car me kuch hua hai.

Tarika- vineet, kahin tumne phirse use chidhaya to nai?

Shreya- nai nai tarika. Purvi kabhi bhi vineet k bat ka itna bura nai manegi. bat kuch aur hai . Vineet batao muje bat kya hai? (vinnet looks freedy and rajat)

Acp- (angry tone)vineet tumne suna nai shreya ne kya pucha. kya hua purvi ko? Aur tum ye bar bar rajat aur freedy ko kyu dekh rahe ho? (when no reply comes acp gets angry and turns towards freedy.)

Acp- (with full angry tone) Freedy batao muje bat kya hai.

Freedy- (frightened) sir wo me kaise, mera matlab hai wo bat ye...

Acp (shouts) freedy batao

(freedy bcz of fear tells them whole story fast fast)

Acp- kya? Itni chotisi bat ka batangad bana diya. rajat use khane dete pasteries. Aur purvi ko bhi samajna chahiye wo ek cid officer hai. agar senior date to kya muh phoolakar baith jana chahiye. he bhagvan ek me bhi cid jaise gun nai hai.

Shreya- nai sir. wo dat ki wajah se itni dukhi nai hai. bat kuch aur hai.

drs- kuch aur?

Shreya- vineet tum to jante ho phirbhi tumne ye sab kaise hone diya. sirf choti si bat ka badla lene k liye tumne use itni chot khane di.

Rajat- (little angry) Shreya mene use koi chot wot nai pahuchai. kya me ab use dat bhi nai sakta?

Shreya- sir datna aur dil dukhana alag bat hai

Daya- saf saf bolo shreya bat kya hai?

Shreya- wo bat ye hai ki bachpan me jabhi purvi udas hoti thi uncle use hamesha pasteries khilate. usko pasteries bahut pasand haina isliye. uncle k guzarne k bad bhi jab bhi wo dukhi hoti thi tab wo pasteries khake purane dino ko taza karti aur kehti k dekhna pasteries khate hue muje dekh k papa upar kitne khush honge.

(all shocked but confused)

Tarika- lekin shreya aj to purvi kitni khush thi. tumne to kaha jab wo dukhi hoti hain tab...

Shreya- tarika tum to thi mere sath kitchen me. jab hum apne parents ki bate sunkar emotional ho gaye the aur tumhine muje ishara kiya tha k purvi apne ansuo ko rokne ki koshish kar rahi thi apna sar upar karke. tum wo bat kaise bhul gai? Waise wo pagal kitna dard chupake rakhti hai apne andar. kitna dam ghutta hoga uska. patanai abhi uska kya hal honraha hoga. ye chiz hi hai jo usko apne papa se jodkar rakhti thi. (acp and drs angry. all were shocked , sad hearing all this. rajat's head down due to guiltiness and embarresment)

drs- rajat ye tumne kya kiya. ekto bichari pehle se hi kitna kuch jhel rahi hai aur upar se tumne. ek pastery khila dete to kya chala jata.

Acp- aur vineet tum sab jante the phirbhi chup rahe. dono ne bichari bachi ko khamakha dukhi kar diya. muje sharma ati hai tum logoko beta kehne main

Vineet- (slowly) wo sir rajat sir gusse me the isliye me kuch bola nai.

Acp- ye hai tumhari dosti. (pointing towards duo) dosti inse sekho. khud dAt kha lete hai par ekdusro ko support karte hai. muje ab aur kuch nai sunana.

abhi- sir maaf kar dejiye donoko. sir dono sharminda hai. sir purvi ki chinta mat kijiye rajat mana lega use, haina rajat? (rajat nods with head down )

drs- (rudely)wo to manana hi padega. ab jaldi jao. khade kya ho?(rajat leaves without looking at anyone)

Acp- aur vineet tum aj k bad purvi tumhe kuch bhi kahe kuch bhi bulaye tum use chidhaoge ya tang nai karoge. its an order. got it?

Vineet- (low tone) yes sir.

Acp- patanai bahgvan ko hamari khushiyo se kya problem hai. jab bhi khushi dastak deti hai sath me gum bhi lati hai.

Daya- sir ap dono zyada tension mat lijiye aur gussa thuk dijiye. rajat ko apni galati ka ehsas hai. aur dekhna wo jald hi purvi ko mana lega. kal tak apki purvi phirse hasti khelti dekhai degi.

shreya- bhagvan kare apki bat sach ho. (daya keeps hand on her shoulder and she slightly smile )

A/n- so hows it? All rajvi fans kaisi lagi rajvi part ki shuruat? and baki k readers I hope ap bore nai hua. I tried my best to include all characters. and abt ur request I will fullfill ur wishes my dear readers before story ends so tab tak ap isi se kam chalaiye. next part will b I think 60-70 % rajvi part.

Ab me to chali. ap review dena mat bhulna. bye guys. love u all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n- hey friends. first of all ap sab ko shayad pata chal gaya hoga ki rajat sir is leaving. Mene to socha shayad kabhi na kabhi meri story sach ho jayegi par... sir hum apko bahut miss karenge:'( :'( :'(

Anyways now i want to tell thanku to 'kamikaz me' and 'storiesbyabby'. Ap dono ki wajah se jo problem mere second chap me hui thi wo solve ho gai. and now thanku to all my story readers. My dear abhirika and dareya fans, me apko vishwas dilati hu k ap agar sabra rakhkar thode dino tak rajvi ka romance enjoy karenge to apko usme to maza ayega hi par jo thode dino bad apko apke fav couples ka jo romance ka doz milne wala hai wo apko aur khushi dega. isliye me request karti hu. thoda sabra rakhiye. apko nirash nai karungi me. Aur me dhyan rakhungi k me apko zyada intezar na karvau. And my dear rajvi fans kaisi lagi shuruat? Ap bhi tension na le aplog thak jaoge par rajvi ka romance me nai khatam karungi. So my dear readers plz smile and wait. Ill try my best to satisfy all my readers. Ok now here's fourth chap. enjoy it. Bye. end me milte hai.

(purvi walks out of bureau and absent mindedly starts walking on the footpath totally unaware about were she was going. Tears were continuously running down from her cheeks)

Purvi-(thinking) muje aisa nai karna chahiye tha. Sab kitne pareshan hongaye honge. Patanai sab k dimag me kya kya chal raha hoga. Agar acp sir aur salunkhe sir ko pata chal gya to? Patanai wo rajat sir ko kya kahenge. (after a sec) me kyu chinta karu? Unhe koi kuch bhi kahe muje kya? (she recalls all that happened today) waise rajat sir ne sahi kaha. Muje bhi lagta hai me cid officer hone k layak hi nai hu. kitni unlucky hu me. pehle mere asli maa baap ko kha gai aur badme mere dusre pita bhi is duniya se chale gaye. shayad meri wajah se. shayad me hi buri hu. Jo bhi mujse judta hai wo is duniya se dur ho jata hai. (again lost in thoughts. After a while) papa ap kyu muje chodkar chale gaye? Ab me kisse apna dukh batu, bataiye. Agar muje jina hai to plz muje koito jine ki wajah dijiye. plz papa plz. (her eyes were red and full of pain)

Outside bureau-

(rajat was standing near his car and thinking)

Rajat-(thinking) ye mene kya kar ye kaise ho gaya. kitni takleef di mene purvi ko. wo bichari sabki khushi me khushi dhundhati hai aur mene, mene kya kiya? Use itna bhala bura kaha. Aur wo bhi bina wajah. Aur wo apni seniors ki respect karti hai isliye kuch nai boli mere samne. Kyu purvi kyu? Me tumhari respect k layak nai hu (he hits his hand on car's bonnet) nai hu tumhari respect k layak me. (tears were dancing in his eyes but he didnot allow them to flow). Purvi ab agar mene tumhe takleef di hai to me hi tumhe use bahar nikalunga. Firse sabko us hasti khelti purvi ko milvaunga. Ye mera tumse aur khudse wada hai. (then he closes his eyes and repeats) wada hai.

( he sits in his car and starts his car. while he was going to purvi's place he saw her walking on footpath. he stops his car and comes out and calls her. she doesnt reply. So he goes near her and again calls her name loudly. She jerks out of her thoughts and was shocked to see rajat in front of her)

Purvi-(rubs tears) sir ap yaha?

Rajat-(without looking her) purvi gadi me baitho.

Purvi-(low but little angry tone) nai sir me chali jaungi. (she starts walking)

Rajat-(loudly) mene kaha nai hai. Order diya hai. Purvi ye tumhare senior ka order hai. baitho gadi me.

(purvi's anger was increasing. she gave him angry look but as he was not looking at her she frowns, gives up and goes and sits on front seat. Rajat also sits in car on driver seat and starts the car. both were looking on the road)

Rajat-(thinking while driving) muje maf karna purvi agar me tumhe order nai detanto tum kabhi car me nai bethti. muje tumse mafi mangni hai. Isliye...

Purvi- ( thinking) kya samajte hai ye apne apko. Muje pata hai. Sorry bolne bheja hoga aur isliye hi muje zabardasti car me baithaya hai. Par Mr rajat agar aise mafi mangenge to apko mafi kabhi nai milegi.

(after 5 minutes or so)

Rajat-(thinking) kya kar raha hai rajat? Tune sorry bolne k liye use baithaya hai aur sorry bhi nai bol raha hai? Galti hui hai to sorry bhi to tuje hi bolna hogana? Use koi chota bada nai ho jayega. Ulta purvi ki hasi laut ayegi. Tuje sorry bolna hi hoga . Kuch bhi ho jaye.

(Suddenly)

Rajat-(looking straight bcz he was not having courage to look in her eyes)purvi.

Purvi-(looking at window) hm? (thinking) chalo ab to sorry bolenge lekin me maaf nai karungi.

Rajat- I.. (thinking for a while) mera matlab hai me ye... Kehna ... (and he changes subject) chahta tha ki tumhara ghar aa gaya.

(purvi turns and give surprised look to him. And then sees outside window that car has stoped in front of her house)

Purvi-(thinking) mera ghar kab aaya. Aur kitne khadoos hai. Abhi tak sorry nai bola. Lekin mujebkoi farak nai padta. Wo chahe sorry bole ya na bole unki marzi. huh

(she says thanks to him without looking him and gets down and walks towards main door. she starts to unlock the door thinking)

Purvi- shayad ab wo muje bulaye aur sorry bole (smile comes on her face. so she unlocks the door slowly) lekin abto bilkul nai manungi. (she turns to confirm and what she see is that car war gone. smile vanishes. tears again takes their place in her eyes. she opens the door and goes inside)

In rajat's car

Rajat-ye me kya kar raha hu. Kyu use sorry nai bol pa raha hu. Nai nai me itna bura kaise hk sakta hu. Lekin ab kya karu. Firse uske ghar jau aur mafi mangu. Nai nai ab to jo bhi hoga kal subah hi hoga.

(and thinking abt all this he moves towards his house)

At 12:30am same night-

(rajat enters purvi's house through window. He carefully walks to her room without making any noise. He opens the door silently. he sees her lying on the bed. she was sleeping silently. He sits near her and watches her. Suddenly he notices something and his heart pinches. he saw pillow fully wet and then he looks her cheeks and area near her eyes which were also little moist. he closes his fist so tightly that his nails are buried on his palms. he cannot bear this so he walks out of the room unaware that he has closed the door little loudly. Ofcource purvi wakes up and smells something wrong. She silently gets up and takes torch and gun from her drawer and walks out of the room. She sees a figure dng something. She can see his back. she silently walks towards him, points gun on backside of his head and says)

Purvi- tumhari himmat kaise hui ek cid officer k ghar chori karne k bare me sochne ki bhi. Muh to dikhao apna. Me bhi to dekhu kon hai ye jiski itni himmat badh gai hai. come on turn. I said turn(and she turns him herself with his shoulders. shock laga laga laga shock laga. she is shocked to see rajat)

Purvi- sir app? is waqt?(she doesnt belive on her eyes so she turns on lights and again asks) sir ap yaha?

Rajat- wo meeee... Aise...hiiiii...

Purvi-( with confused look and angry tone) ye kya keh rahe hai sir. Saf saf bataiye. Ap yaha is waqt. Ab aur kya baki reh gaya hai kehne ko. Gadi me jo kaha wo kya kam tha. Ap jaiye sir plz isse pehle k me bhul jau ap mere senior hai. kahi me apna appa na kho baithu. Waise bhi apko late ho raha hoga jo apko bilkul pasand nai hai... (rajat suddenly comes near her and keeps his finger on her lips. They were inches apart. Both looking into eachothers eyes . Purvi breathing heavily.)

Rajat-shhh purvi. Me yaha tumhe sorry kehne aya aise behave nai karna chahiye tha (then he lower down his gaze) I m really sorry.

(She was anable to take her eyes from his eyes. she found something unexpected in his eyes . Purvi still looking into his eyes,breathing heavily and says)

Purvi-sir mene to apko kab ka (takes deep breadtg) maaf kar diya. Galti meri hi thi. agar me bacho ki tarah zid nai karti to (tears flowing like waterfall)

Rajat-(looking down)Purvi hame pata hai. shreya ne bataya ki pasteries tum kyu... (looks in her eyes) purvi mene jo bhi kiya wo meri zindagi ki sabse badi galti thi. lekin ab tumse maafi mangana chahta hu. aur kehna chahta hu ki (keeping his hand on her head. she shivers a bit) tum kabhi apne ap ko akela mat samajna. Ye rajat ab parchai ki tarah tumhara sath dega. ek team mate ki tarah aur ek dost ki tarah.

Purvi-(confused) dost?

Rajat-(laughing slightly and making situation light) ha dost to banana hi padega. taki agar aisi bewkoofi firse karu to tum bejijak muje dat sako aur chup karva sako. (purvi was so happy. tears were not stopping but this time they were not due to sadness)

Purvi- thanku sir.

Rajat-(with sad face) lekin lagta hai tumne muje abhi tak puri tarah maaf nai kiya. warna tum surprise dekhkar zarur khush ho jati.

Purvi-(again confused) surprise?

Rajat-(shocked) kya tumne ye nai dekha (and he points something. She looks in that direction and her smile widens. she saw a chocalate cake in front of her on which it was written im sorry purvi)

Purvi-oh my gosh... Sir apne mere liye...(She puts her hands on her cheeks. she as so happy she started jumping like a small kid. She suddenly stops when she realises that she is dancing in front of rajat. Rajat is smiling widely and keeps his hand on her head. She feels secure. They both go where cake was kept. Rajat goes in kitchen and after sometime return with candles and put it on cake. He lights it)

Purvi- sir mera birthday thodi hai. candles ki kya zarurat thi?

Rajat-aj tumhara nai hamari frndship ka birthday hai. Isliye ab zyada sawal mat karo and blow the candle.

Purvi-(smiles) yes boss. (she blows the candle. They both share piece of cake. Rajat was very happy to see that beautiful smile on purvi's face. He was relieved. After sometime)

Rajat- acha purvi ab me chalta hu. Waise bhi patanai tumhe kaisa laga hoga me itni rat ko... (she cuts him)

Purvi-are sir muje kuch bura vura nai laga balki me to bahut zyada khush hu. Dekhiye (she shows her smile. Rajat smirks) aur sir itni jaldi mat jaiyena. Abhi abhi to maza aya hai. Thodibder aur (she makes pupy face. Rajat smiles on her 'nautanki' and nods)

Purvi-ha, ye hui na kuch bat. To bataiye kya lenge ap. Chai, , coffee, colddrink ya cake.

Rajat-are are saas to le lo. Ek saas mehi sabkuch puchliya. Tum meri chinta chodo aur apni cake khao. Warna me wapis le jaunga.

Purvi-haha sir muje pata hai ap aisa kuch nai karoge aur ab to apki frnd hone k nate ab to apko me dat bhi sakti hu. Mar bhi sakti hu. Isliye bach k rehna sir. Ap par ye dosti badi bhari padne wali hai. Aur muje pata hai apko coffee achi lagti hai isliye me abhi aai coffee lekar. (and she goes to kitchen. Rajat sits on sofa of living room. He looks around and notices that purvi's house is very neat and clean. she comes in living room after sometime and sits beside him. She gives him coffee and enjoys cake herself)

Rajat-purvi manana padega. ghar kafi saf suthara rakhti ho tum (takes a sip of coffee) itna time milta hai?

Purvi-(while eating cake) sir time to nikalna padta hamara to jina muskil ho jaye. Aur rahi ghar ki bat muje clean atmosphere me rehna hi pasand hai.

Rajat-firto tum mere ghar kabhi mat ana. Mere ghar ka hal dekhogi to shayad behosh ho jao.

Purvi-are firto muje apk ghar ana hi ana hai. Ek din me khud akar apke ghar ko chamka dungi. (both exchange smile)

Purvi-lekin sir ap andar kaise aye?

Rajat-ap jo ye khidki hamesha khuli rakhte hai wahase. Purvi mana cid officer k ghar koi chori karne ka nai sochega par savdhani to rakhni padti haina.

Purvi-sir wahase bahut thandi hawa ati hai. Isliye hamesha wo khidki khuli rakhti sir apke papa kya ghar pe akele hai?

Rajat-ha.

Purvi-(unintensionally) kitna dam ghut ta haina akele jine me?

( rajat places his hand on her hand and press it lightly)

Rajat-purvi mene kaha na aj k bad apne apko kabhi akela mat samajna.

Purvi-sir me ye apko bhi to keh sakti hu. Sir muje pata hai ap apni maa ko bahut miss karte hai (rajat lower down his gaze so that purvi cannot see pain in his eyes. But purvi knows that how much he is in pain. Now she removes her hand from under his hands and keeps it on his shoulders. Then she lower down her face so that she can look in his eyes)

Purvi-sir apko apni ankho me jo dard hai wo mujse chupane ki zarurat nai hai. Hum dono ek hinkashti ke savar hai. Me ache se apka dard janti hu. Aur me bhi ye kehna chahti hu k ab ap bhinakele nai hai. Me hu apke sath. Hum dono ek dusre ka sahara banenge. Ek dusre ko sambhalenge. (rajat now looks in her eyes and he feels relaxed. He closes his eyes so that tears can flow. Purvi rubs it. He opens his eyes bcz of her cold touch. she smiles. He smiles. Now both try to change subject so they started talking abt some good childhood memories, about their friends, about their team members. After all this they started to plan some things of duo's enjoy their rajat notices the showed 4:45 am)

Rajat-purvi, pone pach ho gaye. Bato bato me pata hi nai chala kab itna late ho gaya. Meri wajah se tum so bhi nai pai.

Purvi-ye me bhi to keh sakti hu. K meri wajah s e aap bhi so nai paye. ap plz itna formally bate mat kijiye. Dost to hote hi hai ekdusre ki nind haram karne k liye (she winks. Rajat smiles)

Rajat-acha ab muje jana hoga. Tum so jao. Me chalta hu. Kal mera matlab hai aaj bureau me milte hai. Bye. (he leaves. Purvi closes the door after his car is out of sight. She enters her room. Recalls all moments. A sweet smile comes on her lips. she sings

'hame aur jine ki chahat na hoti, agar tum na hote, agar tum na hote... '

and she sleeps wearing that smile.

Same with rajat. He also sings while rubbing his tears

'ye ankho ke ansuuu na kehlate moti, agar tum na hote, agar tum na hote'

And he also sleeps happily)

Next day, at bureau, 9 am

(all were present there accept rajvi)

Acp-ye dono abhi tak aye kyu nai? Khud dono ne shadi k liye manaya. Apne upar kam le liya aur ab.

Abhi-sir shayad dono ko kuch kam hoga isliye.

Vineet-sir muje to lagta hai kal rajat sir ki class lagi hai. Mujse aur shreya se puchiye sir purvi ko manana kitna mushkil der tak mana rahe honge rajat sir.

Drs-(tensed) are shreya call karo purvi koi gadbad na ho. Aur ha phone speaker par rakhna.

Shreya-ji sir. (she calls her and purvi answers)

(all hear their convo)

Shreya-hello, purvi?

Purvi-Hello shreya, kya hua (yawns) itni subhe kyu call kiya?

(all shocked)

Shreya-(shocked)Kya? Purvi ghadi dekho.9 baj rahe hai.8.00 baje pahuchna tha bureau kaha ho?

Purvi-shreya aj 1st april nai hai. isliye mazak mat sone do. (she cuts call. Acp is are shocked and worried for purvi. Shreya again calls her. Purvi answers in angry tone)

Purvi-kya hai shreya? Sone dona. abhi abhi pone pach baje to rajat sir gaye. Phir nind bhi mushkil se ayi. Aur ab tum sone nai de rahi.

(all surprised)

Shreya-purvi, purvi. Ruko call cut mat time dekhlo. (purvi agrees witha frown)

Purvi-sirf 9 hi baje hai shreya (after sometime time Loudly) 9 baj gaye . shreya muje pata hi nai chala. Acp sir gussa honge na? Plz unhe mana lena. Patanai abhi tak ankh kyu khuli nai. Shreya plz sambhal lena me 15 minute me pahuchti hu (she cuts the call)

Shreya-(to acp) sir plz gussa mat hona. Sir kal hi wo bahut dukhi thi. Plz sir aj use maaf kar dijiye.

Acp-(to daya) daya zara rajat ko call karo. Dekhte hai wo sahab zade kya kehte hai.

(daya nods and calls . rajat answers. All hear their convo)

Daya-rajat tum kaha ho?

Rajat-kyu sir? (rubbing his eyes) kuch hua hai kya?

Daya-rajat, tum so rahe ho?

Rajat-ha sir lekin sir kya baat hai (yawn) ap ye sab kyu puch rahe ho?

Daya-ghadi dekho khud hi pata chal jayega

(rajat looks at clock and his eyes widen)

Rajat-sir im soooorry... Muje pata hi... sir me 20 minute me pahuchta hu... Sir plz aap tab tak sambhal lijiyega.

( he disconnects call)

Vineet-dekha sir mene kaha thana ki moti(acp gives angry look) mera matlab purvi itni jaldi nai manegi

Drs-ha acp jane dona waise bhi abhi to shopping karne jana ghanta late ho jayenge to kya fark padega.

Tarika-ha sir waise bhi kal purvi bahut sad thi aur sachai janane k bad to rajat bhi kafi tense tha guilty feel kar raha tha. Lagta hai aj dono khush hai aj plz unhe mat datna.

Acp- thik hai thik hai. Ab zyada tarafdari mat karo . patanai kaha fas gaya me. (he walks r relieved)

Nikhil- sir muje to yakeen nai ho raha. Rajat sir subhe k pone pach baje tak purvi ko mana rahe the.

Pankaj-patanai ye ladkiya itna bhav kyu khati hai bechare rajat sir(Shreya and tarika gives him deadly look).

Abhi-are itni der thodi lagti hai manane me. Muje lagta hai bate karte karte dono ki ankh lag gai hogi.

Drs-wo jo bhi ho. Purvi ab khush hai isliye me bhi khush hu.

( after sometime purvi enters and says breathing heavily)

Purvi-kya hua ap sab log aise kyu khade hai? (she looks acp who was in his cabin busy with a call) Acp sir ne data kya? aap sab...

Tarika-purvi saas to lo. Kuch nai hua hai. Acp sir ne nai data tumhe.

( purvi sighs with relief. sametime rajat enters)

Rajat-im sorry me bahut late hu. Wo muje pata hi nai chala itna time kaise... (purvi shocked bcz she didnt noticed that he was not present)

Purvi-kya aap bhi late ho gaye?

Rajat-ha wo me... (after a sec) ek minute aap bhi matlab kya tum bhi?

Shreya-ha sir ap dono late hai aj.

Abhi-lekin tum dono itni der tak kaise so rahe the. Aur purvi tum wo kya keh rahi thi ki rajat pone pach baje tumhare ghar se gaya?

( rajat and purvi shocked. She now remembers that by mistake she told that to shreya. Rajat gives angry look to purvi. She makes sorry face)

Vineet-sir ap bataiye apko kitni der lagi purvi ko manane me?

Rajat-(proudly)zyada nai bas muskil se 15 minute.

Daya-lekin ye vineet to keh raha tha ki purvi ko manane me ghante lag jate hai. Aur tumne 15 minute me mana liya. Aise kaise?

Tarika-(narrowing her eyes)aur agar tumne use itni jaldi mana liya to tum subeh k pone pach baje tak tum purvi k ghar kya kar rahe the?

(rajvi are tensed)

Rajat-woo sirrr woo bat ye thi ki (looks purvi) Purvi batao na kya bat thi.

Purvi-sirrrrr meee kyyya...

Shreya-(mischiviously) sir apko yad hai muje kisine kaha tha k hamare pas shreya ji itna waqt nai hai ki apka sentence pura hone ki rah dekh sake aur aj wo khud itna ruk ruk kar kyu bol rahe hai?

Rajat-are aplog kya ye lekar baith gaye. Hum bate karte karte so gaye the isliye itni der ho gai thi. (trying to divert all minds)salunkhe sahab ab to ap mujse naraz nai haina?

Drs-ha bhai. Is bar to maaf kar raha hu. Agar agli bar meri beti ko data to dekh lena.

( rajat sighs as now atleast no one will talk about last night. Purvi smiles hearing 'meri beti' from drs)

Acp-(coming out of his cabin) sab log ab bate band karo aur chalo aj shopping karni hai aur hall bhi choose karna hai. Bahut kam hai. Ab jaldi chalo.

(and he walks out. other follow him. rajat and purvi exchange smile when all are gone and says 'bach gaye')

A/n-so kaisa tha chap? I know zyada acha nai tha.i m little busy with my studies so try karne k bavjud bhi zyada kuch add nai karsaki. koinai age aur bhi bahut sare chap hai. next chap pakka acha banaungi.

And now a song for our [or mine:)] dear rajat sir

_chalte chalte mere ye geet yad rakhna _

_kabhi alvida na kehna, kabhi alvida na kehna_

_har hal me khush rehna, har hal me khush rehna._

Will really really miss u sir:(:(:(:(... Love u sir.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n-hi friends...i m sorry i know i m late...so here is next chap ...enjoy it...

At 9:45 am,K mall-

( all male officers were shopping in gents section while all female officers were in ladies section)

In gents section-

Daya-ye dekho(showing him a blue sherwani) ye kaisa hai?

Abhi-daya mene kaha na tumpe sare colors suit karte hai. Tum koi bhi lelo. (with a naughty smile) waise agar shreya ko puchna ho to puch lo.

Daya-(little blushing) kya boss, tum bhi na bas. (looking rajat) are rajat tum kuch kyu kharid nai rahe ho?

Rajat-sir muje zyada shopping wopping pasand nai hai. Ap kar lijiyena me bad me kuch kharid lunga apne liye.

Abhi-are baap re rajat ye bahut badi problem hai. Tumhe to shopping ko pasand karna hi hoga warna jisse tum shadi karoge use kaise manaoge?

Rajat-(complaining)sir ap log hamesha meri aur meri shadi ko bichme kyu late hai?

Freedy-sir daya sir aur abhijeet sir jo keh rahe hai wo bilkul sahi hai. (crying like achild) Mujse puchiye muje manisha ko manane k liye kya kya karna padta hai

(Everyone laugh lightly. daya now goes to changing room. Abhi is asking a men for showing him paghadi. Rajat was sitting and was busy with his mobile. Freedy was also choosing kurta. vineet, nikhil and pankaj were in shoes store. While acp and salunkhe were busy with their khati meethi nok jhok)

Acp-salunkhe, teri shadi nai hai jo tu choose karne me itna time laga raha hai. Muje dekh kitni jaldi mene apne liye achinsi sherwani choose karli.

Salunkhe-boss, tumhari bat alag hai kyuki tumhe acha dikhna acha hi nai lagta. Lekin muje apni image ki padi hai isliye... (acp cuts him)

Acp-ek minute to tu ye kehna chahta hai ki muje apni image ki koi padi nai hai? Aur tuje padi hai, aesa? salunkhe wig pehense image nai banti.

Salunkhe-acp agar meri wig mera matlab mere balo k bare me kuch kahana to...

Acp-to kya kar lega tu...

Salunkhe-to me meri betiyo ka hath tumhare betonk hath me nai dunga.

Acp-to mat de.

( abhi and daya hears this all. They get tense on hearing this so they try to calm down both with worried face )

Abhi-acp sir , salunkhe sahab ap dono apne jagado me hume kyu bich me la rahe hai? Drs ap plz hume bataiye apko kya problem hai hum apki madad karte hai par plz ap dono jagadiye mat.

Daya-ha sir. (to abhi) abhijeet tum ek kam karo. Salunkhe sir ko help karo. Mene to sherwani le li. Isliye me acp sir k sath jute kharidne ja raha hu. Tumlogo ka ho jaye to tum bhi wahi aa jana.

Acp-ha ye thik hai. Waise bhi mera to dimag ghumne laga tha.

Salunkhe-muje bhi koi maza nai aa raha tha tumhare sath. huh.

Acp-chalo daya yahase warna me pagal ho jaunga.

Salunkhe-ha ha jao mene kab roka hai.

( abhi calming him)

Abhi-ap jane dijiyena ap ye dekhiye (keeping a green color kurta on him) wah dr sahab ap to bade handsome lag rahe hai isme.

( drs smiles a little bit a turns to see in mirror. Abhi sighs in relief of being successful in diverting his mind)

Drs-ha bhy abhijeet ye to wakai me bahut acha lag raha hai. Manana padega tumhari choice bahut achi hai.

Abhi-ha wo to hai. Tabhi to tarika ko choose kiya hai.

( they both exchange smile and drs gives it to shopkeeper to pack it. After paying they both go to shoes store and then all four choose different rajasthani mojadis. On the other side rajat, vineet, Nikhil and pankaj are trying kurtas)

In ladies section -

(tarika and shreya both were choosing bridal dress. Purvi was looking for sharara)

Tarika-shreya, purvi muje koi bhi dress achi nai lag rahi hai tum dono ko kuch acha mila?

Shreya-ha tarika (showing her a blue+red velvet bridal dress) mene itne sare dekhe par muje to yahi pasand aa raha hai. Par samaj nai aa raha ise select karlu ya aur dekhu. Purvi tum kya kehti ho?

Purvi- (while looking a violet color sharara) Shreya agar tumhe pasand hai to lelo. (looks shreya and tarika) waise bhi meri behene aise hi itni khoobsuratt hai unpar koi bhi dress achi lagegi. (showing that same sharara) waise ye kaisa hai?

Tarika-(smiles) bahut sundar par ye dress nai (keeps her hand on purvi's cheeks) tum. Aur ye sharara agar tum pahnogi to aur bhi khoobsuratt lagogi.

Shreya-(teasingly) aur shayad hamari shadi k dauran hi kisiko hamari purvi pasand aa jaye. Aur usk liye bhi rishta aa jaye.

Purvi-(showing fake anger) yee kyyya laga rakkkhhha hai. me koi shadi wadi nai karne wali. Aur abhi filhal hum apke shadi ki shopping karne aye hai. Yad haina?

Shreya-yad hai par...

(purvi stands up and goes to changing room without letting shreya to complete her sentence. Shreya and tarika nod their head in dissapointment and again starts searching for some good dresses)

After 2 hrs and 30 minutes

In gents section-

Acp-chalo bhy atlast sabki shopping ho gayi yaha to. patanai waha ladkiya kya kar rahi hogi. unko to shopping karne me pura din bhi kam pade itna time lagati hai.

Salunkhe-ha ab wahi chalte hai waise bhi abhi 12:30 bajne wale hai. Abhi hame halls bhi dekhne jane hai.

Freedy - sir muje to bahut jorse bhukh lagi hai.

Pankaj-ha sir chaliyena pehle kuch kha lete hai.

Abhi-(agry tone)pankaj, freedy. Ye kya bhukh bhukh kar rahe ho. Waha wo teeno bhito bhukhi hongi unhe chodkar ham khana kha le ye kya hame shobha dega?

Freedy-(low tone)sir mene kab kaha k unhe chodkar khana khayenge.

Daya-acha ab ye sab chodte hai aur un teeno ko lekar kisi achi si restaurant me jate hai.

Drs -(mischiviously) dekha pradyuman abhi se patni wrata pati ban gaye hai ye dono. Kitna utsah hai un dono se milne ka.

( acp smiles. Duo blush. all laugh. Then they all move towards ladies section. abhi was opening glass door but suddenly stops and gives shocking expressions to daya. Daya is also shocked when he sees something through glass door. All r confused)

Rajat-sir ap dono ke expressions ese kyu change ho gaye. Abhi abhi to ap dono itne utawale ho rahe the ab kya hua?

Daya-rajat, tumhe pata hai ladkiyo k kapdo me pockets kyu nai hote? (rajat and all othrs except abhi r confused.)

Abhi-me bata ta hu kyuki unke pas jab paise nai tikte to pockets rakhne ka kya faida( and he again looks at shopping bags which were in jewelary shop where all three girls were trying different things like ring, necklace, bracelet etc)

(now all understand and laugh at duos expressions)

Nikhil-(teasing) sir mene suna hai shadi k bad ladko ko bhi jeb ki zyada zarurat nai padti (abhi and daya gives eachother helpless look. All other smirk. And then they enter in shop)

Purvi-(looking every one in surprise) are ap log itni jaldi aa bhi gaye?

( tarika and shreya who were busy in showing eachotherr their choice looks purvi, follow her gaze and both couples eyes meet . all four exchange smile. All notice this and smile)

Rajat-(clearing his throat)ahm ahm. lagta hai pyase ko pani mil gaya. (both couples smile little. All laugh loudly looking at their red faces)

Acp-acha ye sab chodo. (to three girls) ladkiyo batao tum logo ki shopping kaha tak pahuchi?

Shreya-sir mene aur purvi ne teen din me jo dresses pehene hai wo le liye hai. Tarika ne shadi k pehle k do din k dresses to le liye par use dulhan ka joda pasand nai aa raha tha. Use jis color aur jis type ka chahiye tha wo nai hai yaha isliye usne kaha pehle baki chizo ki shopping kar lete hai. Shadi ka joda badme kharid lenge. To isliye hum bad me sandals kharidne gaye. Aur ab hum yaha jewelary kharidne aye hai.

( Sametime acp receives unknown call)

Acp-hello acp pradyuman here.

kya? Kaha?aur ap kon?

acha thik hai hum abhi ate hai aplog body ko hath mat lagana aur sab wahi hai?

( then he cuts call and informs all about new case. Then he along with freedy,vineet pankaj and drs leave to handle the case)

Abhi-acha ab tarika muje ye batao tum wo joda kahase kharidogi ? yahanto hai nai.

Tarika-(in sad tone) me bhi wohi soch rahi hu. Muje lagta hai muje yahase hi koi kharid lene chahiye. Meri wajah se aplogo ka time... (purvi cuts her)

Purvi-dr. tarika mene kaha na ye apki shadi hai. Har chiz apke pasand ki honi chahiye. Ye sab hi to mayne rakhte hai. Aur waise bhi bridal dress to aesa hona chahiye ki log dekhte reh jaye. Ap plz isme koi compromise mat kariye.

Shreya-purvi bilkul sahi keh rahi hai. Hum sab haina. Koi dusri shopmse kharid lenge joda. Ap plz itna sad mat hoiye. ( naughtily) dekhiye apko dukhi dekhkar hamare jijaji kitne dukhi ho gaye hai.

( tarika blush. abhi smiles seeing her reaction. And then)

Abhi-waise tarika, shreya BHABHIJI ko bata do k tumhare bhi ek jijaji hai.

( daya smiles keeping his head down and shreya's heart skips a beat when she hears word BHABHIJI)

Rajat-lekin sir ab hum kya kare ?muje to nai lagta in logo ki shopping jaldi puri ho.

Daya-ha bhai abhi ab to mujen bhi bhukh lagi hai. (then in sad tone) bichare freedy aur pankaj dono kitne bhukhe the. Aise hi dono chale gaye.

Abhi-daya dukhi kyu hote ho. Acp sir zarur unhe pehle kisi hotel me le jayenge. Hume jitni sabki parwah hai use zyada unhe sabki hai. dont worry. Aur rahi bat bhukh ki to muje lagta hai pehle hame isi mal me ek chota sa restaurant hai waha chalte hai. Khana khate hai aur bad me phirse yaha aa jayenge. kyu teeno deviya thik haina?

All three-ji.

Nikhil- hash sir jan me jan ayi.

Rajat-to phir der kis bat ki. Chalein?

( all nod and they enjoy their food with some chit chat. After eating they again come to jwelary shop)

Daya - chalo ab tum sab jaldise apni shopping khatam karlo.

Shreya - (in angry tone)are aise kaise jaldi puri karle shopping? Apko to sirf kurta aur pagadi kharidni hoti hai. Hame hazar cheeze yad rakhni padti hai warna sab aurte bolti hai maa baap ne kuch kas dekar nai bheja. Huh.

( daya smiles seeing her anger. He enjoys it. Tarika notice this)

Tarika-daya ab muskurana band karo. agar tum sab aise hi humen pareshan karoge to kaise jaldi se shopping puri hogi? Ab chup chap yaha ( she points her finger on chairs ) baitho aur hame pareshan mat karo.

( All boys put fingers on their lips and then sit on chairs like obidient students. Tarika smiles and says)

Drt-good. Ab kuch mat bolna.

(and then all three starts looking for different things. Till 2 hrs or something they buy different things. All boys r bored but noone dared to speak anything. At 4:00 pm finally)

Purvi-(smilingly to boys) chalo hamari shopping khatam.

All four boys-hash! Thank god.

(all girls shoot a look)

Tarika - tumlog thank god kaise keh sakte(on edge of crying) mera joda abhi baki hai.

Abhi-(trying to calm her) tarika itna tension mat lo. hum abhi kisi achi si store jakar kharid lenge. Jo tum chahogi aur jaisa chahogi waisa.

Rajat-(stammering) sirrr lekinn wo halll...

Drt-isliye to me keh rahi thi me yahase hi le leti hu. Abhi hame halls bhi dekhne jana hai.

Daya-are nai tarika. Hum to tumhari pasand ka joda kharid kar hi halls dekhne jayenge.

Purvi-(after a while ) idea.

Nikhil-kya?

Purvi-mere pas idea hai. Kyu na me,rajat sir aur nikhil jaker sare halls dekhkar aye. Usmese hum ache ho wo choose kar lenge . Tabtak ap charo joda kharid lena. Badme humne jo ache halls choose kiye ho sirf wahi ap dekhna. Isse tarika ko apni pasand ka joda mil jayega aur hamara time bhi bachega. Kyu kya kehte hai aplog?

(all look eachother and all except rajat speak)

All-kya idea hai.

Purvi-thank u. (she notices rajat who is worried )(to rajat) kya hua sir? Apko idea acha nai laga?

Rajat-nai nai. Idea to acha hai. Par hamari pasand k hall...( daya cuts him)

Daya-(keeping hands on his shoulders)hume pata hai tumlog hamare liye acha hi choose karoge. Aur phir hum bhi to dekhne ayenge. Isliye ab zyada socho mat.

( rajat smiles and then all three move towards first hall in rajat's car. While both couples move to other store in qualis)

In rajat's car-

Nikhil-purvi, ye idea to acha hai. Par hame daya aur abhisir ko bhi sathme lana chahiye tha. Wo log to bore ho jayenge.

(purvi and rajat look eachother and smile)

Purvi-Nikhil tu baccha hi rahega. Are mene ye idea isliye diya taki wo log kuch samay akele ekdusre k sath bitaye. Waise bhi hum kabab me haddi thodi banana chahte hai.

( Nikhil understands and smiles . After 5 minutes Nikhil gets a call from his neighbour)

Nikhil-(before receiving) are sudhanshu uncle ka call? (he picks up) ) Hello uncle, kya baat hai? Apne is waqt call kiya. Sab thik to haina?

(shocked on hearing something) me 5 minute me ata hu. Ap wahi rahiyega. (he ends call)

Purvi-(worried ) kya hua Nikhil. Sab thik haina?

Nikhil-(tensed) wo mere neighbour ka phone tha. Unhone kaha k mere gharme meri maa behosh mili. (talking with himself)Shayad firse davai lena bhul gai bhi na. (to rajat) Sir me jau?.

Rajat-to isme puchne ki kya baat hai. Tum jao. Aur bad hame bata dena aunty ki tabiyat k bare me.

Nikhil-lekin sir wo hall...

Purvi-Nikhil, tum jao. Hum sambhal lenge.

Nikhil-thik hai. Sir ap muje yahi utar dijiye. Me yahase taxi kar lunga.

( rajat stops car. Nikhil thanks him and takes a taxi. Purvi comes and sits on front seat beside rajat. Then they both do some chit chat. After sometime they reach first hall. They go inside and talk with manager about decorations and all other stuff. They leave that place in nearly 20 minutes. This way they go to 3 more halls. Then they arrive at last hall, KR HALL. They both enter and see a girl who was instructing someone about something. They go near her)

Purvi-(to girl)mam ap bata sakti hai yaha k manager kaun hai?

Girl-kyu ?

Rajat-wo hame ye hall k bare me kuch jankariya chahiye thi.

Girl-(happily)ap shayad hamare clients hai. ye hall ki malkin me aur malik mere pati hai. To apko jo bhi kam ho wo ap muje bata sakti hai.

Purvi-oh sorry hame laga zyada tar halls par unke malik/malkin nai hote to isliye...

Girl-are sorry mat boliye. Its ok. Chaliye mere kabin me jaker bat karte hai. (to peon) raman teen chai, mere cabin me.

( and they all move inside her cabin)

Girl-plz have a seat.

( rajat and purvi sit on chairs opposite to her)

Girl-ha to sabse pehle me apna intro karati hu. Me hu kavya. Mrs kavya rahul shergil. Aur ap dono?

Rajat-me rajat ,rajat kumar.

Purvi-aur me purvi... (kavya cuts her)

Kavya-purvi rajat kumar, right?

( both look eachother with wide eyes)

Purvi-nai nai. Me inki...

Kavya-oh . Me samaj gai. Me bhi buddhu hu agar aplogo ki shadi ho gai hoti to aplog yaha thodina ate. Aplog to kisi achi jagah honeymoon mana rahe hote.

( with this purvi keeps her head down and stares her fingers bcz of embarresment. Rajat trying to stop her)

Rajat-kavya ji, appp yyyye kyaa...

Kavya-rahul sahi kehte the. Indians bahut hi zyada sharmile hote hai. ( looking purvi's red face) dekhoto apki hone wali dulhan kaise sharma rahi hai...

Rajat-(embarresed)lekin kavya ji...

Kavya- waise muje bahut dukh hai. Me pehlese london me hi pali badi hu sirf ek bar bachpan me yaha dadaji k ghar ayi thi. Phir unke guzarne k bad mauka hi nai mila. (now purvi looks up as she is not knowing where this topic is heading)Par koinai abto yaha muje bahut maza aa raha hai. Aplogoko pata hai. Maine jitni bhi shadiya karvai usme se apki jodi ekdam mast hai. Ekdam perfect couple. Bhagvan ap dono ko hamesha aise hi khush rakhe. Apki shadi shuda zindagi khushal ho. Aur 1 saal k andar andar apko ek chota sa mota sa cute sa baby ho jaye...

(rajvi blush little but feel uncomfortable . So without seeing eachother they decide to end this topic. So both speak together)

RAJVI-kavya ji, hum couples nai hai.

( kavya shocked and bit her tongue. Rajvi sigh in relief seeing her reaction)

Kavya-I I mmm reaaallly soooorry...wooo mene ...

Purvi-thank god apne hamari bat to suni. Hum to yaha apne colleages ki shadi k liye hall dekhne aye the.

Rajat-(trying to change the topic) waise ap hame apne hall k bare me kuch bataiyena.

( her cabin's door open and a men enters)

Kavya-aa gaye aap.

Rahul-nai raste me hu. ( seeing rajvi) ye log?

Kavya-are ha me batati hu. Ye hai mr. Rajat kumar. Aur ye hai purvi... (now purvi cuts her)

Purvi-MISS purvi malhotra.

( rahul shakes hand with rajat and purvi)

Purvi-ha to ap hame apne hall k bare me kuch bata rahi thi.

Kavya-wo sab apko rahul batayenge. Mujse zyada ye ache se apko batayenge.(to rahul) baby, muje kuch kam hai so plz...

Rahul-are meri sweet si wife ne plz bola hai to karna to padega hi. (whispering in her ears) par jaldi ana dur nai raha jata. (she smiles and leave)

(during all this romantic convo our rajvi look here and there bcz they didnot want to make love birds feel embaressed)

Rahul-(turning to rajvi)ha to mera intro to meri sweetheart ne de hi diya hoga. Phirbhi Me rahul shergil. Me aur mere patni yaha 4 mahine pehle aye hai. Hum halls to dete hi hai. Par hum sath me catering ka bhi kam sambhalte hai. Hum pehle london me vip shadiya karvate the. Par socha thoda apne desh k liye bhi kam kare isliye yaha akar bhi humne yahi kam shuru kar diya. Humne abhitak 4 mahino me 30 se zyada shadiya karvai hai. (showing them files) ye rahi file. Isme sari shadiyo k decorations k photos hai aur hamare decoraters aur caterers k naam hai. Aur humare bare me apko jo bhi details chahiye is file me apko mil jayegi.

( rajat and purvi look all photos and details carefully. After closing the file they look eachother other and smile )

Rajat-rahulji, manana padega. Hum to bahut impress hue aplogoke kam se. Agar hamare hath me hota to hum ye hall book kar lete.

Purvi - ( Continue) par ye to hamare team mates ki shadi hai. Isliye unki marzi bhi janana zaruri hai. Isliye abhi to hum kuch nai keh sakte lekin hum phirse 1 ghante me unlogoko lekar ayenge. Hume pakka yakin hai wo log bhi yahi hall choose karenge.

Rahul-koi bat nai. Hum intezar karenge aplogoka. Sirf ek bat hi kahunga ki hum shadi clients samajkar nai karvate balki apna samajkar karvate hai.

( purvi and rajat smile and they leave cabin. After leaving they call abhi and tell about their favourite halls and their detail. Abhi tells him that tarika also got what she wanted. So after nearly 20 minutes they all meet at a hall. They look all details but they didnot like it so they move to another and then last hall(KR hall). From all three they like KR hall and so they book it. And then all go to a hotel and enjoy dinner and finally move towards their respective home happily)


	6. Chapter 6

A/n-hello friends... I know I m late but u all know this exams and submissions... waise do bate kehni thi. First me ab ye story hindi aur english dono me likhna chahti hu kyuki muje lagta hai k sirf english me me zyada ache se emotions express nai kar paa rahi hu. Isliye mene ye chap hindi+english me likha hai. To ap padhkar bataiye k apko story kaise chahiye hindi+english ya sirf english me... Plz review and help...

Aur dusri bat ... Muje marriage preparations k bare me zyada pata nai hai... So isliye agar kuch weird lage to plz ignore it...

Ok ab ye raha next chap... Enjoy and review...

Agle din-

(sab log apne apne kam me busy the. Acp, drs, freedy, vineet aur pankaj case ko sambhal rahe the. Dono couples aur dono dulhano k parents sab apne kuch important mehmano ko personally nyota dene gaye the.

Nikhil apni maa k pas tha. Aur hamare pyare rajvi hall gaye the preperations k liye)

Subah 9.00am,KR HALL, kavya ki cabin me-

Kavya-ha to ye rahi decorations ki file. Ap isme se apko kaisi decorations chahiye wo choose kar lijiye. Aur agar usme bhi apko kuch change chahiye to hum kar lenge.

Purvi-lekin hamare pas ese baithkar kuch karne ka time nai hai. Aur me nai chahti k jaldbasime hum kuch bhi galat kare.

Rajat-purvi tum bilkul sahi keh rahi ho. (thodi der bad) ek kam karte hai. Aj sirf kal ki decorations kaise karni hai wo decide kar lete hai. Kal parso ki aur parso shadi k din ki decoration decide kar lenge. Isse aj zyada time bhi nai bigdega aur kuch naye ideas sochne ka time bhi mil jayega. Kya khyal hia purvi?

Purvi- Excellent sir. Hum bilkul aisa hi karenge.

Kavya-toh phir thik hai. Aplog tay kar lijiye apko kal kaisi decorations chahiye. Me abhi thodi der me ati hu.(jate jate rukti hai aur bolti hai)are ha ek bat to reh hi gai. Agar phirse me bhul gai to patanai rahul kitna gussa honge. Hamare halls me rooms bhi hai. Agar aplogoko chahiye to ap sab log teen deen tak yaha reh sakte hai. Isse ap logoka time kafi save hoga aur sab sath me reh payenge.

Rajat-are wah sach me? Ye to hamare liye kafi madadgar sabit hoga. Me aj hi sab se bat karlunga.

Purvi-sir par wo log manenge?

Rajat-purvi ye tum keh rahi ho? Tum to manane me expert ho. (kavya ko) hum aplogoko aj hi bat karke bata denge. Im sure wo log man jayenge. Btw rooms kitne hai?

Kavya-4

Purvi-sirf char? Tab to hum log kaise adjust karenge? Itne sare hai hum.

Rajat-purvi, purvi (kandhe par hath rakhkar) tum itna tension kyu leti ho? Im sure 4 rooms hai to kafi bade honge, right kavya ji?

Kavya-ji ha bade to hai.

Rajat-ha to ek room tum ladkiya le lena. Dusre me hum ladke log rahenge. Tisre me acp sir, drs, tf aur sf rahenge aur...

Purvi-aur chothe me dm aur sm reh legi kyuki sm ko bed k bina nind nai ati.(thoda sochne k bad) Ha sir ye bilkul sahi hai. Lekin hume bed ka intezam karna hogana?

Rajat - wo me kar lunga.

Kavya-thik hai par ap aj hi bata dijiyega. Ha ek aur bat Rooms k alag charges honge aur wo Rooms kafi dino se band hai to cleaning k bhi paise honge. Im sorry meri direct bate aplogoko...

Purvi-are nai nai. Business me aisehi hota hai. Rooms ka to thik hai par hum cleaning khud kar lenge kyuki muje kisi aur ka kam pasand nai hai. Me khud sare room chamka dungi.

Rajat-(masti me)ha me bhi karvaunga. me bhi training le lunga taki shadi k bad problem na ho.

( purvi aur kavya shock ho jate hai aur rajat ko ghurte hai. Rajat ko pehle to samaj nai ata par bad me usk dimag me light hoti hai)

Rajat-(apni bat clear karte hue) mera matlab hai shadi k bad meri biwi ko koi problem na ho.

Purvi, kavya-oh. Hm.

Kavya-acha to ab me chalti hu.

(kavya bahar chali jati hai. Rajvi sare decorations k photos ko dhyan se dekhkar ek choose karte hai)

Purvi - sir (photo dikhate hue) muje lagta hai ye bilkul sahi rahega. Kal chude pehna neki rasam aur sangeet hai to isliye muje lagta hai lavendar colors k flowers decorations k liye sahi rahenge, haina?

Rajat-muje bhi aisa hi lagta hai. Waise manana padega purvi ji apki choice kafi achi hai.

Purvi-( smiles)thanks sir.

Rajat-to phir ye pakka kar lete hai. Aur ab ye rahul ji ya kavya ji ko bata dete hai taki wo sari decorations ki jo cheeze chahiye wo le aye aur apne admiyo ko kam par lagade. Waise bhi hamare pas time bahut kam hai.

Purvi-ha wo to hai. Sir jabtak kavya ya rahulji aye tabtak hum phone par conference call se room k bare me bat karle?

Rajat-ha ye thik hai.

(rajat apna phone nikalta hai aur daya, , abhijeet aur acp ko call karta hai. Purvi unhe speaker mode par rakhne ko kehti hai. Wo loudspeaker on karta hai)

Abhi-ha rajat bolo.

Daya-are abhi tum. (thodi der bad)lagta hai conference call hai.

Acp-aur is conference call me mein bhi hu.

Abhi, daya-sir ap bhi?lekin sir...

Rajat-are sir aplog to apas me hi bat karne lage. Meri to koi suno.

Acp-oh. Ha batao rajat, kyu call kiya? Wo bhi hum teeno ko?

Rajat-sir wo bat ye hai ki yaha hall me rooms bhi hai. To kavya ji ne bataya ki agar humsab teen din k liye agar yaha rahe to ane jane me time bhi waste nai hoga aur sab ek sath reh payenge. sir wo keh rahi thi k room k alag charges hai. sir mene unko bataya ki aj apse bat karke hum bata denge. To isliye.

(ye sunte hi abhi aur daya muskurate hai. Tarika aur shreya unko aise dekhkar soch me pad jati hai)

Abhi, daya-humen manzur hai.

Abhi-daya tu meri copy mat kar.

Daya-are me kaha kar raha hu tumhari copy? Aur btw ye me tumhe bhi keh sakta hu.

Acp-tum dono ab chup raho. Yaha serious discussion kar rahe hai aur tum dono ko jagade ki suzi hai.

Aise mauke har kisiko nai milte. Rajat tum ha bol do. abhi aur daya tum dono apni honewali biwi ko aur unke parents ko mana lena. Me to ye hi chahta tha k hum sab eksath ho.

Duo, rajatji -ji sir

( aur phir Rajat call cut karne hi wala hota hai ki purvi rokti hai aur duo aur acp ko bhi cut katne se rokti hai)

Purvi-are rukiye sir. Call end mat kariye. Rajat sir apne ye to bataya nai ki sirf 4 hi rooms hai.

Rajat-are ha me bhul gaya. Sorry sir ye to batana bhul hi gaya k sirf 4 hi rooms hai. To sari humen...

Abhi-rajat muje andaza ho gaya tha kyoki halls me thodi 10, 12 kamre hote hai. Me to KISIK sath bhi reh sakta hu.

Daya-(masti me) acha boss, KISIK sath bhi, haan?

( rajvi ek dusre ko dekhkar muskurate hai)

Acp-tum dono phir shuru ho gaye. Rajat tum in dono ko chodo aur jaker ha boldo. Agar ek hi kamra hogana to bhi hum cid wale adjust karna jante hai. (and acp cuts the call)

(and then Duo bhi ha bol deta hai. Rajat call cut karta hai. Phir rajvi rahul k ate hi use room k liye ha bolte hai. Sari formalities puri karne k bad)

Rahul-chalo ab ap dono ko mein kamre dikha deta hu. Waise rooms kafi gande hai. Aplogoko bahut mehnat karni padegi.

Purvi-rahulji, ap chinta mat kijiye. Me is sab me mahir hu.

Rajat-aur phir purvi akeli thodi hai me bhi to hu uske sath.

( dono ekdusre ko sweet smile dete hai)

Rahul-thik hai. Jaisa ap chahe.

( then they go upstairs. Waha par 4 rooms hote hai. Wo log 1st room me enter hote hai)

Rajat - ap ise ganda kehte hai ?

Rahul-(surprised)ha lekin kyu?

Purvi-kyuki in janab ka ghar shayad ise bhi zyada ganda ho, right sir?

( rajat sir neeche karta hai. Purvi aur rahul use dekhkar haste hai. Phir rahul waha se chala jata hai)

Purvi-(apna dupata kamar par bandhte hue)ha to ab safai shuru kare?

Rajat-ji mam.

( purvi rajat ko ek kapda deti hai aur sare darwaze aur khidkiyo ko saaf karne ko bolti hai. Aur khud jadu marti hai. Ye hone k bad dono bed sheets aur pillow covers mangavate hai, gaddo par bedsheets bicha dete hai aur pillows par cover chadha dete hai. Uske bad curtains mangavate hai. Curtains lagane k liye purvi stool par chadhti hai. Rajat stool ko pakadta hai. Jab purvi curtains laga rahi hoti hai tab uska balance nai rehta aur wo rajat k upar girti hai. Dono pas k gadde pe girte hai. Purvi ne rajat ko dar k mare tightly hug kiya hota hai. Thodi der bad wo hug se alag hoti hai aur phir dono ekdusre ko dekhte hai. Dono k faces inch dur hote hai. Dono ekdusre ki ankho me khoe hue hote hai. Dono ki dhadkane tez hoti jati hai. Ek ajeeb si smile hoti hai dono k chehro par. Thodi der bad dono reality me wapis ate hai. Embaress feel karte hue purvi khadi hone ki try karti hai par hug k waqt uske dress ka embriodery work ka dhaga rajat k shirt k button me fas gaya hota hai aur usi k wajah se purvi khadi nai ho pati aur jhatke se phirse rajat par girti hai aur is jhatke ki wajah se purvi k lips rajat k gal pe touch hote hai. Isse dono shiver karte hai. Is bar unke chehre aur bhi nasdik hote hai. Purvi dhage ko button se nikalne ki koshish karti hai par usski nervousness k karan wo aur bhi ulaj jata hai. Rajat uska hath hatakar khud try karta hai. Purvi uske touch se apne body me ek current mehsus karti hai. Jab rajat dhage ko button se alag karne ki koshish kar raha hota hai tab purvi ankhe band karke apne ap ko aur apni dhadkano ko stable karne ki koshish karti hai. Thodi der bad rajat har man leta hai. pehle to wo dono nazdik rehkar hi khade hote hai. Purvi embaressed hokar niche dekh rahi hoti hai. Uska pura face tamatar ki tarah lal hota hai. Rajat is expressions ko aur purvi ki nervousness ko dekhkar smile karta hai. Phir rajat purvi ko dekhte dekhte apna shirt unbutton karta hai. Purvi ye sab na dekhte hue bhi andaza laga leti hai ki rajat kya kar raha hai isliye phirse wo apni akhen band kar leti hai. Rajat apni shirt utarta hai, use purvi k hath me deta hai aur phir us room k washroom me chala jata hai. Jab purvi ko lagta hai k room me koi nai hai tab wo ankh kholti hai aur kisiko room me na dekhkar relax feel karti hai. Aur gadde par baith jati hai)

Purvi - ( dhage ko nikalte nikalta, gusse me) Purvi ye tuje kya ho raha tha. Tu pagal ho gai hai kya? koi aise apne senior ko ghurta hai kya? Patanai sir kya soch rahe honge mere bare me(keeping hand on her heart) patanai is dil ko kya hua tha. Itni zorse dhadak raha tha. Im sure rajat sir ko bhi sunie di hogi meri dhadkane.(auur gusse me) Ye sab meri wajah se hua. Muje balance rakhna chahiye tha. Aur rajat sir. Wo bichare to sharam k mare kuch bhi nai bol paa rahe the. Bichare sir. Meri wajah se washroom me band hai.

Washroom me-

Rajat - muje lagta hai muje jald se jald apne dimag ka ilaj karvana hoga. Kaise gadhe ki tarah hase jaa raha tha. Wo bichari nervousness aur embarresment k karan mujse akhe bhi nai mila paa rahi thi. Patanai kyu me uske reaction ko enjoy kar raha tha. Ek ajeeb sa sukun mehsus ho raha tha uske pas hone se.(gal ko chute hue) Aur jab uske lipss... (achanak use strike hota hai ki wo kya kya soche ja raha hai) shut up rajat. Ye tu kya soch raha hai. Wo tuje dost manti hai aur tu uske bare me aisa ... Nai nai tu uske bareme aisa kaise soch sakta hai?

(tabhi washroom ka darwaza knock hota hai)

Purvi-(in low tone) siiir yeeee apkiiii shiiiit bahaaarrrrr rrrraaakh rrrrahi hhhhuu.

Rajat-(thinking) dekha kitni nervous hai.

( purvi se) hha thhik hai tum dusrakamra saf karna shuru kardo me ata hu.

Purvi-jjjjjji sssirrr.

( aur phir purvi bahar dusre kamre me chali jati hai. Rajatko footsteps ki wajah se pata chal jata hai ki purvi chali gai. Isliye wo bahar se shirt leta hai aur pehenkar dusre kamre me jata ha. Wo dekhta hai ki purvi saf safai kar rahi hai. Purvi use dekhkar thodasa muskurati hai. Phir rajat bhi thodasa smile karke apne kam par lag jata hai. Charo kamre dono milkar saf kar dete hai. Is dauran kam ki bato k alawa ye dono kuch bhi bat nai karte. Jab last me fourth room saf ho jata hai uske bad dono gadde par baith jate hai aur silently dono pure kamre ko dekhne lagte hai. Dono ko samaj nai ata kya bat kare isliye)

Rajat - ( thinking ) Rajat dekh purvi ko. Kitna uncomfortable feel kar rahi hai. Chal tu sorry bolkar is bat ko yahi khatam kar de warna shadi puri hone tak to patanai ye apne apko kitna pareshan rakhegi

(purvi se) puuuurrrvviiii, wo ajjjj jjjooo huaaa wooo

(purvi ko pata chal jata hai ki rajat ab kaunsa topic ukhadne wale hai isliye wo auur uncomfortable feel karti hai par isbar apne ap ko wo composed rakhti hai. Lekin phirbhi rajat ko pata chal jata hai k purvi phirse nervous aur uncomfortable feel kar rahi hai)

Rajat-(khudse) Rajat tu khud to ghabra raha hai. Use bhi nervous kar raha. Patanai tuje sorry bolne me itni jijak kyu hoti hai. Ab chal jaldi se sorry bol ... (tabhi purvi is vicharo ki train ko rokti hai)

Purvi - ( confused) sir ap kuch keh rahe the? Chup kyu ho gaye?

Rajat - (fast fast) purvi wo aj k liye im really sorry.

(sighs and continues)Muje pata hai tum uncomfortable ho par ab bhul jao. Esa hota rehta hai. Aur phir hum to dost hai.

Purvi-are sir ap kyu sorry... Mera matlab galti meri thi. Muje balance rakhna chahiye tha. Im sorry sir. (aur wo apne kan pakadti hai)

Rajat-(uske dono hatho ko niche karte hue) mam balance to kisika bhi kho sakta hai. Ap sorry mat boliye purvi ji. ( rajat dekhta hai ki situation kuch weird si ho gai hai isliye he changes the topic) waise in sab me ek fayda hua. Agar hum bate karte karte kam karte to ye aj pura na hota. Abhi dekho dopehar k 3:00 baje hai aur agar suppose humne bate karte karte kam kiya hota to shayad kal subah ye kam khatam hota. To isliye madam ji ab khush ho jaiye taki jaldi se niche chalkar sab decoraters ki madad kar sake.

Purvi - ( making puppy face) rajat sir muje bhukh lagi hai aur ap hasne ko keh rahe ho?

Rajat-are ha kam me mein bhul gaya. Humne abhintak khana nai khaya. To phir chalo koi achi si hotel jate hai.

Purvi - (sweet smile)thanku sir.

(rajat uski smile ko dekhkar hasta hai aur uske gal ko pat karke chala jata hai. Purvi phirse rajat k touch se shiver hoti hai. Isliye pehle wo apne ap ko stable karti hai aur phir wo bhi chali jati hai. Dono hotel me khana khate hai aur enjoy karte hai. Hotel se ane k bad wo dono decoraters ki madad me lag jate hai. Purvi phoolo ko lekar idhar se udhar bhagti rehti hai. Aur rajat lightings me madad kar raha hota hai)

(iss tarah raat k 8:45 ho jate hai. Dono kam khatam karke aur sab kuch bar bar check karke phir duo k ghar jate hai kyuki duo chahte the ki shadi se pehle wo dono puri team ko dinner par jab wo log pahuchte hai tab sab team mates maujood hote hai. Abhi darwaza kholta hai)

Abhi-(teeno andar ate hai tab)chalo acha hua tum log aa gaye. Hum log tumhi logoka intezar kar rahe the. Socha ab jab sab ko bulaya hai to dinner to sath me hi karenge.

Rajat-sir ap logone hamara intezar kyu kiya. Hum log akar kha lete. Ap log abhi tak bhukhe rahe aur wo bhi hamari wajah se.

Acp-dekho rajat, in dono k shadi ki zimedari tum dono par zarur di hai lekin abhi bhi tum sab ka boss me hu. Isliye ab bate band karo aur chalo khana khane.

( and they all move towards dinning table. Sab male officers baith jate hai aur teeno female officers unko khana serve karna shuru karti hai)

Drs-are beta tum log bhi baith jao.

Tarika-nai nai ap log kha lijiye hum teeno badme kha lenge.

Daya-humne ye dinner isliye rakha taki hum sab sath me enjoy kar sake. Aur muje lagta hai hum sab me ap log bhi aa jate hai.

Shreya - are hum bad me kha lenge.

Acp -(fake anger) tum teeno koto pyar se samaj hi nai ata. Kaha na chup chap baith jao. Hum un logo me nai ate jo ye mane k ghar k males pehle khana khaye aur female badme.

Purvi - par sir itni chairs bhi nai hai.

Abhi - purvi hamare gharme chairs ki kami nai hai. (to vineet and nikhil) tum dono mere aur daya k room mese 3 chairs le aao.

Vineet, nikhil-ji sir.

(dono chairs lekar ate hai. Bad me tarika drs k pas aur shreya vineet k pas baithne jati hai tabhi)

Purvi - (with naughty smile)are are ap log waha kyu baith rahi hai. Ab to apko apke saiyaji aur mere jijaji k pas baithne ki adat dalni padegi. ( and she keeps tarika's chair near abhi's and shreya's near daya's chair. Dono sharmate hue baith jati hai. Duo muskurate hai. Phir purvi apni baithne ki jagah dhundhati hai aur akhir me vineet k pas jakar baith jati hai)

Vineet - purvi tu kabhi kabhi kitni samajdari ki bat karti hai.

Purvi - (gussee me) what do u mean by kabhi kabhi? Me hamesha hi samajdari wali bate karti hu par tere dimag meto bhusa hai tuje kaise meri bate samaj ayegi?

Vineet - kya kaha tumne? Mere dimag me bhusa hai, haan?

(wo usk hath ko pakadne jata hai. Par purvi apna hath jaldi se jatak kar bhagne lagti hai. Use pata hai jab bhi vineet ko gussa ata hai tab wo yahi karta hai. Vineet use bhagta dekh khud uske piche pakadne bhagne lagta hai. Akhir me vineet use pakad leta hai aur uska hath zorse marodkar puchta hai)

Vineet - kyu purvi ji. Ap mujse nai bach sakti. Samji ap?

Purvi - ( making puppy face) Vineet mere pyare se dost. Chodna muje. Muje dard ho raha hai.

Vineet - chup kar. Muje pata hai maine itni zorse nai pakada k tuje dard ho. Samaji isliye sorry bol warna aur zorse pakadunga.

( aise wo dono behes karne lagte hai. Acp unhe datkar bithane wale hota hai but drs unhe rokte hai aur dhirese kehte hai 'karne do doono ko nok jhok. Free me film dekhne ko mil rahi hai'. Drs ki bat sunkar acp hasta hai aur Sab unka bachpana dekhkar enjoy karte hai sirf ek insan k alawa. Rajat ko kuch ajeeb feel hota hai. Un dono ki nazdikiya kahi na kahi use achi nai lag rahin thi. Uss khud samaj nai aa raha tha use kya ho raha )

Pankaj - (acp aur drs se)sir apko nai lagta purvi aur vineet ek achi jodi ban sakte hai. Dekhiyena kitne ache lag rahe hai dono.

[YE LIKHNE K LIYE MENE APNE MAN KO BAHUT MUSHKIL SE MANAYA HAI :( ]

( bas ye kafi tha)

Rajat - pankaj apni bakwas band karo(wo itna gusse me tha k usne itni zorse chillaya k purvi aur vinnet bhi living room se ye sunkar jaldi table k pas aa gaye. Pankaj itna dar gaya k wo sorry bhi nai bol paya. Sab log confuse the. Tabhi)

Purvi - kya hua sir. Yaha kya hua?

Rajat - (abhi bhi gusse me)tum log jao aur bacho ki tarah jagado. Yaha kya ho raha usse tumhe kya fark padta hai?

Vineet - siiiir sorrrryyyy. Wooo humm too bas...

Acp - ek minute vineet. ( to rajat with confused+angry look) tumhe achanak kya hua? Itna gussa kyu ho rahe ho?

Rajat - ( trying to control his anger) im sorry sir. Wo kuch tension hai. ( vineet aur pankaj ko) im sorry mene tum logoko data. (again to acp)sir muje ek important call karna hai. Me abhi ata hu. Aplog khana shuru kijiye.

( aisa kehkar wo Bahar chala jata hai. Purvi ko kuch gadbad lagti hai isliye wo bina kuch bole uske piche chali jati hai. Vineet bhi jane lagta hai par abhijeet use rok leta hai ye kehkar)

Abhi - abhi rajat bahut gusse me hai. Tum waha mat jao. Purvi sambhal legi.

Shreya - par achanak sir ko kya hua. Aye tab to thik the.

Daya - tum log pareshan mat ho. Usne kahana kuch tension hai. Aur shayad wo humse share na kar sake aisi koi bat ho. Hamara rajat bahut samajdar aur mature hai. Im sure wo jald hi apne ap ko shant kar lega.

Freedy - ha sir. Muje bhi yahi lagta hai. Waise ab unki bhi shadi tay karni padegi jaldi se taki unhe bhi koi mile jisse wo apna dukh bat sake.

( all nod in agrrement)

Outside duo's house, in lawn-

( rajat apne ap se lad raha tha aur puch raha tha k usne aise kyu react kiya. Kyu pankaj ki bate uske dil ko itni chubhi ki usne sabke samne use itna dat diya. Kyu purvi aur vineet ko wo sath nai dekh paa raha tha. Jab wo apne ap se sawal jawab kar raha tha tabhi waha purvi ati hai. Rajat sochne me itna gum hota hai ki use pata nai chalta ki purvi uske baju me akar khadi hai aur use confused hokar dekhe ja rahi hai. rajat ki taraf se koi response nai ata isliye purvi uske kandhe par hath rakhti hai. Rajat ki heart beat skip ho jati hai purvi k soft touch se. Wo uski taraf dekhta hai. Dono 2 minute kuch nai bolte. Aur phir purvi jijak k sath rajat k dono hath pakadkar bolti hai)

Purvi -(tensed) kya hua sir? Koi pareshani hai? Ap sir mujse koi bhi bat share kar sakte hai sir. Waise to me chehra padhkar bata deti hu k kaun kitna khush hai aur kaun kitna dukhi hai par apka chehra, apke expressions aur apke reaction muje samaj nai aa rahe. Sir hum dost hai. To hamara ekdusre ki khushi me aur ekdusre k gam me barabar ka hissa hona chahiye. Sir plz ap muje bataiyena kya bat hai? Me(stops 4 a while and then) mera matlab hum sab apko itna pareshan nai dekh sakte (and a tear fall from her eyes)

(rajat turant wo ansu ki bund apni finger paf leta hai aur use dekhte hua kehta hai)

Rajat - purvi ye ansu muje meri takleef se bhi zyada takleef de rahe hai. Purvi muje khud nai pata meri takleef kya hai aur kyu hai. Bas us takleef ki wajah khojne k liye bahar aa ya tha. Apne ap se kuch sawal kar raha tha.

Purvi - to phir kya un sawalo k jawab mile?

Rajat - ( laughs lightly) ye andar jo rajat baitha hai shayad use khamoshi hi pasand hai.

Purvi - ( with concerned tone) kya hum ya me apke sawalo k jawab dhundhane me apki madad nai kar sakte?

(Rajat Use dekhta hai aur haste hua uske gal par hath rakhkar kehta hai)

Rajat - purvi andar chale? Sab intezar kar rahe honge.

( purvi age kuch nai bolti kyuki usko jo hasi rajat k chehre par dekhni thi wo use akhir dikh hi gai. Wo nai chahti thi k wo kuch aur puchkar phirse us smile ko gum ho jane de. So she agrees and they both walk inside house)

At dinning table-

( rajat aur purvi apni apni jagah par baith jate hai)

Rajat - ( to all) im sorry. Meri wajah se aplog pareshan ho gaye.

Drs-koi bat nai beta. Ab chalo jaldi se khana shuru karo. Khana bahut hi zyada swadisht bana hai. Daya tumhare hatho me to jadu hai. Sachme. ( to shreya) shreya me to kehta hu shadi k bad sara khana daya ko hi banane ko bolna.

Daya - are aise kaise me sara khana banau? Aur waise bhi ye khana mene nai apke bade damad ne banaya hai

(drs gives shocked look to abhi. He nods while smiling widely)

Drs-are me bhul gaya. Ye jo sabzi hai usme bas thoda namak zyada hai. Baki sab kuch to thik hai.

Abhi-achaji. Dr sahab ye mene jan bujkar apko zyada namak wali sabji di hai. Dekhiyena isliye sirf apko hi to namak zyada lag raha hai.

( drs frowns and all laugh loudly. rajat is also enjoying this. Purvi abhi aur drs k convo se zyada rajat ki smile ko dekhkar khush hoti hai. Itni khush k wo rajat ko bina palak japkaye dekhe jati hai. Achanak rajat ki ankhe purvi ki ankho ko dekhti hai. Dono ekdusre ki khushi ko dugna karte hai aur absent midedly ekdusre ko dekhte hue haste hai. And this didnt go unnoticed. Jab sab khana khane me aur normal bate karne me busy ho jate hai tab Daya rajat ko haste hue dekhta hai. Wo sochta hai 'ye rajat kyu hase ja raha hai?'. Aur jab wo notice karta hai ki purvi aur rajat dono ekdusre ko dekhte hue has rahe hai tab uske chehre par mischivious smile ati hai. Jab abhi daya ko aise haste hue dekhta hai to confuse ho jata hai. Wo ishare se daya ko puchta hai us naughty smile ka reason. Wo abhi ko chupke se rajvi ki taraf ishara karta hai aur phir se ek badi aur naughty smile deta hai. Abhi rajvi ko dekhta hai aur sab samaj jata hai k daya k dimag me kya pak raha hai aur ye sochkar uske chehre par bhi same smile a jati hai. Is k bad thodi der ye silsila chalta hai. Sab ka apni bato aur khane me mashgul hona, Purvi and rajat ka hasna aur duo ka un dono ko dekhkar muskurana. Par ye silsila pankaj khatam kar deta hai)

Pankaj - (to rajat ) sir ap kuch kha kyu nai rahe hai?

( rajat apni akhe purvi se hatakar us shakhs par dalta hai jisne usse is khoobsuratt pal ko rok diya. Aur jaisehi rajat ki ankhe purvi par se hatti hai wo bhi reality me wapis ati hai aur apna sar juka kar sochne lagti hai k wo ye kya kar rahi thi? Duo dono k expression ko dekhkar ekdusre ko auuur badisi smile dete hai. Ab shreya duo ke expressions dekhti hai aur tarika ko ishara karti hai. Tarika duo ko dekhkar phirse shreya ko dekhti hai aur dono ekdusre ko confused look deti hai. Aur is taraf rajat ko pankaj par bahut gussa ata hai)

Rajat - ( to pankaj with anger) muje tumhare jitni bhukh nai lagti isliye.

Pankaj - (dhirese) siiiiir aaap bhaddddkiye maaaat mee too bas aise hi.

Freedy- (to acp and drs,whispering) sir muje lagta hai aj pankaj pakka rajat sir k hatho pitne wala hai. Lagta hai pankaj ne rajat sir ko intensionally ya fir unintensionally pareshan kiya hai.

(Drs and acp look eachother and gives confused look )

After sometime-

Tarika - are rajat, purvi ye to batao hume hall k room me rehne kab jana hai?

Purvi - (happily)humne to charo room saf kar diye hai. Sab kuch ready hai. Bas ap logoka kal subah jo kuch bhi zaruri cheezen ho wo lekar hall pahuchna baki hai.

Nikhil - are wah purvi. itni jaldi safai bhi karli. Kya bat hai.

Rajat-1 minute, 1 minute. sirf purvi ne nai mene bhi safai karvaiye hai.

Purvi - ha wo to hai. Me akeli kuch nai kar pati. Mene to sirf jadu pocha kiya aur curtains... (curtains bolte hi use subah ka incident yad ata hai. Uska chehra lal ho jata hai. Waha rajat ki ankho k samne bhi wo incident tairata hai. Dono unintentionally ek dusre ko dekhte hai. Dono ki ankhe milti hai. Purvi embarressed hokar jaldise apni nazar apni plate par karleti hai. Same with rajat. Aur ye dono k expressions aur reaction duo dekh lete hai aur ekdusre ko confused look dete hue man me sochte hai 'zarur dal me kuch to kal hai'. Is sab ke dauran)

Acp - acha ye batao hum charo room me adjust kaise honge? Im sure tumm logone kuch zarur sochkar rakha hoga.

Rajat - ha sir. Wo hume pata tha ye problem hogi. Isliye humne pehlese hi plan kar liya k kisko kaunse room me rehna hai. Humne socha hainki 1st room me teeno ladkiya, second me hum sab ladke, 3rd me acp sir aap, drs, tarika k papa aur shreya k papa aur last fourth kamreme humne bed rakhva diye hai waha par tarika ki aur shreya ki mumy rahengi. Kyuki purvi ne bataya tha k shreya ki mumy ko bed k bina nind nai ati.

Drs-are wah rajat purvi. Shabash beta. Tum log to achi planning kar lete ho.

Purvi-lekin sirf 4th kamreme hi bed hai too appplogo ko...

Acp - purvi beta hum buddhe dikhte hai par abhi bhi criminals ko akelejhel sakte hai. Dont worry. Hume to is bat se khush hona chahiye k ise khushi k mauke par sab sath honge, kyu salunkhe?

Drs - ha bhy, bilkul sahi farmaya.

( and this way they all complete their dinner and then move towards their respective house remembering today's khati meethi batein)

A/n-so guys tell me how ws chap... Aur ha ye bhi batana k ab me ese hi likhu ya english me thik hai.

Ok bye... Love u all :) :) :)


	7. Chapter 7

5

A/n-hello friends...happy new year my dear readers…. Thanks for ur valuable reviews... I love u all.

I know im late but kya karu…mera accident ho gaya tha isliye itna late update kar rahi hu….Now here is next chap enjoy :) :) :) :)

Next day,9:00 am, outside KR HALL-

( sare log gadi se niche utarte hai apne saman k sath. Utarte hi wo log entrance gate par ek bada sa board dekhte hai jisme ekside likha hota hai-'ABHIJEET weds TARIKA' aur dusri side-'DAYA weds SHREYA'. Shreya ise padhkar emotional ho jati hai. Aur ho bhi kyu nai? Uska sapana jo sach hone ja raha tha. daya uske kandhe par hath rakhta hai. She gives smile to him .Dusri taraf tarika ise padhke exited ho jati hai. Uske chehre par khushi safsaf jalakti hai. Aur isi exitement me wo abhi ka hath pakad leti hai. Abhi ye dekhkar khush ho jata hai. Bad me sab andar jate hai aur shock ho jate hai. Pura hall flowers se aur lights se sajaya tha)

Tarika - wow. wonderful. ( to rajat and purvi) tum dono ne to sachme kamal kar diya. Itna acha decoration.

Daya - are tarika bhabhi, abhi to lights on nai hai. Sochiye jab rat ko lights hogi tab ye decoration kaisa lagega.

( abhirika smile on word bhabhi. Dareya gives them naughty look)

Purvi - are ab ap log aise yaha kyu khade reh gaye. 11 baje chude pehenane ki rasam karni hai. Aur dr tarika ye sirf hamari hi nai,yaha jo log kam karte hai un sab ki mehnat ka natija hai. Aur phir ye to sirf shuruat hai. Isme ap itni khush ho gai to patanai shadi k din kya hoga apko.

Rajat - (naughtily ) pata hai kya hoga purvi. Us din tarika bhabhi , abhi bhaiya ko nai decoration ko dekhegi. (to abhijeet with fake concern) bichare mere abhi bhaiya.

Acp -tum sab apna mazak badme karna. Hume abhi bhi bahut kam karne hai.

Tf-acp sahab apko jo case mila tha kya wo solve ho gaya?

Acp - nai nai. Abhi bhi khooni hamare hath nai laga. Par zyada dino tak wo humse dur nai reh payega. Kabhi na kabhi har criminal ko apne sasural jana hi padta hai. Muje pata hai ap ye kyu puch rahe hai. Chinta mat kijiye. In logo ki shadi se pehle hum ye case solve kar lenge. Isliye to me keh raha hu jaldi karo. Yaha saman rakh k hame cid bureau jana hai.

Abhi - suna tum logone. Ab yaha gappe mat maro. Chalo sab andar.

Daya -whispering to shreya and vineet) ha ha chalo isse pehle k hitler hame shoot kar de.

(Shreya and vineet laugh lightly and then all move inside hall. Sab log sari taiyari dekhkar bahut khush ho jate hai. Sm khush hokar purvi aur rajat ke sar k upar hath rakhti hai aur dono k mathe par kiss karti hai. Purvi ki ankhe bhar ati hai aur wo sm ko tightly hug karti hai. Bad me sab log upar kamre me jate hai. All r impressed by purvi and rajat's cleaning work. Sab apne apne kamre me jakar apna saman thik se rakhne lagte hai. Kuch der bad acp, drs, vineet aur pankaj bureau jane k liye nikal jate hai)

In boys room-

Abhi - (complaining tone) daya ye kya hai? Apna saman to thikse rakh. Atehi mobile ko lekar baith gaya.

Daya - ( while dng something in his mobile) boss tum rakh dona. Tum to mere itne ache bhai ho. Muje game khelne do.

Abhi - acha game. ( to rajat naughtily) waise rajat muje nai pata tha k sms send karna bhi ek game hai.

(rajat smiles. Daya in shock. Abhi enjoying daya's expressions)

Daya - boss tumhe kaise pata?

Abhi - ( smilingly) abbey BHONDU tune bachpan me jitne kanche nai khele honge utne saal me tere sath raha hu.

Daya - ( crying like kids) boss pehli bat muje ye BHONDU wondu mat bulaya karo. Ab meri shadi hone ja rahi hai. Shreya kya sochegi? Aur dusri bat ye kancho wali bat tumhari sach ho sakti hai. Kyuki muje zyada kancho se khelna acha nai lagta tha.

Abhi - dekha rajat me kabhi bhi galat nai hota.

Rajat -(smiles ) ha wo to hai sir. (happily) sir hum sab ap dono k liye bahut khush hai. Ap dono, ki zindagi ajse ek naya mod legi sir. Jaha apka khud ka ek chota sa parivar hoga . Sir apdono ne tay kiya tha na k ap dono sath me shadi karenge aur dekhiye aj wo din finally aa gaya hai. Sir sach kahu to ye khushiya ap dono ko bahut pehle mil jani chahiye thi. Par koi nai. Sab bato k piche kuch na kuch reason hota hai. Apdono ki shadi abhi tak isliye nai hui taki ap dono ek dusre ki jan ban jaye. Apki dosti aur bhi gehri ho jaye.

Daya - ( now keeps his phone aside and to rajat ) ha bhy rajat. Ye bat to hai. Abhi mere yar se mera bhai se meri jaan kab ban gaya pata hi nai chala. Aj bhi wo din yad hai jab hum dono pehli bar bureau me mile the. Kitne jaldi ye samay bit gaya. Muje pata hi nai chala.

Abhi - (hugs daya) daya , sirf tere liye me jaan nai hu. Mere liye to tu meri jan se bhadhkar hai. Humara wo rishta hai jo bhagvan bhi tod na sake.

( both hug eachother tightly. Thodi der bad daya hug se apne ap ko alag karta hai aur rajat ko dekhkar bolta hai)

Daya - rajat , we r sorry. Tum ye mat samajna k hum sirf ekdusre ko hi itna pyar karte hai. Hum tum sab se bhi bahut zyada pyar karte hai.

Rajat-sir ye ap aisa kyu bol rahe ho. Ap ko kya lagta hai ap dono ki itni nazdikiya dekhkar hame bura lagta hai? Sir hum sab to is dosti par naaz karte hai. Apdono ne jo ekdusre k liye kiya hai usk bad to itna gehra rishta hona obvious hai. Sir plz ap kabhi bhi aisa mat sochna. Ap dono ka pyar hi cid ki neev hai.

(Abhi and daya exchange smile. Aur phir dono jaker sath me rajat ko hug karte hai. Phir phirse wo log apne kam par lag jate hai)

In girls room –

Shreya-(apne mobile par barbar kuch check karte hue) purvi manana padega. Ap dono ne milkar sachem rooms kitne saaf kar diye.

purvi –(smilingly) thank u (shreya ka mobile chinkar)shreya didi muje bhi to bataiye k apke pyare pyare hone wale pati dev apse kya keh rahe hai.

(and she starts to open msgs. But before she could read shreya snatches her mobile from her hand)

Shreya-(safai dete hue) me koi msg vsg nai kar rahi thi. Wo to bas uhi me….

Tarika-ha kya yuhi shreya ?

Shreya-wo mein….

(shreya sochti hai k kya jawab de. Tarika aur purvi uski nervousness ko dekhkar zorse hasne lagti hai)

Shreya-(gusse se) has lo has lo. Har kisika din ata hai. Aur tarika muje pakka pata hai bhagvan jald hi muje wo mauka denge. Aur purviji apki jab shadi hogi tab me sud samet sab wasul kar lungi.

Purvi-(hugging her from side)are meri pyari si behen to naraz ho gai. (in childish way,holding her ears)I m lealy vely vely sholly didi.

(and shreya laughs on her antics. Then tarika also join them and they all three hug eachother and part after sometime)

At 11:00 am-

(pura hall mehmano se bhar chukka tha. Dono dulhan , purvi aur rajat k alawa baki sab maujud the. Sab log khade khade ekdusre se bato me mashgul the. Rajat bahar gate par security incharge se bate kar raha tha. Thodi der bad hall me Achanak sab ki nazare sidiyo par jati hai jaha purvi dono dulhano ko lekar sidiya utar rahi hoti hai. Shreya ne green sharara , tarika ne brown sharara with golden work aur purvi ne deep blue color ka salwar kamiz pehna hota hai. Daya aur abhijeet unko dekhkar muskurate hai. Vineet,pankaj aur Nikhil dulho ko ase dekhkar khasne lagte hai. Abhi and daya gives them deathly glance. Jab ladkiya niche aa jati hai tab dono ki maa unhe BAJOT [its small stool which is used on such occasions in our GUJARAT] par bithati hai. Phir wo log purvi ko kuch ishara karti hai. Purvi nod karke chali jati hai. Thodi der bad wo ek bada sa dudh se bhara hua thal lekar ati hai aur dono dulhano k samne rakh deti hai)

( rasam shuru hoti hai. Shreya aur tarika apna sar dupate se dhakti hai. Dono ladkiyo ki mumy pehle un dono k mathe par chota sa kumkum ka tilak lagati hai aur bad me dudh k thal mese white aur red color ki bangles nikalti hai. Tarika aur Shreya apna hath age karti hai. Phir un dono ki mumy unhe wo chudiya pehnati hai. Sab es rasam ko dekhkar enjoy karte hai. Itne me rajat bhi aa jata hai aur jaker daya aur Nikhil k pas jakar khada ho jata hai. Waha chudiya pehena ne k bad dono ki mumy khadi ho jati hai aur kehti hai)

Tm- chalo bhy, hamara kam ho gaya. Chudiya pehena di. (to purvi) ab beta yaha aa jao aur behen hone ka farz nibhao.

Freedy- behen hone ka farz matlab?

Sm- freedy ji ,inka kehne ka matlab tha k chudiya dulhano ki maa pehnati hai aur chude unki behen.

Freedy-oh! Acha.

(after that purvi comes forward and sits in front of both brides. Wo phir chude leti hai aur pehle tarika k aur bad me Shreya k dono hatho me wo bandh deti hai aur phir dono ko eksath hug karti hai. Sab in beheno ka pyar dekhkar khush ho jate hai. Badme)

Sm- (pointing at a place) chalo beta yaha jitni bhi kuwari ladkiyo hai wo yaha eksath akar baith jao.

Vineet-(confusingly) lekin ye kyu aunty?

Purvi-(irritatingly) tuje bulaya ? nai na. To sawal mat kar. Virus kahika . Huh.

tm-(in motherly tone)purvi ese kisi se bat karte hai ?( to vineet) wo isliye beta ki tarika aur Shreya in sari ladkiyo k sar par hath hilayegi aur jiske upar chude ka hissa girega us ladki ki shadi bahut jaldi hogi.

Rajat- esa thodi hota hai aunty?

Tm-dekhna rajat beta ek din tum bhi manoge k ye rasme zaruri hai.

Sm- acha ab ladkiyo yaha baith jao.

(some girls including purvi sit at a place. Phir tarika aur Shreya khade hote hai aur bari bari se sabhi ladkiyo k sar par apna hath hilati hai. Purvi bore hote hue ye rasam puri karti hai kyuki rajat ki tarah wo bhi is rasam me nai manti. Par achanak usko apne sar par kuch mehsus hota hai aur Jaise hi wo use apne hath par lekar dekhte hai wo shock ho jati hai. Jee ha. Uske sar par chude ka ek part gira hota hai. Rasam puri hone k bad)

Tm- (haste hue) drs apke ghar se in dono k bad phirse doli uthne wali hai.

Purvi-(sheepishly)aisi koi bat nai hai aunty. Me koi shadi wadi nai karne wali.

(and she goes upstairs. Rajat was smiling widely at her nautanki. And yes ofcource duo were noticing him. Thodi der bad sab mehman chale jate hai. Sab log phir lunch karke apne apne rooms me aram karne jate hai exept our duo. Wo dono dheere dheere khana khate hai taki sab apne apne kamre me chale jaye. Jab sab chale jate hai uske bad abhijeet chamach niche rakhta hue)

Abhijeet- (irritatingly)uff ye pankaj kitna khata hai. Jane ka naam hi nai le raha tha. Mera to kha kha k bura hal ho gaya.

Daya- (holding his stomach with one hand)ha boss, itna sara khana eksath mene apni zindagi me kabhi bhi nai khaya.

Abhijeet- (suddenly his expressions changes into naughty one) acha ye chodo aur jis bat ko karne k liye yaha ruke hai wo bat to Karle.

Daya-(replying with a mischievous smile)ha bhai, tum batao tumhe kya lagta hai?

Abhi-(confidently) daya muje to dal hi kali lag rahi hai.

Daya-muje bhi boss. Kya hum acp sir se bat kare?

Abhi- nai nai daya. Abhi humare pas koi proof nai hai. Lekin dekhna in love birds ko ekbar to range hath pakadunga hi.

Daya-boss par muje kya lagta hai ki un dono ko shayad apni feelings k bare me pata hi nai hai.

Abhi-(confused)aisa kyu lagta hai tuje?

Daya-kyuki abhi agar koi ladki kisi se pyar karti ho aur agar koi uske pyar k samne uski shadi ki bat kare to wo thoda sharmati hai ,bolne me hichkichati hai aur sabse ehem bat barbar us shaks ko dekhte hai jisse wo pyar karti ho. Par yaha PURVI ne to aisa kuch bhi nai kiya.

Abhi-(impressed)wah bhai daya. To to sachme bahut samajdar hai. Aur waise sach bata ye sab tuje Shreya bhabhiji ko notice karte karte pata chalana,hain,batana,bolbol.

Daya-(gusse me) dadaji pehli bat me aur Shreya dono tumse chote hai isliye ye bhabhi bhabhi kehna band karo. Aur dusri bat me pehle se hi samajdar hu par ajtak tumne tarika k alawa kisiko notice hi nai kiya to tumhe meri samajdari k bare me kaise pata hoga?

Abhi-(joining his hands) are daya maaf karde mereko. Tujse bato me koinai jit sakta. Bas khush.

Daya-(smiles)bahut khush.

Abhi-to dayaji aphi kripiya karke bataiye age hum kya kare?

Daya-boss pehle to hume ye bat Shreya aur tarika ko batani hogi. Kyuki ek se bhale do aur do…..(abhi continues)

Abhi-do se bhale chaar

(and they give high five to eachother and hug eachother smiling widely. Par achanak daya ko kuch dimag me strike hota hai aur wo achanak abhi ko hug se alag karta hai)

Abhi-(confused) kya hua, hain?

Daya-boss hum tarika aur Shreya se bat kab karenge? I mean ya to hum akle honge to undono k sath purvi hogi ya to phir wo akele honge to hamare sath rajat hoga. Aur ye bat aesi hai ki hum msg ya call se bhi nai kar sakte. Aur phir hum log rajat aur purvi ko hum charo ko akele chodne ko bhi nai keh sakte warna to boss wo log tang khichne se hi baz nai ayenge. Ab hum bat kaise karenge?

Abhi-(impressed) wah daya. Manana padega. Tu jitna mota hai teri buddhi utni moti nai hai. Acha dimag chala leta hai tu, haan. (thinking and speaking) aur ab bat kare dono se bat karne ki to tune bilkul sahi kaha. Muje bhi nai lagta hume aisa koi mauka milega unlogose akele me bat karne ka. (talking to himself) Hmm. To ab kya kiya jaye? (after a while) ek kam karte hai un dono ko hall se bahar ane ko kaho. Aur dono ko keh dena koi bahana bana de. Agar sach keh diya to to phir…..(in confident tone) ha yahi sahi rahega. Tum Shreya ko msg kardo k wo dono hall k bahar hume piche wale area me mile. Waha zyadatar koi jata nai hai.

Daya- thik hai boss. (aur phir wo msg type karke Shreya ko send kar deta hai aur phir wo dono apne kamre ki taraf badh hi rahe hote hai ki wo log rajat ko hall k music and sound section k pas dekhte hai. Wo dono ekdusre ko naughty smile dete hue rajat k pas jate hai)

Abhi-are rajat tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Rajat- wo sir ratko sangeet hai to gana bajana to hoga hi to uski hi kuch preparations kar rahe the hum. (rolling his eyes here and there) Par patanai ye purvi bina bataye kahi chali gai.

(abhi and daya gives eachother 'ye bhi gaya' look. daya thinks to pull his legs so)

Daya-are rajat chali gai hogi vineet ko milne. Waise dono jagadte hai par ekdusre k bina ekpal bhi nai reh sakte.

Rajat-(angry,complaining and jealous) sir ase kaise wo vineet se milne chali gai. Mujse ek bar bat tak nai ki. (daya's mouth fell open and abhi raises his eyebrow. Pehle rajat ko samaj nai ate ye expressions par bad me uski dimag ki ghanti bajti hai aur phir apni bat clear karte hue bolta hai)

Rajat-sir mera matlab hai agar wo muje kehkar jati to me uska kam kisi aur hall me kam karne wale ko saup deta. Kam se kam time to waste nai hota.(rajat puri koshish kar raha tha par jealousy to chipaye nai chipti)

Abhi-rajat hume pakka nai pata wo to humne aisehi keh diya k shayad wo vineet se milne gai ho. Waise tum tarika ko kyu nai puchte?(taking out his mobile) ruko ek minute main hi puch leta hu. (uske bad wo tarika ko puchta hai. She gives reply and then he ends the call saying ok)

Abhi-(to rajat) purvi ne tarika ko sirf itna hi kaha k kuch apne personal kam se bahar jaa rahi hai.

Rajat-(thinking )personal? Esa kaunsa personal kam ho sakta hai?

(duo can now clearly see his tensed and sad expressions)

Daya-(with concern) rajat itna tension mat lo thodi der me aa jayegi. Phir hum sab milke uski class lenge, thik hai?

Rajat-(slightly smile) thik hai sir. Par ab aap bhi kamre me jaye aur aram kariye. Rat ko sangeet bhi hai. Aur wo function muje lagta hai der rat tak chalega.

Abhi-hume aram karne ko bol rahe ho aur khud dono pagalo ki tarah ek k bad ek kam kiye jaa rahe ho. ( kandhe par hath rakhkar) Itna mat thakao k sare functions ko enjoy na kar sako.

Rajat-(holds his hand) jab mere pas ese do do bhai hai to muje kya tension. Aur plz muje kam karne se mat rokiye. Ap nai jante muje ye sab karke kitni khushi mil rahi hai. Aur waise bhi me apno k liye nai karunga to kiske liye karunga?

(and all three exchange smile. Duo move towards their room and rajat continues his work)

a/n- to bataiye kaisa laga?

Im sorry wo kya haiana ab 5 din me meri exams start honewali hai isliye ab 20 -25 din tak me chaps late update karungi….. lekin karungi zarur.

Ok next update will b I think on 6\7 th jan…

So till then….. MAJAMA rehjo ;););)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-hello friends .

First of all thank u. Review k liye aur concern k liye. Me ab bilkul thik hu. "gujarati chu. Mane kai nai thay"

Second thing plz read my other stories-ISHQ WALA LOVE & KASAM SE and review it

And now here z new chap with some rajvi romance …. And one more thing . a surprise is waiting for u all…. Keep guessing, till half of chap ends …. and then enjoy it…. .

At 5:00 pm,

(duo move towards Rajat. Rajat caterers' k sath bate kar raha tha. Un dono ko ate dekhkar)

Rajat- (to cat. ) AP jaiye mene jo cheese kahi hai wo bana dijiye. Kuch change hoga to bol dunga. (cat. Leave )

(to duo) are sir aplog yaha? Aplogoko sangeet ki taiyari nai karni hai?

Daya-dekhna yar Rajat. Ye mere kurte ka fitting thik nai hai to isliye hum tumhe batane aye the k hum tailor k pas jaa rahe hai. Thodi der me wapas aa jayenge.

( Rajat nod and duo leave. Rajat gets back to his work)

After few minutes, behind KR hall-

( Abhi calls Tarika)

Abhi-hello Tarika. Dekho hum hall k piche hai. Tum log kisi bhi tarah Rajat ki nazar se bachkar yaha aa jao. Aur haan jaldi ana. (and he cuts call)

Daya-boss tumne aisa kyu kaha k Rajat ki nazar se bachkar ana?

Abhi- kyuki hum dono bahar hai. Agar wo dekh leta k wo dono bhi bahar jaa rahi hai to wo samaj jata. Isliye.

Daya- (patting his back) wah dost, mere sath rehkar kitna samajdar ho gaya hai tu.

( Abhi shoots him look and then laughs )

In KR hall-

(Shreya aur Tarika sidiyo k pas pillar k piche khadi thi aur Rajat ki nazar se bachne ka chance dhundh rahi thi. Finally after 10 minutes unhe ye chance mil jata hai aur wo dono chupke se daud kar bahar nikal jati hai)

After 5 minutes, behind hall-

Daya- ye lo aa gai dono.

Abhi- (questions) itna time kyu lagaya?

Tarika- (little angry tone) are khud kehte ho Rajat ki nazar se bachkar ana. Hum to tumhare kahe par chal rahe the. (irritatingly) Ekto wo Rajat apni jagah se hil nai raha tha.

Shreya- are aplog ye sab chodiye aur bataye itni jaldime kyu bulaya?

Daya- are haan. (and he looks Abhi with naughty smile on his lips. Abhi gives him same look. Both girls are confused now)

Tarika- aplog kuch batayenge? (raising her eyebrow) Aur ye hasi dekhkar hum kya samaje?

Abhi- Tarika ji jald hi apke ghar se ek aur doli uthegi.

(pehle to dono ladkiyo ko samaj nai ata par phir unke dimag me kuch ghantiya bajti hai. Dono ekdusre ko surprise look deti hai aur bolti hai)

Tarika, Shreya-Purvi?

Daya- (smiles) jee haan apki behen Purvi.

Shreya- lekin aplog esa kyu keh rahe hai?

Daya- kyuki hume lagta hai humari shadime koi do log ekdusre k karib aa rahe hai.

Tarika- (excited) kaun?

(duo exchange mischievous look and then)

Duo- Rajat aur Purvi.

(Shreya's mouth fell open and Tarika gave surprised+happy look. Duo laugh on their expressions)

Shreya- (after closing her mouth) lekin ye aplogoko kaise pata chala?

(and then duo tell them what they noticed till now. After hearing this all both girls give pleasant smile to duo)

Tarika- agar ye bat sach hai. To me un dono k liye bahut khush hu.

Shreya- lekin agar ye bat jhoot nikli to?

Abhi- ho hi nai sakta. Hum kitne dino se undono ko notice kar rahe hai. Jis tarah se dono behave kar rahe hai hume pura yakeen hai dono ekdusre ko pasand karte hai.

Daya-lekin haan ekbat hai. Unko dekhkar ye bhi pata chalta hai ki dono ko ehsas nai hua Abhi tak pyar ka.

Shreya- (irritatingly) hai to Rajat sir apke hi bhai na.

(Daya laughs at her irritation, Tarika giggles and Abhi smiles)

Tarika-to ab hume kya karna hai?

Abhi- kuch nai. Humari shadi puri hone tak un dono ko notice karenge. Taki humara yakeen aur badh jaye. (Excitingly) Phir jab un dono ko ehsas ho jayega uske bad ekdin mauka dekhte hi dono ko range hath pakdenge . kya kehte ho done? (and he forwards his hand)

all three- done (all keep their one hand on Abhi's palm)

(and then duo and both girls move towards hall separately)

At 8:30 pm-

(whole hall was lighting. Sitting arrangements were done. Sare mehman aa chuke the. Dulhano k alawa sab niche mauje the. Thodi der bad dono dulhano bhi ati hai. Shreya and Daya were in black while Abhi and Tarika were in red. Dono ladkiyo ki mumy unhe lekar duo k pas ati hai aur unke pas bithati hai. Charo k chehre par smile aa jati hai. Sab ye dekhkar khush hote hai sirf ek k alawa. Rajat tensed hota hai. Soch raha hota hai k Purvi abhi tak kyu nai lauti. Tabhi vineet ki awaz use uske vicharo se bahar lati hai)

Vineet- (holding mike in his hands) hello ladies and gentlemen. Jaise ki aplog jante hai aj hamare do couples ka sangeet hai. Aur sangeet me sangeet na ho to maza thodi ayega? Isliye dil tham kar baith jaiye kyuki ab apke samne hamare cute couple Daya sir aur Shreya aur hamre cid k hot couple Abhijeet sir aur dr. Tarika dance karenge. To talliya hamre is pyare couples k liye.

(all clap . sab lights off ho jati hai. Aur phir hamre Dareya aur Abhirika floor par ate hai aur gana bajta hai)

**[I ADVICE YOU TO WATCH THIS SONG BEFORE READING. BECAUSE I CANNOT EXPLAIN DANCE. SO HERES SITE- www. youtube watch? v=uj4Df15X5mE]**

**_(some girls sing)_**

**_Kabse Aaye Hain Tere Dulhe Raja  
Ab Der Na Kar Jaldi Aaja -2_**

**_Abhi -Ho Ho Ho, _**

**_Daya - Ho Ho Ho  
Abhi- (pointing towards Tarika) Tere Ghar Aaya Main Aaya Tujhko Lene  
Daya- (keeping his hand on his heart) Dil Ke Badle Mein Dil Ka Nazraana Dene  
duo-Meri Har Dhadkan Kya Bole Hai Sun Sun Sun  
Saajanji Ghar Aaye -2  
Dulhan Kyun Sharmaaye, Saajanji Ghar Aaye  
Shreya-Aaa Aa Aa, _**

**_Tarika- Aa Aa Aa Aa  
Ae Dil Chalega Ab Na Koi Bahaana  
Shreya-Gori Ko Hoga Ab Saajan Ke Ghar Jaana  
both girls-Maathe Ki Bindiya Kya Bole Hai Sun Sun Sun  
Saajanji Ghar Aaye -2  
Dulhan Kyun Sharmaaye, Saajanji Ghar Aaye_**

**_(music)  
Tarika-Deewane Ki Chaal Mein  
Phans Gayi Main Is Jaal Mein  
Ae Sakhiyon Kaise Bolo [ girls-Bolo ]  
Abhi-Mujhpe To Aye Dilruba  
Teri Sakhiyaan Bhi Fida  
Yeh Bolengi Kya Poochho [boys- Poochho ]  
Tarika-Ja Re Ja Jhoothe, Tareefein Kyun Hai Loote  
[ girls-Ja Re Ja Jhoothe, Tareefein Kyun Hai Loote Hay ]  
Abhi-Tera Mastana Kya Bole Hai Sun Sun Sun  
both-Saajanji Ghar Aaye -2  
Dulhan Kyun Sharmaaye, Saajanji Ghar Aaye  
[ Aa Aa Aa Aa, Aa Aa Aa  
Haa Aa Aa Aa Aa ]  
Shreya-Na Samjhe Nadaan Hai, Yeh Mera Ehsaan Hai  
Chaaha Jo Isko Keh Do [girls- Keh Do ]  
Daya-Chhedhe Mujhko Jaan Ke, Badle Mein Ehsaan Ke  
De Diya Dil Isko Keh Do [boys- Keh Do ]  
Tera Deewana Kya Bole Hai Sun Sun Sun  
[both- Saajanji Ghar Aaye -2  
Dulhan Kyun Sharmaaye, Saajanji Ghar Aaye ]  
tm-Oo Oo  
sm-Aa Aa Aa Aa  
tm- Mehndi Laake Gehne Paake_**

**_Sm-Mehndi Laake Gehne Paake  
Haye Roke Tu Sabko Rulaake  
tm-Savere Chali Tu Jayegi Tu Bada Yaad Aayegi  
Tu Jayegi Tu Bada Yaad Aayegi  
[girls- Tu Bada Yaad Aayegi Yaad Aayegi ] -2_**

**_(both girls hug their mom and shed teras. All become emotional)  
Daya- (dance with sm) Tere Ghar Aaya Main Aaya Tujhko Lene  
Abhi- (with tm) Dil Ke Badle Mein Dil Ka Nazraana Dene  
duo-Meri Har Dhadkan Kya Bole Hai Sun Sun Sun  
all- Saajanji Ghar Aaye -2  
Dulhan Kyun Sharmaaye, Saajanji Ghar Aaye ] -2_**

(All clap and then)

Vineet- wow . (to both couples) hume nai pata tha aplog itna acha dance karlete hai. Lekin asli dance apne dekha hi nai. Agar dekhna ho to zara is performance ko dekhiye.

(all r confused. Again lights off. And then)

**[SITE OF THIS SONG- www. youtube watch? v=cLIQzxgFeNE. AND YES IMAGINE PURVI IN PLACE OF DIPIKA]**

**_(Purvi was dancing in front of everyone on song 'nagade sang dhol baje'. She was in traditional gujarati ghaghra choli. All were stunned to see her dance. Rajat was totally mesmerized by her dance. And now four pairs of eyes were noticing him)_**

(song pura hote hi sab khade hokar tali bajane lagte hai. Vineet aur nikhil siti marte hai. Phir Purvi unlogoke pas ati hai)

Daya-wah Purvi. Tumne bataya nai tum itna acha dance kar leti ho?

Purvi- wo to bas aesehi.

Abhi-lekin Purvi tum achank kaha chali gai thi? (giving most innocent look) Pata hai Rajat kitna pareshan tha?

(Rajat apna naam sunkar dreamy world se bahar ata hai. Aur phir dono ekdusre ko surprised look dete hai)

Rajat- (clearing confusion of Purvi) wo itna kam tha isliye.

(both couple exchange glance)

Purvi- sir wo me ye (pointing her dress) lene gai thi. Aur aplogoko isliye nai bataya kyuki me aplogoko surprise dena chahti thi.

Shreya- (patting her cheek) surprise wakai me bahut acha tha.

(and suddenly again light off. Music on. All surprised to see who enters )

**[HERE'S SITE OF SONG- www. dailymotion video/xsk8hy_dupatta-tera-nau-rang-da_music . SALMAN-SACHIN, LARA-DIVYANA :) , KATRINA-TASHA, GOVINDA-VIVEK AND SMALL BOY- SHIV)**

**_Sachin-Baliye Te Mukhde Pe Dil Lalchave__  
__Laungda Pe Laskara Jaanle Na Jaave_**

**_vivek-Baliye Te Mukhde Pe Dil Lalchave_**

**_Laungda Pe Laskara Jaanle Na Jaave_**

**_sachin- (giving hand to his wife divyana ;) ) Dekhe Bina Dekhe Tenu Raha Bhi Na Jave__  
__vivek- (touching tasha's face) Roop Saloona Tere Sono Changda_**

**_sachin-Duppatta Tera. . __  
__vivek-Haye Duppatta Tera. . 2__  
__sachin and vivek-Duppatta Tera. . Nau Rang Da Haye Ni Mera Dil Mangda 3__  
_**

**_s&V-Duppatta Tera. . Duppatta Tera. . __  
__Haye Duppatta Tera. . __  
__Duppatta Tera. . Nau Rang Da Haye Ni Mera Dil Mangda 3_**

**_(music) __divyana- (to shiv) Jaan Meri Jaan Teri Haye Sadd Ke Teri Sadd Ke Haan Teri Saad Ke__  
__ (to sachin) Jaanu Naiyo Jana Kabhi Jana Menu Chad Ke Menu Chad Ke KAbhi Menu Chad Ke__  
__sachin-Saari Khusi Duniya Ke Tujhpe Loota Do Yeh Yeh__  
__Aaja Teri Rahoon Mein Jindagi Bicha Doo__  
__Roop Saloona Tere Sono Changda__  
__Duppatta Tera. . 2__  
__Duppatta Tera. . 2__  
__Duppatta Tera. . Nau Rang Da Haye Ni Mera Dil Mangda 2__tasha-Yaar Mera Yaar Sare Jag Se Juda Jag Se Juda . . Sare Jag Juda__  
__Pyaar Mein To Pyaar Karu Uspe Fida. . Uspe Fida. Karu Uspe Fida__  
__vivek-Mehendi To Gore Gore Haath Mein Saja Le__  
__San Sehzadi To Apna Bana Le__vivek-Roop Saloona Tere Sono Changda__  
__s&v-Duppatta Tera. . 2__  
__Duppatta Tera. . 2__  
__ (all four dance) Duppatta Tera. . Nau Rang Da Haye Ni Mera Dil Mangda 2_**

**_(music) _**

(they all four hug eachother. All stand up and clap. Sab unlogoko pleasant smile dete hai. wo log sab k pas ate hai. Boys s&v ko hug karte hai. Girls d&t ko hug karti hai)

Tarika- (separating from hug) aplog nai jante aplogone akar hame kitni badi khushi di hai.

Daya-ha lekin me tumlogose naraz hu. Itna late koi ata hai?

Sachin-sir wo actually shiv k school me meeting thi uske bad hum log sathme hi nikale.

Purvi-but wheres our shiv?

Divyana- (rooling her eyes here and there) are Abhi to yaha tha. Yeh ladka sachme muje pagal kar dega. (suddenly points in one corner) wo raha.

Purvi-me Abhi lekar ati hu.

(she goes there. Wo usko hatho se uthakar sab jaha khade hote hai waha lati hai)

Shiv- (struggling to free himself) masi chodiye muje. Muje kisise bat nai karni.

Purvi- (keeps him down and holding his both hands) lekin kyu baby? Ap to hamesha muje dekhkar dodte hue mere pas aa jate the.

Shiv- (while crying) masi mumy papa ne muje chocolate nai khilayi.

Purvi- (with fake anger to divyana and sachin) kyu? Mere shiv ko apne chocolate kyu nai dilayi?

Sachin- Purvi isne subah se 10 chocolate kha li hogi. Gala kharab ho jayega.

Divyana-aur ise sar chadhane ki koi zarurat nai. Itna sa hai par zid chodta hi nai. Zindagi me jo chahe wo hume nai mil sakta. ise ye sab Abhi se sikhayenge tab bada hoke hamara sar uncha karega.

Purvi- (to d&S) im sorry. Muje pata hai aplog iske maa bap hai. Mera bolne ka haq nai hai par muje lagta hai itni si umar me ye sab sikhana …. I mean bacho ko ye boj lagega. (to d) No doubt tum jo keh rahi ho wo sahi hai par ye umar nai hai is bache ko ye duniya dari ki bate samajane ki. Divyana ye sirf Abhi 3rd std me hai. Atleast use 15 saal ka to hone do.

(acp and drs gives her proud look. All listen her silently. Rajat uski ye bate sunkar khush ho jata hai)

Purvi – (sits down on her knees, to shiv) aur rahi bat chocolates ki to mere bache mumy dady apse bahut sara pyar karte hai. Aur apka chocolates khake gala kharab ho jayega to mumy dady kitna worry karenge. To apko apke mumy dady ko happy karna hai ya unhe sad karna hai?

Shiv- (instantly) happy.

Purvi-to phir promise kijiye k ap ab din me 5 chocolates se zyada chocolates nai khayenge.

Shiv- (happily) promise

Purvi- aur mumy dady ko sorry kaun bolega?

Shiv- (innocently) mene mistake ki hai to me hi bolungana. (to d&s) mumy , dady (holding ears) im sorry.

Divyana- (smiles and sits) its ok beta. (and hugs him. After separating to Purvi) Purvi, shayad tum sahi keh rahi ho. Hum bahut jaldi ye sab soch rahe hai. Wo kya hai na har maa baap ka sapna hota hai ki unka beta\beti unka naam roshan kare. Usme ache sanskar ho. Lekin aj tumne jo kaha hai. (hugs her) thanks Purvi. (after separating) aur haan Purvi maa baap bhi insane hote hai to galtiya to unse bhi ho jati hai. To esa mat samajna k maa baap hai to hamesha wo apne bacho k liye sahi soch rakhte ho.

(Purvi smiles)

Drs-acha (to v&t, naughtily) vivek tasha tumhara honeymoon kaisa raha?

Vivek- (sad) kya kaisa raha? Gaye ho to na. wo dcp ne akar mission par muje bhej diya. Tickets bhi cancel karvani padi. Huh.

(all laugh at his expressions. Tasha smirks)

Vivek- (to tasha irritatingly) tumhe badi hasi aa rahi hai? Yad haina unhone HAMARA honeymoon cancel karvaya tha?

Tasha- (keeps her hand on his shoulders) chodiyena vivek. Hum phir kAbhi chale jayenge.

Shreya- (naughtily) oh matlab Abhi bhi honeymoon ka plan hai.

(both v&t blush at this)

(Freedy who was silent till now speaks with heavy throat)

Freedy-agar tumlog Abhi bhi yaha Mumbai me hote to kitna acha hota. Hum tum logoko bahut miss karte hai (and a tear fall from his eyes. All become sad at this. Vivek just hugs him . sachin pats his shoulders)

Drs- (with frown) ye dcp ko koi kam-dhandha nai lagta hai. Hamesha hamri khushiyo ko aag lagata rehta hai. Pehle vivek ka transfer delhi kiya. Aur uske sath tasha ne bhi transfer ki application de di. Phir sachin ki transfer banglore kar di. Aur ab pata nai kiski bari ho?

Acp- salunkhe tu aisa mat bol. Ab me kisiki bhi transfer nai hone dunga. Pehle hi mene apne do beto ko (keeps hand on s&v head) jane diya par ab nai.

Vineet- (making situation light) sir kehte haina jo hota hai ache k liye hota hai. Dekhiye sachin sir ko divyana bhAbhi waha mil gai.

Abhi-acha wo sab chodo. Chalo mehman bhi chale gaye hai (all look around and see that almost all were gone) Nikhil vineet dono ladkiyo ka saman girls room me aur dono ladko ka saman boys room me rakhva kar dinning area me aa jao. Humlog bhi dinner kar lete hai. (vineet and Nikhil nod and leave)

Pankaj- (excitedly) ha ha sir. Pata nai aj kya hoga khane me?

Tarika- (smilingly) jo bhi hoga apkoto pasand hi ayegana. Devarji.

(all smile and move towards dinning area. They enjoy dinner with chit chat. After all r gone Rajat comes to Purvi who was lost some where)

Rajat- (uske samne chutki bajate hue) o hello. Madam kaha khoi hui ho?

Purvi- (with sad face) kuch nai. Soch rahi hu. Aj sablog sath hai mauj masti kar rahe hai. Parso k bad phir wahi life start. Sab apne apne ghar chale jayenge.

Rajat- (keeps both hands on her shoulders) Purvi. Wo chale jayenge par jo yade rahengi hamare sath wo kab kam ayegi? ( trying to divert her mind) acha ab batao aj ka kya plan hai. Kal mehendi aur haldi hai to decoration ka to sochna padegana?

Purvi- are haan me to bhul gai. Wo file laiye jo kavya ne di thi.

(Rajat goes and comes after few minutes and gives file to Purvi. Wo file Purvi dinning table par rakhta hai aur dono wahi baithkar designs choose kar lete hai. Aur phir smile karte hue kam par lag jate hai. Dono masti mazak karte hue rat k 1:30 baje tak decoraters ki madad se sara kam pura kar dete hai. Sare decorators kam khatam hote hi chale jate hai. Ab niche hall me sirf rajvi the. Wo log decoration dekh rahe the)

Rajat- (decoration dekhte hue) Purvi its perfect.

Purvi-haan sir. Kal k liye ye bilkul sahi rahega.

Rajat-to phir chale sone?

Purvi-nai. Muje to chai pini hai. (pointing outside) bahar dekhiyena kitni thandi hawa beh rahi hai. Me to chai lekar bahar chali jaungi. Ap piyenge chai?

Rajats- (after thinking for a while and then with a smile) thik hai.

Purvi-great, me Abhi ayi.

(and she turns towards kitchen. Rajat looks her retreating figure and suddenly notice something. Wo suddenly apni nazar dusri aur kar leta hai)

(Purvi returns after 10 minutes with two mugs)

Purvi- chale?

(Rajat neither answer nor looks her)

Purvi- (confused) kya hua?

Rajat- wooo…. .

Purvi- (still confused) wo wo kya kar rahe hai? Bataiyena .

Rajat- (closes his eyes) tumhari blouse ki chain…. .

Purvi- (shocked) kya?

(ye kehker wo mugs ko niche rakhkar apne hath ko piche karke chain band karne ki try karti hai. But all in vain. Irritatingly uske muh se 'uff' nikal jata hai. Rajat ye sunkar turant ankh kholta hai aur Purvi ko dekhta hai. Purvi Jaise hi dekhte hai ki Rajat use dekh rah hai wo turant apne hath niche karleti hai aur embaressment k mare sar jhuka deti hai. Rajat sochta hai kya kare. Finally)

Rajat-Purvi ghumo.

Purvi- (nervous+shocked) sir par…. .

Rajat-Purvi itna embaressed feel mat karo. Mein tumhara dost hu. Aur waise bhi me apni akhen band kar dunga.

Purvi-siiir…appp rehhhnnne diiijiiiiyyyyennaa…mmeeee….

(before Purvi could finish hers sentence Rajat holds her shoulder and turns her. Dono apni ankhe band karlete hai. Rajat jab chain band kar raha hota hai tab uska hath Purvi ki pith ko touch karte hai. Purvi k romte khade ho jate hai aur wo apne dupate ko tightly pakad leti hai. Rajat also smiles unknowingly on touching her cold skin)

Rajat- (after closing chain turns her, opens his eyes and says) chaliye madam. (and he picks up mugs and leaves. Purvi smiles on how he handled situation. She too leaves)

In girls room-

(all boys –abhi, daya, sachin, vivek, vineet, pankaj, nikhil were present there. Ofcource except purvi all girls were also there)

Abhi- (with naughty look) to bataiye tarikaji hum sach bol rahe the na?

Tarika- (with naughty smile) jee bilkul.

(daya and Shreya exchange smile. Rest are confused)

Vivek- (to duo raising his eyebrow) ye yaha kya khichdi pak rahi hai sir?

(duo look eachother and grin. Tarika and Shreya giggle)

Sachin- (to vivek, eyes on all four) muje lagta hai. Ye shararati dimago me kuch bhayankar pak raha hai.

Freedy- ( pleading) sir hume bhi bataiyena kya bat hai. Hum kisi se nai kahenge.

Daya-tum to nai kahoge par ye (pointing vineet) ye to keh degana?

Vineet- sir me kisise kya kahunga? Aur waise bhi agar ap mana karo to kisiki majal hai bat na manane ki?

Shreya- daya, abhijeet sir kyu pareshan kar rahe hai. Bata dete haina? Khel me aur maza ayega.

Tasha- ha sir bataiyena.

Abhi- thik hai to suno. ( and he tells everyone rajvi matter. All r shocked+happy. They listen every word excitedly. After explaining all things) to kya khayal hai aplogoko?

(all exchange look and then give smile to duo. Duo smile back)

Divyana- kya sachme rajat ji aur purvi?

Tasha- ha wo hi me soch rahi hu. Kitne alag hai dono. Rajat sir ekdam angry young men ki tarah hai aur purvi bachi jaisi hai. Kabhi socha hi nai un dono ko pyar hoga.

Daya- are hamare sochne na sochne se kya hoga? Ye to sab bhagvan karte hai. Wo hi to impossible ko possible karte hai.

Vineet- (excitedly) sir to hum thodisi bhagvan ki madad kar de unhe karib lane me?

Pankaj- lekin kaise?

Vineet- ye to aplog muj par chod dena. Kal dekhna me kya karta hu. Purvi tune muje bahut pareshan kiya hai. Ab dekh aj k bad kaise tuje pareshan karta hu ( and he gives evil smile)

Daya- (little angry tone) humse bat nikalva li aur ab khud k dimag me kya chal raha hai wo nai bata raha. This is not fair.

Freedy- ha vineet hume bhi bata do. Hum bhi tumhari madad kar denge.

Vineet- thik hai. Suniye. ( and he explains his plan)

( after hearing his plan all exchange naughty smile and abhi pats his back)

Nikhil- (smiling) lekin hum ye plan kab shuru karenge?

Vineet- me soch raha hu kal rat ko jab wo dono shadi k decorations ki taiyari kar rahe ho tab hi hum ye plan shuru karenge.

Shreya- (smiling widely) perfect (having evil smile) dekha purvi. Mene kaha thana mera bhi time ayega. Ab dekh tuje hum kaise maza chakhate hai. Sab ki taang khichne ka bahut shaukh haina tuje? Ab dekh teri tange hum khich khich kar kitni badi kar denge.

(daya laughs on this and some smile naughtily while some happily. Then all boys leave. And they all sleep in their respective rooms thinking about plan and about next day)

Outside kr hall, in garden area-

(dono chup chap ek bench par baithe hote hai. Chai k maze le rahe hote hai. thandi hawa beh rahi hoti hai. Poonam ka chand unke samne hota hai)

Purvi- (looking her mug) thanks sir.

Rajat- (looking moon) come on Purvi. Itni formal mat bano. Aur dosti ki ho to nibhani to padti hi hai.

Purvi- (looking him) sir aap sachme bahut ache hai.

Rajat- (now looks her and smiles) thanks. Waise aj tum bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho. Aur wo dance. Haiiii tumne to mar hi dala tha.

Purvi- (excitedly) apko pasand aya?

Rajat- (raising his eyebrow) haan. Lekin tum itni excite kyu ho gayi?

Purvi- (looking in his eyes) kyuki ab me jo bhi kam karti hu wo mere apno ko khush karne k liye karti hu. (keeping her hand on his) aur ap mere apno se bhi apne hai. Apne ek dost hokar jo us din mere liye kiya tha… (she stops as she realized that tears were rolling down from her eyes. She looks down and try to control her tears. Rajat usko dekhkar sad ho jata hai. And just to sooth her he tightly hugs her. Purvi pehle to sochti hai ki khud ko hug se separate kare lekin uska dil nai manta aur wo bhi Rajat ko hug karke rone lagti hai. Uske man ko ajeeb sukun mil raha hota hai Rajat ki baho me. Wo thodi der bad rona band kar deti hai. Par phirbhi dono alag nai hote. Rajat uske pure dard ko bahar nikalna chahta tha isliye wo ankhen band karke use tightly hug karke rakhata hai. Thodi der bad Purvi apne ap ko relax mehsus karti hai aur dherese Rajat ko alg karne ki try karti hai. Rajat ankhen kholkar use chod deta hai. Wo Purvi ka niche jhuka hua sar dekhte hai. Wo apna sar thosa saa tilt karke uski ankho me dekhte hue kehte hai)

Rajat- agar kAbhi bhi kisi k kandhe par sar rakhke rone ka man ho to ye dost ka kandhe hamesha rahega tumhare pas. Muje pata hai tum apne papa ko bahut miss karti ho. Sochti ho unke bad tumhara koi apna nai hai. Lekin believe me mein hamesha tumhare sath hu. Me tumhara apna hu.

Purvi- (again hugs him tightly and smiles) thanku sir.

Rajat- (keeping hand on her head) welcome. (now seperates her, holds her hands with both his hands) Aur rahi bat wo apne se bhi zyada apna manane wali bat to me bhi tumhe meri zindagi ka ahem hissa manta hu.

(both look eachother. Both r lost in unknown world. After sometime Purvi shivers and Rajat come out of his thoughts)

Rajat-ab andar chale. Tumhe thand lag jayegi. Aur phir muje subeh uthne me taklif hongi. Waise bhi mushkil se roz jaldi uthta hu.

Purvi- haan . aur ap chinta mat kijiye me apko subah call karke utha dungi. Mobile apne pas hi rakhna.

(Rajat smiles , gets up and forwards his hand to Purvi. She holds it and stand up. Dono hath pakadte hue hall me jate hai. Dono ko pata hota hai ki ekdusre ka hath pakada hai par kisika bhi man nai hota hath chodne ka. Dono aese hi sidhiya chadhkar rooms ki taraf badhte hai. Pehle Purvi ka room ata hai. Wo na chahte hue bhi hath chodhkar darwaza kholti hai aur phir Rajat ko sweet smile dekar good night wish kart hai. Rajat uske cheeks ko pat karke good night bolta hai aur apne room ki taraf chala jata hai. Purvi use dekhkar blush karti hai aur phir darwaza band kar deti hai)

(dono apne apne room me angadaiya le rahe hote hai. Us moment k bareme soch rahe hote jo unhone sath me bitaya. Apne ap ko sawal karte hai k kyu wo hath chuda nai pa rahe the? Kyu hug se alg nai hona chahte the? Kyu ekdusre ka sath unhe acha lagta tha? Akhir kar apne ap se sawal karte hue dono so jate hai)

a/n-

so how was it?

Surprise kaisa laga? I know k sachin ko divyana k sath dekhkar bahut log gussa honge par me sirf ek request kar sakti hu. Aplog is pair k bare me Sochiye aur ho sake to mere dono os padhiye. Shayad apko wo padhne k bad saajal ki jagah sachiyana pasand aa jaye.

Rajvi fans, kya aplog thodese satisfied hue?

Review karke ye sab zarur batana. Next chap shayad 10/11 ko. Tab tak k liye bye and tc.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/n - hi guys. How r u all? I m sorry for late update. Busy with studies : (_

_Thanks friends. Is bar zyada reviews aye. *Hugs and kisses*_

_Lagta hai sab ko vineet k plan ke bare me janane ki kuch zyada hi jaldi hai._

_Chinta mat kijiye shayad agle chap me aplogoko pata chal jayega._

_Aur dusri bat jinko sachiyana pasand nai aye unko ek bahut bada sorrrryyyyyy. Ab me unhe change nai kar sakti isliye ek advice dungi. Ap sachiyana ki jagah saajal ko imagine kar lijiye aur story ko enjoy kijiye. : )_

_Ab chaliye chap padhte hai_

**_Edited part-guyz im posting a new story. Actually a crossover of twilight and cid so plz take a look. And review it._**

**Next day , in girls' room , 5:00 am-**

( subhe alarm bajta hai. Purvi turant uthkar alarm band karti hai. Bad me apne khule balo ko bandhti hai aur phir nahane chali jati hai. Kariban 20 minute bad wo bahar nikalti hai aur apne bal savarte savarte ruk jati hai. Wo daudkar apna phone uthati hai aur rajat ko call karti hai. Rajat call receive karta hai )

Purvi-hello rajat sir. Good morning .

Rajat- (while yawning ) hello purvi. (baithta hai par ankhe khole bina ) good morning. Itni subhe subhe kyu call kiya? (again yawns ) kya koi naya case aya hai?

(purvi giggles )

Rajat- (confused+feeling sleepy ) kya hua aise kyu has rahi ho?

Purvi- (while laughing ) sir wo kal apne kaha tha na k ap jaldi jag nai pate to isliye mene call kiya apko jagane k liye. Lekin neend me ap shayad ye bhi bhul gaye lagta hai ki hum ghar pe nai hall me hai aur hum hamre team mates ki shadi karvane aye hai.

(rajat hearing this feels embarresed )

Rajat- (in low tone ) purvi tum niche jakar thoda kam karo me thodi der me ata hu. (and he cuts call )

(purvi us par hasne k liye apne ap par gussa hoti hai )

**After nearly 20 minutes , in kitchen-**

(purvi chai bana rahi thi. Tabhi rajat waha ata hai )

Purvi-are sir ap aa gaye. Ap dinning table par baithiye. Me abhi chai lekar ayi.

(rajat simply nods. Purvi feels bad for him )

(after 5 minutes purvi comes. Wo akar rajat k bagal wali chair par akar baith jati hai )

Purvi- (with fake smile ) ye lijiye sir apki chai.

(rajat chai lekar pine lagta hai. Purvi bahut bura feel karti hai , sharminda hoti hai aur sochti hai unka dhyan bhatkane k liye wo kya kare. Tabhi )

Rajat-ahh ( and he places mug on table )

Purvi- ( in worried tone , keeping one hand on his shoulder ) kya hua sir?

Rajat- kuch nai. Chai garam thi to isliye muh jal gaya.

(rajat thinks k kyu wo use gussa nai ho paa raha hai? Agar koi aur junior hota purvi ki jagah to kya wo unse aise shanty se bat karta? Kya unko datata nai? )

(purvi rajat ko aise sochte hue dekhti hai aur samaj jati hai ki unhe subhe wali bat ka bura laga hai. Isliye wo apne ghutano par baithkar rajat k dono hatho ko pakad kar kehti hai )

Purvi- im really sorry sir. Wo subhe muje aise behave nai karna chahiye tha. Meri wajah se khamakha apka mud kharab ho gaya ( tears form in her eyes ) im really sorry.

(rajat k chehre par na chahte hue bhi smile aa gayi. Akhir kab tak wo us pyar isi ladki se gussa reh sakta tha? Wo purvi k gal par hath rakhke bolta hai )

Rajat-koi bat nai. Tumne wo dialogue to suna hi hoga 'aise bade bade shehro me aisi choti choti bate hoti rehti hai senorita'

Purvi- (surprised ) sir ye to ddlj ka dialogue hai. Meri favourite film. Ap filme dekhte hai?

Rajat- (fake anger ) ha lekin isme itna choukne wali kaunsi bat hai?

Purvi- (trying to cover up ) nai nai me to aise hi…. .

Rajat- acha wo chodo pehli khadi ho jao aur baith kar chai pilo. Waise bhi ab thandi ho gai hogi.

(purvi nods and again sits on chair and they enjoy tea with some chit chat. Unaware of fact that some , no NOT some actually MANY pairs of eyes were on them. Abhirika , Dareya , sachiyana , vivesha , vineet , Nikhil , pankaj , freedy all were hiding behind a small wall full of holes and from where they can clearly see dinning area and hear everything. While hearing rajvi's convo )

Tarika- ( dissapointedly ) are ye dono to kitna normally aur un romantic hoke bat kar rahe hai. Subhe subhe itni jaldi kya hum ye sab sunne uthe hai?

Daya-tarika bhabhiji humne kahana k in donoko apni feelings ka ehsas hi nai hai. Isliye. Ekbar apni feelings samaj jaye phir dekhna inki bate sunne ap adhi rat ko jagkar bhi aa jayegi.

Shreya- (worried ) lekin inko ehsas hoga kaise?

Vineet- (smiling widely ) hum karvayenge.

Abhi- ( with same smile , patting his back ) wah mere sher. Kya baat kahi hai.

Freedy- lekin kaise?

Divyana- (smiling naughtily ) purvi ko ehsas karvana humara kam. Kyu girls?

(All girls nod smilingly )

Vivek- aur rajat sir ko hum log sambhal lenge.

(all give eachother evil smile and go to their respective rooms. Yaha chai pine k bad purvi mugs ko kitchen me rakhkar bahar ati hai aur dono bacha kucha kam karne lagte hai )

**At 11:00 am-**

(all guests were present. Ladke bhi hamesha ki tarah niche hall me the. Ladkiyo ka intezar kar rahe the. Thodi der bad sari ladkiyo niche ati hai. All girls were in sharara. Tarika was in yellow , Shreya in pink , divyana in marron , tasha in light blue and purvi in orange ( with red shade ) . Sab ladkiya akar baki ki larkiyo k pas akar baith jati hai. Kuch larkiya unke pas jakar unke hatho par mehendi lagana shuru karti hai. Aur phir hamari girls baki girls k sathe bato me lag jati hai. Ye dekhkar )

Daya- (gusse se ) are ye to dekho. Hum kabse inlogoka intezar kar rahe the aur ye akar dekho kaise dusro k sath khikhi karne lagi.

Abhi- (irritatingly ) ye ladkiyo ko khikhi karne k alawa kya kaam hai. Huh.

Vivek- to chaliye inke rang me bhang dalte hai.

(all look eachother and smile )

(achanak lights off. Music on )

_[I WILL NOT FORGET TO WRITE SITE OF SONG. EVEN IF IT'S OF NO USE: D: D: D: D_

_SO HERE IS SITE- WWW. YOUTUBE WATCH? V=UEYT7NB5DQ8]_

_**Vivek-Ye Kudiyaan Nashe Di Pudiyaan**_

**(all girls look at boys and smile. Tasha stands up to give her husband answer in his own way )**  
_**Tasha-Ye Munde Gali De Gunde**_

_**Sachin -Ye Kudiyaan Nashe Di Pudiyaan**_  
_**divyana-Ye Munde Gali De Gunde**_  
_**boys-Nashe Di Pudiyaan**_  
_**girls-Gali De Gunde**_

_**abhi-Ooooooooooo ,**_

_**Daya-oooooooooo**_

_**Abhi-Mehndi Laga k Rakhna**_  
_**Doli Saja Ke Rakhna**_  
_**daya-Mehndi Laga k Rakhna**_  
_**Doli Saja Ke Rakhna**_  
_**abhi-Lene Tujhe O Gori**_  
_**daya-Aayenge Tere Sajna**_  
_**vivek -Mehndi Laga Rakhna**_  
_**sachin-Doli Saja Ke Rakhna**_

_**tarika-Oooooooooooo**_

_**Shreya-Ooooooooooo**_

_**Tarika- Sahra Sajake Rakhna**_  
_**Chehra Chhupake Rakhna**_  
_**Shreya-Sahra Sajake Rakhna**_  
_**Chehra Chhupake Rakhna**_  
_**tarika-Ye Dil Ki Baat Apne**_  
_**shreya-Dil Mein Dabake Rakhna**_  
_**tasha-Sahra Sajake Rakhna**_  
_**sachin-Chehra Chhupake Rakhna**_

_**duo-Mehndi Laga Rakhna**_  
_**v&s-Doli Saja Ke Rakhna**_

**(music )**

_**abhi-Ud Udke Teri Zulfein Karti Hain Kya Ishaare**_  
_**Dil Thaamke Khade Hain Aashik Sabhi Kanware**_

_**Tarika-Chhup Jaayein Saari Kudiyaan Ghar Mein Sharamke Maare**_  
_**Gaanv Mein Aa Gaye Hain Paagal Shehar Ke Saare**_  
_**abhi-Nazrein Jhukake Rakhna**_  
_**Daaman Bachake Rakhna**_  
_**Nazrein Jhukake Rakhna**_  
_**Daaman Bachake Rakhna**_  
_**Lene Tujhe O Gori**_  
_**Aayenge Tere Sajna**_  
_**boys-Mehndi Laga Rakhna**_  
_**Doli Saja Ke Rakhna**_

_**girls-Sahra Sajake Rakhna**_  
_**Chehra Chhupake Rakhna**_

_**Daya-Main Ek Jawaan Ladka Tu Ek Haseen Ladki**_  
_**Ye Dil Machal Gaya To Mera Kusoor Kya Hai**_  
_**Shreya-Rakhna Tha Dil Pe Kaabu Ye Husn To Hai Jaadu**_  
_**Jaadu Hi Chal Gaya To Mera Kusoor Kya Hai**_

_**Daya-Rasta Hamara Takna**_  
_**Darwaaza Khula Rakhna**_  
_**Rasta Hamara Takna**_  
_**Darwaaza Khula Rakhna**_  
_**Lene Tujhe O Gori**_  
_**Aayenge Tere Sajna**_

**(all dance. Tarika and abhi dancing together )**

_**tarika-Kuchh Aur Ab Na Karna**_  
_**Kuchh Aur Ab Na Kehna**_

**(daya and Shreya lost in each other )**  
_**Shreya-Kuchh Aur Ab Na Karna**_

_**Kuchh Aur Ab Na Karna**_  
_**(divyana dono ladkiyo ko duo se dur lejakar )**_

_**Tasha-Ye Dil Ki Baat Apne**_  
_**divyana-Dil Mein Dabake Rakhna**_

_**duo , v&s-Mehndi Laga Rakhna**_  
_**Doli Saja Ke Rakhna**_

_**T , S , D&t-Sahra Sajake Rakhna**_  
_**Chehra Chhupake Rakhna**_

**(all dance. Sachin aur vivek baki sab ladko ko khichte hai. Divyana aur tasha purvi ko khichti hai aur sablog nachte hai )**

_**Shava oye oye oye shava oye oye**_

_**Shava oye oye oye shava oye oye**_ (and all smile )

**At 1:30 pm , dinning area-**

(sab ladke khane ka intezar karte baithe hote hai. Ladkiya aise hi waha apni apni mehendi ki designs ekdusre ko dikha rahi hoti hai. Ye dekhkar )

Abhi- (irritatingly ) ye kya tum log ekdusre k hatho ko itna ghur rahe ho? Mehendi hi hai. Isme itna kya excite ho rahi ho tum log?

Tarika- (gusse se ) khabar dar jo mehendi k bare me kuch kaha. Tum kya jano ladkiyo k liye ye mehendi kya ahemiyat rakhti hai.

Pankaj-are tarika bhabhi to naraz ho gai. Waise me ek bat puchna chahta hu. Puchu?

Tasha-ab yahi baki tha. Pucho. (she gives dangerous look ) Lekin dhyan rahe. Agar kuch ulta sidha pucha to….

(vivek laughs lightly at tasha's expressions )

Pankaj- ( making puppy face ) tasha tum kabhi meri bat puri hone ka intezar kyu nai kar sakti? Acha suno. Me ye puchna chahta tha k tum log sab khana kaise khaogi?

(all girls look eachother with wide eyes. Ek to Wo log bato bato me ye soch nai paye aur dusri bat k ye sawal pankaj ne pucha! ! ! Pankaj ne. All boys gives him 'im impressed' look )

Divyana- (still in shock , looking her hands ) ab hum khana kaise khayenge. Spoon pakadne k liye bhi jagah nai bachi hath me.

Shreya- ( with her baby antics ) muje to bahut bhukh lagi hai.

Daya- ( instantly ) are Shreya roao mat. Tumhari mumyya to hai. Wo log tumlogoko khana khila dengi. (to sm ) Kyu aunty , haina?

Sm- (to daya ) pehli bat daya bête ab me tumhari aunty nai hu. Ab maa kehna sikhlo (daya smiles )

(with smile ) aur dusri bat hum pehle bhi apni bachiyo ko khilate the aur aj bhi khilayenge

Tm- (with tears ) aur ye akhir bar hoga k hum apni bachiyo ko khud apne hatho se khana khilayenge (and tears run through her eyes. Tarika hugs her mom and cries little. All become emotional )

Freddy- (as usual to make situation light ) ye lo khana aa gaya.

(all smile and then look at their lunch. Sm aur tm apni thali se Shreya aur tarika ko khana khilati hai. Divyana ko shiv khana khilata hai aur tasha ko vivek : ) suddenly )

Purvi- (hitting her head lightly ) are me bhul kaise gai. Me abhi ati hu . (and she runs out )

Rajat- (with tense expressions ) me bhi abhi aya. Dimag mese pata nai kaise nikal gaya wo kam ( aur wo bhi waha se chala jata hai )

Sachin- ye in dono ko achanak kya hua?

(something strikes in tarika's mind. She signals abhi something. Wo puri tarah to nai samajta par utna samaj jata hai ki wo sabko bahar jane k liye bol rahi hai. He nods and )

Abhi-are haan wo kam to reh gaya. (and he stands up )

Acp- ( raising his eyebrows ) lekin ye tum logoka kaunsa kaam hai?

_[CAN ANYONE GUESS WHATS THAT WORK ABOUT WHICH ALL ARE TALKING? ]_

Tarika- (stands up ) sir wo hum nai bata sakte.

(aur dono jate jate sabko bahar ane ka ishara karte jate hai. All understand and one by one comes outside. Acp gives drs 'kuch to garbad hai' look )

Drs- (seeing his expressions ) kya boss har cheez me tahkikat karne ki sujti hai? Bacho ki kuch personal bate hongi. Ab har bat to wo log humse share nai karengena.

(acp thinks for a while and then )

Acp- shayad tu sach keh raha hai. Me kuch zyada hi sochta hu (and both exchange smiles )

**Outside dinning area-**

Abhi-tarika tumne hume yaha bahar kyu bulaya? Kya bat hai?

Daya- (michiviously ) tum kahi hamare naye couples par nazar rakhna ka to nai soch rahi ho na?

Tarika- (in full angry tone ) daya har bar mazak acha nai hota. Kabhi kuch bato ko seriously liya karo.

(all are shocked by this sudden burst out )

Tarika- (trying to control her anger ) im sorry daya. Ap log mere sath aaiye. AP ko sab pata chal jayega.

(and she moves upstairs. All follow wondering what must hve happened )

(udhar ye sab hone se pehle purvi bahar nikal kar dodti hui apne kamre me jati hai aur khidki ke pas jakar zorzor se rone lagti hai. Uska face pura lal ho gaya hota hai. Sharir pura garam garam ho gaya hota hai. Thodi der bad koi uske kandhe par hath rakhta hai. Wo bina socha samaje rote rote mudti hai aur rajat ko apne samne pati hai. He was looking like a men who was in extreme pain. Wo turant apne ansu pochti hai aur forcefully smile karke kehti hai )

Purvi-sir wo pata nai subah se ankh me kuch chala gaya hai. Nikal hi nia raha. Isliye ankh mese ansu beh rahe hai.

(rajat looks her blankly. With no expressions but pain was clearly visible in his eyes )

Purvi- (use yakeen dilane ki koshish karti hai ) sir sach me…. (before she could complete her sentence he comes close and keeps his fingers on her lips. Sametime all arrive and as door was open they all peep inside. Wo log andar dekhte hai ki rajat purvi k kafi nazdik khada hota hai. Purvi ki ankhe suji hui hoti hai. Dono ekdusre ko dekh rahe hote hai. Aur rajat ki ek ungli purvi k lips par hoti hai. Kuch log ye nazara dekhkar khush ho jate hai aur kuch log abhi bhi confuse hokar soch rahe hote hai ki tarika itna gussa kyu ho gai? Tabhi rajat ki awaz sabko apne apne vicharo se bahar lati hai. Sab kan lagakar unki bato ko sunte hai )

Rajat- (politely ) purvi tumhe mene kitni bar kaha hai khud ko kabhi akele mat samajna.

Purvi- (she was not able to speak properly bcz his fingers were still on her lips but somehow she managed ) paar sir….

Rajat- (cutting her sentence , coming more closer {which ofcource increased her heart beat} ) shhhh. Purvi tumhe aise hi friend nai banaya. Me janta hu tum ese kyu aa gayi.

(purvi just stares him. All curiously listen their convo from outside )

Rajat- (hugs her tightly ) muje pata hai ki Shreya ko aur tarika ko apni mom ke sath dekhkar tumhe kya feel hua. Janta hu k man me tum ye sochne lagi k kash meri bhi maa . . . . . Me janta hu k tumpar us waqt kya bit rahi thi (a tear left his eyes ) purvi. Kabtak yuhi tadapti rahogi. Bahar nikalo purvi. Jo bit gaya use humese koi badal nai sakta. Plz purvi apni zindagi ko age badhao. Plz purvi plz.

(and he closes his eyes. Abhi tak purvi ne apne hath niche rakhe the. Par ye sab sunke use raha nai gaya aur rajat ko tightly hug karke rone lagti hai. Dono ekdusre ko sahara de rahe the. Rajat use rone deta hai aur khud apne ek hath se uske mathe ko sehlata hai. Bahar sab ye dekhkar emotional ho jate hai. Divyana khud ko rok nai pati isliye waha se rote hue chali jati hai. Sabhi girls apni behen ko is hal me dekhkar bahut bura feel karti hai aur unki ankho se gam k ansu behne lagte hai. Vineet puri tarah se shocked state me chala jata hai aur apne ap ko kosta hai ki jab use uski best frnd k pas hona chahiye tha tab wo uske pas nai tha. His cheeks were wet. Pankaj uske kandhe par hath rakhke apne ap ko sambhalne k liye bolta hai. Freedy ki ankhe bhi ye nazara dekhkar ansuo se bhar jati hai. Sachin divyana ko sambhalne ya yu kahu khud ko sambhalne chala jata hai. Nikhil dusri taraf dekhkar apne ansuo ko behne ki izazat deta hai. Daya just un dono ko ansu gira gira kar dekhte rehta hai. In sab me ek shaks hota hai jiske chehre par smile aa jati hai. Wo hai abhi. Uske ankh se sirf ek boond pani ki tapakti hai par uske hotho par jo smile hoti hai wo sabko confuse kar deti hai. Sab use stare karte hai. Wo janta hai ki sab ki ankhe use kuch puch rahi hai isliye wo bina kisise nazare milaye rajvi ko dekhte hue bolta hai )

Abhi- (with smile ) aj muje yakeen hogaya hai ki mera bhai rajat hi hamari purvi k liye sahi hai. (proudly ) im proud of u my brother (and another tear makes it way out )

(then abhi keeps his hand on daya's shoulder and signals him and then all others to give them {rajvi} some privacy. And so all move towards dinning area. All elders were gone to their respective rooms. So they started their lunch and shared what they felt seeing both their precious gems together. Boys did spoon feeding of their respective wives/would bees. Here in girls room )

Purvi- (after composing herself seperates from hug and with low head ) thank u sir. Ap nai jante mere liye…. .

(she stops bcz use laga wo firse ro degi )

Rajat- (side-hug karte hue ) come on my purvi. Tum bahut strong ho. (wiping her tears with his one free hand ) ab ye sab kuch bhul jao aur chalo niche. Sabne to khana bhi kha liya hoga. (purvi kuch bolne jaa rahi thi par rajat ne use rokliya aur kaha ) ab ye mat kehna k tumhe bhukh nai hai. Kyuki aj me khud meri pyar si dost ko khana khilaunga.

(purvi smiles through tears and again hugs him. Fir dono thoda masti mazak karte karte niche jate hai. Dono dining area me jate hai aur ekdusre k bagal me baith jate hai. Sab log khana khake tab tak chale gaye hote hai. Rajat ek thali khud hi serve karta hai. Purvi use dekh kar muskurati hai. Bad me rajat pehle use khana khilakar khud khata hai aur dono aise hi khana khate hai aur bad me haste haste sham k function ki taiyari me lag jate hai )

_a/n- i know friends chota tha par kya karu? me to mehendi aur haldi dono ek chap me hi khatam karna chahti thi isliye socha tha ki badasa chap likhungi. par jab likhne baithi tab pata nai gana include karne ka man hua, ye emotional sa scene dalne ka man hua. waise to mene kariban 30 chap apne dimag me soch kar rakhe hai. bas type karne ki deri hai. par ye sab achank dimag me aya. mene to ese chap ke bare me socha nai tha. par sach kahu type karte hue bahut maza aya. ye chap mera one of the fav. chap hai. ab muje to acha lagna hi hai par ab ap log bataiye apko kaisa laga ye chap?_

_aur haan next chap thoda late update hoga. shayad 12\13 ko. me janti hu me jo date deti hu usse pehle post kar deti hu par is bar sachme late hoga kyuki chap bhi lamba hoga. aur wo vineet wala plan bhi shayad us chap me aa jayega so plz thoda sabra kijiyega._

_and finally love u all. bye._


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/n- hello friends. : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) ap sab soch rahe honge ki me itna has kyu rahi hu. Kyuki dinba din reviews badhte jaa rahe hai. Im so happy. Aur jald hi apko bhi me happy kar dungi. Meri story puri hone se pehle sab khush honge. (puri hone k bad to shayad aur bhi honge:d:d:d:d )_**

**_Waise sidra ji muje apka review samaj nai aya. Kya ap ye chahti hai ki ye story jaldi khatam ho jaye? Aur kya apko ye chaps chote lag rahe hai? : (: (: (: ( Par sidra ji me chahkar bhi kuch nai kar paa rahi hu. Me study karti hu to pure din me thodi story likh pati hu. Me puri try karti hu k jaldi update karu aur bade chap likhu. … anyways i m sorry. Waise apko agar ye lagta hai ki muje itne sare reviews nai milne chahiye to same pinch me bhi yahi sochti hu: ) par kya karu? Sorry mera koi zor nahi hai. Logoko story achi lag rahi hai:0:0:0_**

**_Ok ab itna wait karvaya phir itna bak bak kiya. Im sorry my dear readers. Chalo ab ap chap read kar sakte hai_**

(rajvi k alwa sab apne room me dopahaer ki nind ka maza le rahe hote hai. Rajvi niche sham k function ki taiyariyo me lage hote hai. Jaisehi kam pura hota hai wo log bhi apne apne kamro me jakar aram karne ka sochte hai. Dono lete lete aj ke din jo kuch bhi hua uske bare me soch rahe hote hai. Dono ki akh lag jati hai aur dono ko ekhi sapna ata hai

_[i know shuruat hi filmy scene se hui. Par digest kar lena. Kyuki me kayamchurn dene nai ayungi:d;d;d;d;d]_

Sapne me wo dekhte hai ki purvi ek ped k niche pair lambe karke baithi hoti hai aur rajat uske lap par sar rakhkar leta hota hai. Purvi ki ungliya rajat k balo ko sehla rahi hoti hai. Dono hasi mazak karte bate kar rahe hote hai.

Purvi-rajat kitna acha lag raha haina. Sirf ap aur mein. Ye sab ek sapna lag raha hai. Muje to pata hi nai chala ki me kab apki ho gai. Kab apse pyar karne lagi. Kab apko apna manane lagi.

Rajat- (holding her free hand ) haan purvi. Mene to kabhi nai socha tha ki tum meri zindagi me lifepartner ki tarah aogi. Jab me naya naya aya tha tab mene tumhe dekhkar pata hai kya socha tha?

Purvi- (haste hue ) kya socha tha?

Rajat- (apne hath ko purvi ke ser ke piche rakhkar uska ser niche jhukata hai aur khudka ser thoda upar lift karta hai. Dono k chehre k bich bas thodasa fasla hota hai. Wo uski ankho me dekhte hue kehta hai ) me sochta tha ki tum ek bubbly si sweet si ladki ho tumhe ramp par hona chahiye. Cid me nai.

(purvi ye sunkar apni ankhe niche kar leti hai. Sapne me bhi uske dhadkane ruk jati hai rajat ko itna karib pakar. Aur phir rajat uske aur karib , aur karib , aur karib and then dono jerk se uth jate hai. Apne as pas dekhte hai. Then with a heavy sigh they say' sapna tha'. Purvi apne chehre par hath rakhkar apne ap ko stable karne ki koshish karti hai. Waha rajat apne ser ko zor se hilakar bar bar aa rahe thoughts ko rok ne ki koshish karta hai. Jab wo nakam wo jata hai to wo harkar phirse let jata hai aur sochta hai )

Rajat- (thinking ) ye kya ho raha hai rajta tuje? Kyu us sapne ko bar bar yad kar raha hai? Aur wo sapna? Esa sapna? Agar me nai uthta too? (wo phirse apna ser jorse hilata hai taki uska dimag uske is sentence ko pura na kar paye.

(waha purvi apne ap ko stable karne k bad apna muh dhone chali jati hai. Lautkar wo apna muh towel se pochte pochte us sapne ko yad karti hai. Us pal ko yad karti hai jab rajat ne usko kandhe diya tha rone k liye. Us pal ko yad karti hai jab kavya ne galti se dono ko couple man liya tha aur phir patanai kya kya bol diya tha. Us pal ko yad karti hai jab poonam k chand k samne dono ek dusre ka hath pakade hue the. Us pal ko yad karti hai jab curtains lagate waqt dono gir gaye the. Ye sab yad karte karte uske chehre par smile aa jati hai. Chehre lal ho jata hai. Achanak use strike hota hai ki wo kya socha jaa rahi hai aur phhir mirror me wo apni smile dekhte hai aur sochti hai ki ye sab sochke wo has kyu rahi hai? )

(dono itne zyada confused hote hai ki mat pucho bat. Phir apne ap se sawal jawab karna shuru kar dete hai. Kyu ho raha hai? Kya wajah hai? Kaise ho raha hai? Etc. Etc. Phir achanak dono k dimag me ghantiya bajne lagti hai. Wo bolte hai ' kahi muje pyarrrrr" and they stop. Dono bar bar apne dimag se ye sab nikalne ki koshish karte hai but all in vain )

Purvi- (thinking ) nai nai esa kaise ho sakta hai. Me unse pyar kaise kar sakti hu? Wo mere senior hai. (thodi der bad ) lekin shreya ,divyana,tasha aur tarika ne bhi tooo (irritatingly ) uff ye muje kya ho raha hai? (thoda sochne k bad ) ha ye thik rahega. Me tarika , tasha , divyana aur shreya se hi puch lungi ki ye pyar kaise hua aur pata kaise chala unko. (with confidence ) ha yahi sahi hai. (aur wo niche kitchen me chai banana k liye chali jati hai )

Rajat- (thinking ) ye pyar hai? Sachme? Nai nai ese thodina pyar hota hai. Main hoona me srk ne kaha tha k pyar hota hai to violin bajne lagte hai. 3 idiots me aamir ne kaha hai ki pyar hone par hawaye udne lagti hai. Aur salman bhai neeeee ( after a sec ) nai nai unhone kuch nai kaha hai ( laughs ) tabhi to kuware hai. Lekin ab pata kaise lagau k ye pyar hai ya nai? Kaise lagau pata? ( he moves to and fro while thinking and suddenly ) idea. Abhi sir , daya sir , sachin , aur vivek koto pata hi haina pyar k bare me. Unse hi puch lunga k unhe pyar kaise hua aur unhe pata kaise chala. Ha yahi karunga. (aur wo kaise puchega uski planning karte karte niche hall me jane lagta hai )

(rajat pura soch me duba hua hota hai isliye wo bina dekhe chalta jata hai aur purvi k sath takra jata hai. Dono ekdusre ko dekhte hai. Aur unhe wo sapna yad ata hai. Unintentionally wo dono karib ate hai. And suddenly purvi regains her senses and moves back with lower head. Uske ese suddenly piche jane se rajat bhi reality me wapas ata hai aur idhar udhar dekhne lagta hai. Dono ko samj nai ata ekdusre ko kaise dekhe? Phirse unke dimag me wo pehle sath bitaye hue pal ghumne lagte hai. Akhir me rajat ko lagta hai ki kuch bahana banake wahase use jana padega isliye wo kehta hai )

Rajat-wo sari taiyariya ho gai isliye (waits for a while , takes deep breath and then ) me chalta hu.

Purvi- (use bina dekhe ) hm.

(phir rajat jaldi se upar chala jata hai aur room me jaker chair par baith jata hai. Aur apna ser piche karke ankhe band kar deta hai. Yaha purvi bhi jaldise chai ka mug lekar apne room me chali jati hai aur khidki k pas khadi rehkar chai ka maza leti hai. Par phirbhi wo sab images unka picha nai chodti )

**Nearly 5:00 pm , in girls room-**

(purvi ek magazine padh rahi hoti hai. Tabhi wo dekhti hai ki shreya jag kar tarika ko jaga rahi hoti hai. Wo smile karke magazine side me rakhti hai aur un dono k pas jati hai )

Purvi- (shreya k pas baithkar ) are baap re dulhano ko to kitni nind ati hai.

Tarika- (yawning ) wo to jab tum banogi tab pata chalega.

(purvi blushes. Shreya aur tarika uske ese expressions ko dekhkar hasti hai )

Shreya- (looking around ) ye divyana aur tasha kaha hai?

Purvi- wo log jewelry shop gaye hai. Wo tasha ko matching earrings nai mile thi isliye.

Shreya-oh acha.

(phir wo dono fresh hote hai. Bad me tm aur sm ake unhe taiyar hone k liye kehti hai. Aur kehti hai ki muhurat 6:37 ka hai isliye kisi bhi tarah use pehle unko taiyar ho jana hai. Purvi d&t ko call karke jaldi ane k liye bolti hai. Phir teeno apne kapade change karke taiyar hona start karte hai. Thodi der me d&t bhi aa jate hai aur wo bhi jaldi se ready hona start karte hai )

(meanwhile yaha boys room me bhi sab mazak karte karte ready ho jate hai )

**Kariban 6:15 pm , in boys room-**

(dono dulho ne haldi ki rasam k liye cream dhoti aur plain white t-shirt pehna hota hai. Rajat , vineet , pankaj aur nikhil ne kurta aur jeans pehna hota hai. Wo log taiyar hokar niche gaddo par baithe baithe muhurat ka intezar karte hue bate karte hai )

Abhi-vineet case kaha tak pahucha?

Vineet- sir case almost khatam ho hi gaya hai. Aj raat ko akhri step lena hai.

Daya-are wah . Abhi waise manana padega hamre officers agar akele bhi ho to bhi criminals ko nai chodte. Muje to lagta hai me thode dino ki chutti le lu. (and he lies on gadda and stretches his hands ) mera kam nikhil sambhal lega. Kyu nikhil?

Nikhil- haa sir me sambhal to lunga. (teasingly ) par ap ye shadi k bad hi kyu chutii lena chahte hai? Aur waise bhi agar shreya bhabhi chutti nai legi to apto bore ho jaoge.

(all laugh )

Daya- (smilingly holding his ears ) teri to. Nikhil k bache . Shreya bhabhi ki puch. Tu aj kal kuch zyada hi apna dimag nai lada raha?

Nikhil- (smilingly ) ahh sir ap bache ki jan loge kya? Ahhh

Daya- (leaves his ears and pats his back ) agar ye bachha bada ho jaye to to lunga.

(all laugh at this specially abhi. Suddenly rajat ko yad ata hai ki use in sab se kuch puchna hai isliye )

Rajat- ( to duo , s&v ) waise ap sab ko pyar kaise hua? Mera matlab pata kaise chala ki apko pyar ho gaya hai?

(all exchange naughty look. Rajat ye dekhkar samaj jata hai ki wo log kya samaj rahe hai isliye apni bat clear karte hue kehta hai )

Rajat- ap log ulta sidha mat sochiye. Me ese hi puch raha hu. Aur agar muje pyar wyar hoga to shayad mujse bhi pehle ap logoko pata chal jayega.

Vineet- (whispering to abhi and vivek ) wo to pata chal hi gaya hai. (and they share silent laughter )

Sachin-rajat sir jab apko pyar hoga tab apko khud ba khud pata chal jayega. Wo ladki jisse ap pyar karte hai jab wo pas ayegi to jaise duniya ruk jayegi. Uski ankho me ap is kadar doob jayenge ki apko duniya ki sudh hi nahi rahegi.

Abhi- jab wo apke pas ayegi to apki dhadkane tez ho jayegi ya ruk jayegi. Apko man karega ki uske pas hi rahe ap.

Vivek-jab wo dur jayegi to ap becheni mehsus karoge. Har taraf usehi dhundhoge. Aur uski ek nazar dekhte hi apke dil me ajeeb sa sukun aa jayega.

Daya- aur jab wo apse ruthi hui hogi to ap kisi bhi had tak jakar use manaoge. Uske chehre par ek smile lane k liye ap kuch bhi kar jaoge. Uske dard ko apna dard manane lagoge.

Vineet- to iska matlab agar ye sab hamare sath ho to matlab hum pyar me hai?

Sachin- (patting his back ) are wah vineet bade samajdar ho gaye ho.

(ab rajat sochne lagta hai aur jo jo cheese uske bhaiyo ne kahi hai usko wo apne sath compare karne lagta hai. Pehle wo sochta hai ki kya purvi k pas hone se duniya ruk jati hai? Kya uski ankho me wo itna dub jata hai ki use duniya ki sudh budh nai rehti? Isse use dopehar ka incident jab sapna dekhne k bad wo dono ekdusre k samne ate hai wo yad ata hai aur uska man usko 'ha' me jawab deta hai. Phir wo sochta hai ki kya purvi use dur hoti hai tab wo becheni mehsus karta hai aur uske samne hone se sukun? Use dance performance pehle purvi ka gayab hone ka incident yad ata hai aur phirse use jawab 'haa' milta hai. Phir sochta hai kya purvi k pas ane par uski dhadkano par asar hota hai? Kya use uske pas hi rehne ka man hota hai? Curtains wala haa. Aur akhir me wo apne ap se puchta hai ki kya uske ruthne par wo kisi bhi had tak jaa sakta hai? Kya uske dard ko wo apna dard manta hai? Kya purvi ki smile uske liye zaruri hai? Aur use wo rat ko khidki se andar janewala incident yad ata hai. Aur sabhi cheese match hone ki wajah se uski ankhe char guna chodi ho jati hai. Use yakeen nai hota ki use , haa use pyar ho gaya hai. Wo phirse sare incidents ko yad karta hai aur apni feelings k bare me sochte jata hai

Rajat itna soch me duba hua hota hai ki use pata hi nai chalta ki use team mates uske har expressions ko dekh rahe hai. Uske har reaction par nazar hai unki. Sab boys uske ese reaction dekhkar ekdusre ko pagalo jaisi smiles dete hai. Abhi un sab ko isharo me kehta hai ki 'dekhamene kaha thana ye to gaya' and all understands this. Sab uske samne hath jodkar ser jhukate hai. Phir sab log phirse 'rajat k reactions' naam ki film dhire dhire haste hue dekhne lagte hai. Phir bar bar ekhi jawab milne ki wajah se rajat ko yakeen ho jata hai ki wo purvi se beintehann pyar kar ne laga hai. Ye bat accept karte hi uske chehre par smile aa jati hai. Sab 'lo ho gaya ehsas" wale look exchange karte hai. Yaha rajat kuch kam ka bahana dekar niche chala jata hai aur khushi se sidhiya utarte utartegane lagta hai )

_**[isme me site nai likhungi kyuki ye dance nai hai]**_

(aur wo steps par ruk jata hai )

Rajat-** chalte chalet yunhi ruk jaata hoon main ,**  
(wo sidhiyo par baith jata hai aur deewar par apna ser tika deta hai )  
**baithe baithe kahin kho jaata hoon main ,**

(phir achanak use ek hall worker me purvi nazar ati hai jo use haste hue apna hath hilakar bye keh rahi hai . Wo ruko kehne wala hota hai ki use pata chalta hai wo purvi nai hai. Phir apne ser par dhirese marker )

**Kahte kahte hi chup ho jaata hoon main.**

(achanak khade hokar srk style me hath failata hai )  
**kya yahi pyar hai , kya yahi pyar hai**

(use nazar ata hai ki purvi uske ser ko dherese marti hai aur uske gal par hath rakhke kehti hai )  
**haan yahi pyar hai , haan yahi pyar hai.**

(wo jaise hi use chune jata hai wo gayab ho jati hai. Thodasa haskar wo sidhiya utarkar phirse )  
**chalte chalte yunhi ruk jaata hoon main ,**

(wo ek worker k pas baithkar uske kandhe par sar rakhke )  
**baithe baithe kahin kho jaata hoon main ,**

Wo worker use puchta hai-kya hua sahab

Aur wo jawab dene jata hai par phir haskar khada hota hai aur )  
**kahte kahte hi chup ho jaata hoon main.**

(wo hall k bicho bich jakar dekhte hai ki har jagah use purvi nazar aa rahi hai. Wo uske pas se guzarne wali purvi k hath ko pakadkar puchta hai )  
**kya yahi pyar hai , kya yahi pyar hai.**

(wo dekhte hai ki purvi uske nazdik ati hai aur uske nak ko apni ungliyo se pakadti hai aur kehti hai )  
**haan yahi pyar hai , haan yahi pyar hai.**

(aur phir wo gayab ho jati hai. Rajat apne ap par hasta hai aur sochta hai ki wo pagal ho gaya hai.

Aur uski ye sab harkate upar pillar k piche se hamare male officers dekh rahe hote hai aur pagalo ki tarah has rahe hote hai )  
**Meanwhile in girls room , nearly 6:20 pm-**

(sabhi girls taiyar hokar baith jati hai. Dono dulhano ne yellow color ki salwar kamiz pehni hoti hai (with matching accessories ) . Purvi ne green+cream shade ka anarkali dress pehna hota hai. Tasha ne cream with red embriodary aur divyana ne light pink +light blue shade k anarkali dresses pehne hote hai. Sab waise hi muhurat ka intezar karte hue bate kar rahe hote hai. Bilkul waise hi purvi bhi sawal puchti hai aur use wohi sab answers milte hai. Wo answers apni situation k sath compare karti hai and then realizes that results were positive. Uske chehre par smile aa jati hai. Wo itni khush ho jati hai ki uske ankho se ek ansu ki boond nikal jati hai. Akhir kar shayad uska koi apna hoga jo zindagi bhar usska sath dega. Wo man hi man khush hoti hai par ek taraf ye bhi dar hota hai ki agar rajat sirf use friend hi manta ho to? Jo concern wo dikha raha hai wo shayad ek friend k tarf se hi ho? Par wo phir sochti hai ki abhi uska khush hone ka time hai aur isliye wo is dar ko apni khushi par havi nai hone deti aur washroom ka bahana banaker wahase chali jati hai aur phir washroom me wo nachti hai aur hasne lagti hai. Achank uske kamar par kisika hath ata hai aur wo thodasa apna chehre ghumati hai to dekhte hai ki wo uska pyar hai. Uski dhadkane tez ho jati hai. Aur wo ankhe band kar leti hai jab wo thode sec bad ankh kholti hai to dekhte hai- rajat gayab. Wo apna esa hal dekhkar hasti hai aur apne ap ko aine me dekhte hue sharmati hai aur gati hai

Purvi-**kya pata aag si ye kaha lag gai.**

(usko dikhta hai ki rajat uske hath ko pakadkar chumta hai. Wo ankhe band kar deti hai aur gati hai )

**Ye lagi thi waha , ab yaha lag gai**

(wo ankhe kholti hai to rajat nai hota. Apne ap par hasti hai aur phir confusingly mirror me dekhkar gati hai )

**Hal dil ka kahe ya , abhi chup rahe.**

(wo sochti hai k patanai kab tak use ye judai sehni hai. Aur wo sad hokar )

**Meetha metha sa ye dard kaise sahe**

(phir wo apne apko sambhalti hai aur bath tub k side par baith kar aur dewal par ser tika kar )

**Chandni raato me uthkar jagne hum lage**

(apni ankhe band karke aur hath jodke )

**Chupke chupke kuch duao me magne hum lage**

(phir ankhe kholkar apne age k balo me hath ki ungliya dalkar , balo ko suljate hue )

**Hai ye kya karne lage**

(tabhi phirse use rajat dikhai deta hai jo apna hath age karke khada hota hai. Wo khadi hokar uske hatho me apna hath dekar aur uske pas jakar puchti hai )

**Kya yahi pyar hai , kya yahi pyar hai ,**

(wo karib ate ate kehta hai )

**Haan yahi pyar hai , ha yahi pyar hai.**

(purvi palak japkati hai aur rajat gum. Phir wo bahar jane lagti hai aur phir ruk kar )

**Chalte chalet yuhi ruk jati hu me**

(phirse wo aur thoda waqt akele guzarne k liye wahi jaker baith jati hai aur phir rajat k khyalo me khokar )

**Baithe baithe kahi kho jati hu me**

(use dikhta hai ki rajat ka face uske face se thodi hi dur hai aur wo uske chehre par pyar se phoonk mar raha hai. Aur kehta hai i love u. Wo bhi kehne jati hai ki phir rajat gum aur wo gati hai )

**Kehte kehte hi chup ho jati hu me**

(phir bath tub k side par adha let kar apne ap se puchti hai )

**Kya yahi pyar hai , kya yahi pyar hai ,**

(aur phir rajat ataa hai aur kehta hai )

**Haan yahi pyar hai , ha yahi pyar hai**

(iss bar wo jan bhuj kar palk japakati hai aur rajat gayab ho jata hai. Uski esi halat par wo zorse hasne lagti hai . Yaha bahar charo ladkiyo darwaze par kan lagakar sab sunte sunte hasti hai aur apni behen k liye khush hoti hai )

(thodi der bad rajat aur purvi apne apne room me jate hai. Waha sab ese behave karte hai jaise kuch hua hi nai kyuki un logo ne decide kiya hota hai ki wo in dono ko romance karte hue range hath pakadenge )

**At 6:37 , in hall-**

(all were present both couples were sitting on bajoth. Ek taraf tarika aur abhi baithe hote hai aur unse thoda dur daya aur shreya baithe hote hai. Haldi ki rasam shuru hoti hai. Song bajta hai.

(first comes sm , sf , tf and tm to apply haldi )

**Banno Re Banno Meri Chali Sasuraal Ko**

**Ankhiyon Mein Paani De Gayi**  
**Duaa Mein Meethi Gud Dhaani Le Gayi **

(then comes acp and drs )

**Re Kabira Maan Jaa**  
**Re Faqeera Yun Na Ja**

**Aaja Tujhko Pukaare Teri Parchhaaiyan**

(then comes purvi , divyana an

d tasha . Divyana charon ko haldi lagati hai. Tasha Shreya ko aur purvi tarika ko haldi lagati hai aur bad me dono ishara karke daya aur abhijeet k puri muh par haldi laga deti hai. Duo unhe surprised look dete hai )  
**Tooti Chaarpai Wohi Thandi Purvaai Rasta Dekhe**

Purvi- ab saliya hai to masti to karenge hi na JIJAJI

**Doodhoon Ki Malaai Wohi**

Ye sunkar daya hasta hai aur abhi purvi k kan khichte hue kehta hai

Abhi- ab jija hu to itna to haq banta hi haina SAALIJI  
**Mitti Ki Suraahi Rasta Dekhe.** .

(tasha jaldise wahase chali jati hai taki daya ko esa mauka na mile. Ye dekhkar sab hasne lagte hai )

**Ho Doodhoon Ki Malaai Wohi**  
**Mitti Ki Suraahi Rasta Dekhe. .** .

(phir ate hai hamare boys. Sab abhi aur daya ko haldi se bhar dete hai )  
**Gudiya Ri Gudiya Tera Gudda Perdesiya**  
( akhir me pankaj abhi k pau baki hote hai to uspar bhi haldi laga deta hai aur vivek daya k bazuo par. Wo jante hai ki mehmano ki aur bado ki wajahse ye kuch nai keh payenge )

**Jodi Aasmani Ho Gayi Shagun Pe Dekho Shaad Maani Ho Gayi**

**Re Kabira Maan Jaa**

(badme pj un charo ke hath me nariyal dete hai aur unko matra pura hone tak maun rehne k liye kehte hai. Jab pj matra padh rahe hote hai tab sab un logoki tang khichte hai. Duo ko gussa aa raha hota hai par kya kare? Akhir me rasam khatam hoti hai aur wo log smile karte hai aur sabko dangerous look dete hai )

**Re Faqeera Yun Na Jaa**  
**Aaja Tujhko Pukaare Teri Parchhaaiyannnnnnn**

**Re Kabira , Re Kabira. . .**

(aur charo ko khada karke PJ: ) unke ser k upar se gangajal ghumate hai. Aur phir kehte hai

PJ-haldi ki rasam sampanna hui. Ab kal tak dulha dulhano ek dusre ko nai dekhenge. Ye sunkar duo ki ankhe fati ki fati reh jati hai. Sab unke expressions ko dekhkar haste hai )

Drs- are hamare jabaz officers kal tak ki hi bat hai bad me to ye hamesha k liye apki.

(aur sab hadte hai. Tarika aur Shreya niche dekhkar muskurati hai par duo ekdusre ko bichara look dete hai )

(aur wo log sochte hai ki apni would b patni ko dhyan se dekh le taki kal tak bina dekhe reh sake. Isliye wo log Jaise hi apni mundi ghomakar unki taraf dekhte hai to un ke samne koi kapada aa jata hai. Tasha aur purvi ne unlogo ke bichme kapda pakada rakha hota hai. Wo log un dono ko plz look dete hai par wo to saliya hai thodi manenegi? Akhir kar duo har man lete hai aur apne man ko mana lete hai ki kal tak unhe apni hone wali patniyo ko nai dekhna hai. Phir sab mehman chale jate hai. Sab dinning area me ate hai. Purvi tarika aur Shreya ki chair ko mod deti hai taki duo unhe dekh na paye. Sab maujud hote hai isliye duo bhi zyada koshishe nai karte)

**Khana khate waqt -**

Abhi- (whispering to daya ) daya yar kal tak . Kaise karenge hum? Daya ek to tumhe pata haina jo bat ka mana karo wo pehle karne ka man hota hai.

Daya- (whispering ) ha boss ye bat to hai. Agar esehi hota to hum itna beechen nai hote. Mujse to ruka hi nai jaa raha par kya kare ab rasam hai nibhani to hogina.

Abhi- (eith sad face ) ha.

Vineet- abhi sir daya sir KUCH chahiye?

Abhi- (smiling fakely ) nahi vineet ji kripaya ap apne bhojan graham karle.

(all suppress their laughter )

Tasha- (duo ki tang khichte khichte bore ho jati hai isliye wo sochti hai kyuna kisi aur ko pareshan kiya jaye . So taking purvi's hand in her hands ) wow purvi tumhari mehendi ka rang to dekho kitna gehra hai. U r so lucky.

Purvi- (laughing lightly ) isme lucky hone ki kya bat hai?

Tasha- lucky hone ki bat hai purvi. Sab kehte hai ki jis ladki ki mehendi ka rang gehra hota hai use bahut pyar karne wala pati milta hai.

(purvi turant hi rajat k samne dekhte hai. Rajat bhi chotisi smile k sath use dekh raha hota hai. Bado aur dulhano k alawa sab ki nazare purvi aur rajat par hoti hai. Dono pagalo ki tarah ekdusre me kho jate hai. Jaise hi tasha dekhti hai ki salunkhe ka dhyan bhi purvi ki taraf gaya hai wo chamach uthane k bahane jhukti hai aur purvi ko pinch karti hai. Purvi turant apne dreamy world se bahar ati hai. Tasha use sorry kehti hai aur sab khana khane lagte hai. Rajvi , dulhane aur bado k alwa sab ke bich isharebazi chal rahi hoti hai. Rajvi apna sar niche karke khane lagte hai kyuki unhe pata he ki agar undono ne phirse ek dusre ko dekha to pata nai phir kaha kho jayenge. Aur yaha dulhano ko divyana sabkuch badme batane ka bolti hai aur isliye wo waha kya hua wo apni ankho se nai dekh paye uske liye sad feel karti hai. Is tarah Khana khane k bad rajvi k alawa sab kamre me chale jate hai kyuki rajvi ne sabko kasam de rakhi hoti hai ki sari taiyariya wo dono khud hi karenge. Waha girls room me sab circle karke baithe hote hai. Tarika aur Shreya dusri taraf muh karke baithe hote hai aur plan akhri bar discuss karte hai )

(niche sabke chale jane k bad rajvi ek dusre ki tarf ate hai ki ab kya bole. Thodi der dono yaha waha dekhte dekhte khade rehte hai aur sochte hai ki harbar usehi kyu convo start karna padta hai. Finally rajat bolta hai kyuki use bolne se zyada silence weird lag raha tha )

Rajat-to purvi chale. Ajj kuch zyada hi kam hai.

Purvi- (nodding ) ha.

(Then both go to hall and start their work as workers and decoraters were not yet present there. Iss taraf puri shaitano ki team bat jati hai aur alag alag jagah par tainat ho jati hai. Divyana aur tasha upar kisi rope ko supporter se bandhi hui kholkar aur apne hatho me kas ke (tightly ) pakadkar khade hote hai. Pankaj music and sound area me hota hai. Aur abhijeet aur daya sidiyo k pas. Sab ek dusre ko ishara karte hai k 'ready' . Aur phir duo hall k bilkul bichme akar khade ho jate hai aur rajat ko waha bulate hai. Rajat waha ata hai )

Rajat- haan sir kuch kam hai?

Abhi- rajat wo kal ke menue me purvi se discuss karke kuch ek do sweets aur add kardo. Hume lagta hai itni si cheezo se kuch acha prabhav nai padehga. Specially dcp par.

Rajat-(dcp ka nam sunte hi has kar)jee sir me abhi hi add kar va deta hu.

(fir abhi use thanks bolta hai aur use bato me busy rakhta hai. Tabtak daya apne pocket mese bottle nikalta hai aur usmese liquid niche dalta hai. Phir abhijeet purvi ko waha bulata hai . Wo use rajat k karib khada karne k liye uske kan khichhta hai aur uski mastiyo k liye use jhut muth ka dat deta hai. Sab plan ekdam sahi ja raha hota hai. Phir hamare duo unhe gn kehke chale jane lagte hai. Par daya apna pair thoda side me karke purvi k pair ko thaka deta hai. Phir dono ekdam speed se sidiya chad jate hai. Waha tel hone ki wajse purvi apne ap ko sambhal nai pati aur rajat ke upar girti hai. Par rajat ap balance sambhal leta hai aur dono phirse ekdusre k nazdik aa jate hai. Dono k chehre phirse karib hote hai aur as usual ekdusre ki ankho me kho jate hai. Isi dauran vineet pankaj ko aur freedy d&t ko ishara karte hai. D&t rope ko dheela kar deti hai. Is wajah se rajvi k upar dono tarafse bandhi hui tokri jaisi cheez ek tarafse niche ho jati hai aur usme se ful barasne shuru ho jate hai. Aur ab pankaj music on karta hai aur volume high kar deta hai. Gana bajta hai )

**Aankhon ki Gustakhiyan. . Maaf hoon**

**O aankhon ki**  
**Gustakhiyan. . Maaf hoon**

(rajvi were lost in each other. Rajat ka ek hath purvi k peth par tha to dusra uske waist par. Purvi k dono hath uske chest par the. Dono bahut zyada karib the. Dono k faces sirf 2 inch dur honge. Unke upar fulo ki barsaat ho rahi thi. Jiska shayad un dono ko andaza hi nai tha. )

**Ek tuk tumhein dekhti hain**  
**Jo baat kehna chaahe zubaan**  
**Tumse vo ye kehti hain**

( purvi es pal ko ked rakhna chahti thi apne dilo dimag me. Isliye wo bina kisiki parwah kiye use dekhe jati hai )

**Aankhon ki**  
**Sharmohaya. . Maaf ho**

(par bina palak japkaye rajat ka use dekhna akhir me use apne nazare niche karne par majboor karta hai )  
**Tumhein dekhke jhukti hain**  
**Uthi aankhein jo baat na keh sakin**  
**Jhuki aankhein wo. . Kehti hain**  
**Aankhon ki**  
**Aankhon ki**  
**Gustakhiyan. . Maaf hoon**

**Aa. . A. .**

(rajat ko purvi ka uske itne pas hona, use yakeen nai ata. Apne pyar ka ehsas hone k bad pehli bar wo purvi se itna nazdik hota hai. Wo bilkul bhi hilna ya apni akho ko uspar se hatana nai chahta hai )

**Har dam tumhein sochti hain**  
**Jab hosh mein hota hai jahan**  
**Madhosh ye krti hain**  
**Aankhon ki sharmohaya**  
**Maaf ho**

(purvi apni jhuki hui ankhe band karti hai. Rajat us pari ko dekhte rehta hai. Us ke gaal ki lali ko dekhte rehta hai. Uski jhuki nazaro ko dekhte rehta hai )

Purvi- (thinking ) **Ye zindagi aapki hi amaanat rahegi**  
rajat- (thinking )** Dil mein sada aapki hi mohabbat rahegi**  
RAJVI- (thinking )** In saanson ko aapki hi zaroorat rahegi**  
**Haan is dil ki**  
**Naadaniyaan maaf hon**  
(purvi fir apni ankhe kholkar uski taraf dekhte hai aur unintentionally smile karti hai )

**Ye mere kahan sunti hain**  
**Ye pal pal jo hote hain bepal sanam**  
**Toh sapne naye bunti hain**

**Aankhon ki**  
**Aankhon ki**  
**Gustakhiyan. . Maaf hon**  
**Sharmohaya. . Maaf ho**

(gana pura ho jata hai par dono k ankho ki gustakhiya khatam nai hoti. Waha upar sab camera me ye shoot kar lete hai. Sabke chehro par badi se bhi badi smiles hoti hai. Undono ko pyar me pagal hota dekh sab ekdusre ko bar bar naughty smile dete hai. Dono dulhano ye sab esi jagah se dekhti hai jahase duo unhe dekh na paye )

(lagbhag 10 minute bad rajat regains his senses aur wo purvi ko blush karte hue aur ankhe band rakhe hue dekhte hai aur neeche pade hue phooloko dekhte hai. Phir wo hall me yaha waha dikhta hai. Jaise hi sabko pata chalta hai ki rajat apne dreamy world se bahar aa gaya hai wo sab chup jate hai. Phir rajat upar dekhte hai aur kisiko upar na pakar relax feel karta hai aur purvi ko chod deta hai. Jaise hi purvi ko ehsas hota hai ki ab uski kamar parse hath hath gaya hai wo apni ankhe kholti hai. Dono phirse ankho me kho jate hai par is bar dono apne ap ko control karte hue nazar hata dete hai. Aur ekdusre ko sorry bolkar apne apne kam me lag jate hai. Upar bhi unhe kam karta dekh sab room me jate hai aur zor zorse hasne lagte hai )

**In girls room ,**

Sachin- (apna hasi ko rokne ki koshish karte hue ) aplogone dekha rajat sir ki nazar purvi parse hatne ka naam hi nai le rahi thi.

Daya- (apna pet pakadkar haste hue ) haa bhy pyar me bawara ho gaya hai chora.

divyana- (laughing more and more ) sir ek to wo sab scene yad aa rahe hai aur upar se apppp (and she burst out laughter. Use dekhkar sab hasne lagte hai )

freedy-(apni hasi kothoda control karke) ab kya karna hai sir?

Pankaj-(excitedly)sir chaliyena unko ye clip dikhakr chidhate hai

Tasha-(haskar)lo karlina pankaj wali bat

Shreya-(naughtily)pankaj abhi to un dono ne ekdusre ko propose bhi nai kiya hai. Ye clip to future k liye banai hai. Taki jab hamare pas chidhane ka mauka ho to to hum achese chidha sake

Nikhil-(pankaj ko pet par marker) samje motu

(and all again laugh. Pankaj gives Nikhil angry look and then when Nikhil gives him side-hug he also joins them. Aur phir sab apne apne kamro me so jate hai)

(yaha hamare rajvi badi mushkil se kam me dhyan lagate hai kyuki unke dimag me ekdusre ki tasvir ghum rahi hoti hai par kisi bhi tarah man ko manakar wo log rat ke 3:30 baje tak kam khatam kar lete hai. Aur phir bina ekdusre ko dekhe good night wish karke apne apne room me chale jate hai aur ekdusre k bare me sochte hai. Purvi Sochti hai ki kyu rajat use ese dekh raha tha? Ase friends to nai dekhte. Warna vineet bhi use ese dekhta. Yaha rajat sochta hai ki kyu hall k bicho bich khade hone k bavjud purvi ko kisike dekhne ki padi nai thi? Kyu wo use apne se aalag karke gussa nai hui? Kyu mera jaisa hal tha uska bhi waisa hi hal lag raha tha? Dono apne ap se sawal karte hai aur apne man se jawab pakar muskurate muskurate sapno me kho jate hai , Soo jate hai )

_**A/n-uff finally likhdiya chap…. Muje pata hai ye kuch zyada hi filmy ho gaya hai…par kya kru sab situation ko dekhakar plan karna padta hai. . chaliye bataiye apko ye chap acha laga ya nai. Taki muje pata chale age ese filmy type scenes add karu ya nai. (btw 'vineet wala plan' is my creation ) aur ye bhi bataiye k vineet and team ka plan kaisa laga. Ab me to chali .**_

_**Aur haan next update on 16/17. Till then enjoy. Bye. Love u guys.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/n-sorry friends for late update. Padhai ne pagal kar diya. Par ab auur nai. Exams khatam :) :)_

_Now rajvi fans plz pay attention here. Ye chap aur iske bad wale chap;dono abhirika aur Dareya k zyada hai. Isme me rajvi ko include to karungi par bahut bahut kam isliye plz wait kijiyega aur abhirika aur Dareya ko enjoy kijiyega. Again really sorry. :'(_

_Abhirika and Dareya fans,are u guyz happy? Atlast their romance will blossom everywhere. :)_

_And now here is next chap_

**Next day-**

(sab subah jaldi jagkar apne apne kamo me lag jate hai. Subeh k 9 baje hote hai. Rajat aur purvi apne jazbato ko control karke alg alag jagah sab cheezo ko last bar check kar rahe hote hai. Purvi caterers k sath kuch discuss kar rahi hoti hai aur rajat decorations ko dekhke kuch kuch jagah auur decorations karva raha hota hai aur kahi kahi ka nikalva raha hota hai. Baki sab apne apne kamro me ya to khud taiyar ho rahe hote hai ya to dusro ki madad kar rahe hote hai. Tarika apna joda pehn k bar bar mirror me dekhkar binawajah thik kar rahi hoti hai. Shreya k balo me ek beaty specialist hairstyle le rahi hoti hai. Divyana shiv ko ready kar rahi hoti hai. Tasha nahane gai hoti hai. Iss tarah boys room me vineet taiyar hokar game khel raha hota hai. Pankaj abhijeet ki sherwani par broch laga raha. Sachin aur freedy waha nai hote. Wo dono niche sitting arrangements aur security ka kam dekh rahe hote hai. Vivek daya ko pagadhi pehna raha hota hai. Acp as usual salunkhe ko dat-te dat-te uski taiyar hone me madad kar rahe hote hai. Dono ladki ke papa apne jo mehman aa gaye ho unki khatirdari kar rahe hote hai. Dono ma pj k sath widhi me jo cheese chahiye uski bate kar rahe hote hai. Muhurat 11 baje ka hota hai isliye sab jaldi jaldi kam khatam kar rahe hote hai. Sab yaha se waha daud rahe hote hai)

**At 10:45,in boys room-**

(vivek sachin k busy hone ki wajah se shiv ko bahar le jata hai. Pankaj aur vineet niche madad karne chale jate hai. Ab sirf duo room me taiyar hokar baithe hote hai. Daya bar bar apni pagadi ko thik kar raha hota hai. Aur abhijeet bar bar ghadi dekh raha hota hai)

Daya-(irritatingly) boss ye pagadi thik hi nai ho rahi. Kahi shadi k bich gir gai to kya kahenge log?

Abhi-(bina uski bato par dhyan diye) kuch nai hoga daya(phirse ghadi me dekhte hai)

Daya-(uski harkate notice karke mazak me gussa hokar) kya boss ghadime dekhe ja rahe ho? Shadi hone jaa rahi hai to kya apne daya ko bhul jaoge?

Abhi-(uski bat sunke gusse me) daya ye kya bol rahe ho? Mene kaha thana k hamari shadi ho ya na ho hamari dosti par me koi anch nai ane dunga. Tumne phirse agar ye bat uthai na to dekh lena.

Daya-(with puppy face) abhi, tum apne ye chotuse bhai ko aise kaise dat sakte ho? Agar meri ankhe suji hui lagi to log kya kahenge? Tum acp sir ko aur Shreya ko kya jawab doge?

Abhi-(smiles on his antics,hits lightly on his cheeks) bas bas ab zyada natak mat kar. La pagadi thik kardu.

(then daya sits on a chair and abhi while fixing his pagadi)

Abhi- daya muje to yakeen hi nai ho raha k ab hamare ghar me do auur log honge. Kitna jaldi jaldi ye sab ho gaya na?

Daya- ha abhi wo bat to hai. Aj tak anatho k Jaise rahe hai par ab hamara khud ka ek parivar hoga. Kitna acha haina ye ehsas. Boss itne dukho k bad jo khushi mile uski khushi dugni hoti hai (and he closes his eyes so that tear which were forming in his eyes don't come out)

Abhi-(after fixing pagadi, keeps his hand on daya's shoulder) daya ab ye sab bhul ja. Jo sunehra safar hum shuru karne ja rahe hai uske sapne dekh. Shreya k sath apne jivan guzarne k sapne dekh (michiviously) aur apne bacho k panties badalne k sapne dekh.

Daya-(making faces) eww. Me koi panty wanty nai badalne wala. Wo sab Shreya( something strikes his mind and he gives abhi angry look seeing his 100 watt smile. He says) boss bacche? Tum mujse bade ho yad haina? To bache bhi to tumhare pehle hongena?

Abhi- nai yar. Esa nai hoga. Dekhna me pehle bada papa banunga phir papa.

Daya-(michiviously) acha to tum bade papa banana chahte ho. To phir me bhi wahi banana chahta hu. (with naughty smile) kyu na hum rajat se is bare me bat kare?

(abhi gives him same naughty smile and hits him on his arm. Then both starts laughing remembering yesterday's scenes. Soon they were interrupted by acp. Atlast that moment comes when they are to b taken in mandap by their father. So acp, Nikhil, vivek and freedy come to take them to mandap. Wo dono apni hasi ko rokakar khade hote hai. Acp unke pas akar muskura kar unke sar k upar se paise ghumakar vivek ko garibo ko de dena ka kehte hai. Phir teeno hug karte hai aur phir mandap me jane k liye room se bahar nikalte hai. Mandap me abhi pehle aur daya tisre bajoth par baithta hai. Pj mantra padhna shuru karte hai. Sare mehman ake chairs par baithke rasme dekh rahe hote hai. Freedy aur vivek shiv k sath khel rahe hote hai. Tasha aur divyana bate kar rahi hoti hai. Rajat phone par bate kar raha hota hai. Sachin, vineet , Nikhil aur pankaj sab mehmano ki khatirdari me dono dulhano k papa k sath lag jate hai. Tabhi thodi der me DCP ate hai. Unke hath me do gift box hote hai. Acp aur salunkhe unse gale milte hai. Dcp unhe gift deta hai aur phir teeno ek sath chairs par baithkar bate karte hai)

DCP- are wah acp. Tumhare officers ne itni jaldi me bhi shadi me koi kami nai rakhi. Sab ek dam firstclass hai.

Acp- thank you sir. Lekin ap mehendi aur haldi me kyu nai aye?

Dcp-wo ek important meeting thi. Waise usi meeting related aj kuch bat bhi karni hai.

Drs- meeting related yaha?

(acp gives him angry look and then says )

Acp-(to dcp)ha boliye kya bat karni thi?

Dcp- wo me tumhare dono honhar beto k samne hi kahunga.

Drs-(laughs)is ke to bahut se honhar bête hai. Ap kin do ki bat kar rahe hai?

Dcp-tumlogo ki jaan jin dono me basti hai. Abhijeet aur daya. Aur kaun.

Acp-(narrowing his eyes)meeting se related unse kyu bat karni hai?

Dcp-acp tumhari yahi adat muje nai pasand. Sabra hi nai rakhta. Dekhna ek din is wajah se koi bada mujrim tumhare hath se nikal jayega aur tum pachtate hi rahoge(ye kehkar wo mandap ki taraf muh kar lete hai taki acp ki gusse wali ankho se bach sake. Is mauke ka faida uhakar drs whispers in acp's ear)

Drs- ye ab hamare officers k liye kya nayi musibat laya hoga?

(acp jawab nai dete. Bas dcp ko aur bad me duo k haste chehro ko dekhte hai)

(thodi der bad kariban **11:20** baje pj dono ladkiyo ki ma-o ko ek ek kalash dete hai jisme gehu hote hai aur upar nariyal hota hai. Pj khade hokar kehte hai)

Pj- es gehu ko bahar zamin me gadh kar uske upar hame puja karni hai aur bad me nariyal waha rakh dena hai. Jab bidai hogi to isi nariyal ko dulha dulhano ki gadi k niche rakhkar todenge. Aur phir us tute hue nariyal ko bhi wahi gadh dena hai. Aur ye sab dulho ki sasu ma karti hai isliye ap dono mere sath bahar chaliye.

(sm and tm nods. Wo dono pj k sath bahar us kalash ko lekar chali jati hai. Kuch aurate bhi shadi k gane gate hue unke sath jati hai. Jaise hi pj jate hai acp duo ko waha bulate hai. Duo bahar akar dcp se hath milate hai aur unhe ane k liye shukriya bolte hai)

Acp-(to dcp) ab ye dono bhi yah aa gaye ab boliye kya bat hai.

(duo ekdusre ko confused look dete hai. Dcp sighs and tell them whole thing. Wo sunkar Drs aur daya ki ankhe fati ki fati reh jati hai. Acp gussa hota hai. Abhi blankly dcp ko dekhte hai)

Dcp-(with surprised but little frightened expressions)ye tummm log muje ese kyu dekh rahe ho? Ye mere akele ka faisla nai hai. Meeting me jitney bhi log the un sab ka hai.

Drs-(with full anger) ap esa kaise kar sakte ho. I don't care ye kiska faisla ho. Abhi abhi shadi hui hai abhijeet ki aur ap.

Daya-(in somewhat loud tone) salunkhe sahab ap ko kya lagta hai ye sujaw kisne diya hoga? ( and they both look dcp. Before dcp could explain anything further daya continues)

Daya- dcp sahab. Ap bhalehi hum sab k boss ho par hum apki katputliya nai hai. Ap jo man me aye wo nai kar sakte. Samje ap.

Acp-(with red eyes) daya salunkhe. Apna time inse bat karne me waste mat bhi dekhte hu ye sab kaise hota hai. Me bhi acp hu. Dekhte hu sab meri bat kaise talte hai.

Dcp-(with show off anger) thik hai thik hai. Me bhi dekhte hu tum kaise ye hone se rokte ho.

(aur phir wo uthkar jane lagte hai tabhi)

Abhi-me taiyar hu.

(drs,daya and acp shocked)

Daya- ye tum kya keh rahe ho abhijeet? Jante bhi ho iska kya matlab hai? Shadi k agle din hi (and he frowns and looks other side)

Drs-(with angry tone) me tumhe esa nai karne dunga. Pata bhi hai tarika ko pata chalega to uspar kya bitegi?

Abhi- sir tarika ko me samjaunga. Aur wo khud cid me kam karti hai. Meri bat samj jayegi.

Drs- nai wo man bhi jaye to bhi me tum dono ko esi bewkoofi nai karne dunga.

Dcp-(to acp) dekho tumhara officer kitna samjdar hai. Apne jazbato ko apne kam k bich nai lata. Aur tum (he stops when gets angriest look from acp and then ) me jata hu.

(and he leaves. After his going)

Daya- abhi tum pagal ho gaye ho? Nai me tumhe ye pagalpanti nai karne dunga.

Acp- ha abhijeet tumhe aisa koi faisla karne ki zarurat nai hai. Is dcp ko to me dekh lunga.

Abhi- acp sir,jab apne kabhi duty k age kuch nai dekha to me kaise dekh sakta hu. Salunkhe sahab tarika man jayegi. Wo samjdar hai. Akhir beti kiski hai (and he laughs lightly. Drs frowns and leaves from there)

Abhi-( keeping his hand on his shoulder) aur mere pyare se bhai daya. Meri chinta mat kar. Me tum logoke touch me rahungana. Don't worry. Plz mere liye ye aur mushkil mat kar. (naughtily)Tere pas Shreya to hogi.

(daya hugs him. Abhi bhi use tightly hug karta hai aur sochta hai ki ab bas tarika ka sath mil jaye to ye mushkil hal ho jaye. Then pj enters with all womens. Abhi smiles and tells daya to do the same or he will beat him. Daya smiles a little and then both moves again in mandap. Acp with proud smile and drs with sad face watches abhi hiding his emotions. Acp looks salunkhe and gives him side-hug. Salunkhe tries to smile. Aur phirse pj mantra padhna shuru karte hai aur sab mandap ki aur dekhkar rasmo ko enjoy karte hai . Salunkhe k dimag me dcp ki kahi bate ghum rahi hoti hai. Acp constantly abhi ki taraf dekh rahe hote hai aur usko itne strongly sabkuch handle karne ki wajah se proud feel karte hai. Daya ka bhi drs k jaisa hal hota hai. Abhi sab kuch bhulkar bas in palo ko jine ka sochta hai par daya k sad face ko dekhkar wo pareshan ho jata hai. Phir wo daya ko dhere-dhere bolkar samjata hai ki ye pal phirse nai ayenge isliye sab bhulkar wo sirf apni shadi par dhyan de. Daya nods but abhi is not satisfied. Isliye wo use kasam deta hai apni dosti ki. Daya k ankh me ansu aa jate hai par wo ansu poch kar smile karta hai aur dono hawan kund me pj k kehne par ghee dalte hai)

**Nearly 11:50pm,in mandap-**

Pj-ab kanya ko bulaiye.

(small smile appears on duo's face. Tasha aur divyana unke chehro ko dekhkar hasti hai aur upar jati hai. Thodi der bad sab sidhiyo k upar dekhte hai aur sab kuch khusur-pusur karne lagte hai. Duo apne ser side me ghumate hai and then they eyes widen. Wo nazara dekhkar unke muh khue k khule reh jate hai. Wo dekhte hai ki tarika aur Shreya sidhiyo par se utar rahi hoti hai. Tarika ne red+green color ka bridal dress pehna hota hai aur Shreya ne red+blue color ka velvet ka joda pehna hota hai.

**[isse zyada nai explain kar sakti k wo dono kaise taiyar hui hai. So baki ka me ap par chodti hu :)]**

Dono apna ser niche karke sidhiya utar rahi hoti hai. Tarika aur Shreya bichme hote hai. Tarika k dusri side tasha aur Shreya ki dusri side divyana hoti hai. Baki ki ladkiya dulhano k upar chunni rakhke unke sath chale ja rahi hoti)

_**Shehnaaiyon Ki Sada Keh Rahi Hai**_  
_**Khushi Ki Mubaarak Ghadi Aa Gayi Hai**_  
_**Saji Surkh Jodi Mein Chaand Si Dulhan**_  
_**Zameen Pe Falak Se Pari Aa Gayi Hai**_

_**Dulhe Ka Sehra Suhaana Lagta Hai**_  
_**Dulhan Ka To Dil Deewana Lagta Hai**_  
_**Palbhar Mein Kaise Badalte Hain Rishte**_  
_**Ab To Har Apna Begaana Lagta Hai**_  
_**Dulhe Ka Sehra Suhaana Lagta Hai**_  
_**Dulhan Ka To Dil Deewana Lagta Hai**_

(dono mandap me ati hai tarika abhi k pas second bajoth par baith jati hai aur Shreya fourth par. Abhi ko tarika ko dekhte hi dcp k words yad ate hai. Isliye wo kamzor na pade isliye hawan kund ki taraf dekhte hai. Tarika ko ye thoda ajeeb lagta hai par phir sochti hai ki shayad itne sare logo k samne use ghurna nai chahta hoga. Yaha daya sachme Shreya ko bhulkar use ghure jaa rha hota hai. Shreya looks him from corner of her eyes and her heartbeat starts to race like horse. Tasha aur divyana ,daya k ye hal dekhkar hasti hai aur zor zorse khasne lagti hai. Daya apni sapno ki duniya se bahar ata hai aur phir blush+smile karte hue hawan ki taraf dekhne lagta hai. Tarika aur abhi daya ki hasi dekhkar smile karte hai aur phir dono ekdusre ko dekhte hai. Tarika ko abhi ki ankho me sadness dikhai deti hai par phir sochti hai ki wo shayad uska wehem hoga. Abhi usko dekhte rehta hai. Tarika Sharma jati hai aur niche dekh leti hai. Uski jhuki nazar dekhkar abhi akhir kar hasta hai aur phir hawan ki agni ko dekhne lagta hai)

_**Saat Pheron Se Bandha Janmon Ka Yeh Bandhan**_  
_**Pyaar Se Joda Hai Rab Ne Preet Ka Daaman**_  
(yaha Dono jode phero k liye khade ho jate hai. Sm aur tm gath-bandhan  
karte hai. Phere shuru hote hai. Charo phere lete hai. Upar se phul baraste hai. Sab ye sab dekhkar khush hote hai)  
_**Hain Nayi Rasmein, Nayi Kasmein, Nayi Uljhan**_  
_**Honth Hai Khaamosh, Lekin Keh Rahi Dhadkan**_  
_**Dhadkan Dhadkan, Dhadkan Dhadkan -2**_  
_**Dhadkan Meri Dhadkan, Dhadkan Teri Dhadkan - 2**_  
_**Dhadkan, Dhadkan, Dhadkan, Dhadkan - 2**_  
_**Dhadkan, Meri Dhadkan, Meri Dhadkan**_

(phir phere pure hote hi dono couples ekdusre ko warmala pehnate hai. Phir dono couples baith jate hai. Sindoor lagane ki rasam ati hai. Divyana aur purvi tarika aur Shreya ka mang-tika hatati hai aur duo unki mang bharte hai. Phir ati hai mangalsutra pehnane ki rasam. Duo apni apni dulhano ko mangalsutra pehnate hai. Phir pj mantra padhna shuru karte hai)  
Mushkil Ashkon Ko Chhupaana Lagta Hai  
Dulhan Ka To Dil Deewana Lagta Hai  
Palbhar Mein Kaise Badalte Hain Rishte  
Ab To Har Apna Begaana Lagta Hai  
Dulhe Ka Sehra Suhaana Lagta Hai  
Dulhan Ka To Dil Deewana Lagta Hai

_**(music)**_

(rajat sab ladko k sath baitha hota hai aur wo sab abhi aur daya k expressions par has rahe hote hai. Tabhi rajat ki nazar sidhiyo par jati hai. Purvi sidhiya utarte utarte kuch ladkiyo k sath bate kar rahi hoti hai. Wo purple sharara me itni sundar lag rahi hoti hai ki rajat bhul jata hai ki wo sabke sath baitha hai aur uske muh se 'wow' nikal jata hai. Vineet, sachin, pankaj aur freedy uske expressions ko enjoy karte hai. Meanwhile purvi ladkiyo se bat karte karte bar bar as pas dekhte hai. Rajat sochta hai shayad kisiko dhundh rahi hogi. Tabhi dono ki nazar takrati hai. Dono smile exchange karte hai. Baki sab unko dekhkar haste hai par vineet gata hai 'ankho ki gustakhiya maaf ho,tik tuk tumhe….' Jaise hi wo dekhte hai ki rajat uska face uski taraf turn kar raha hai wo mandap ki aur dekhte dekhte gana continue karta hai'… dekhte hai,jo bat kehna chahe zuban tumse ye wo kehti hai'. Rajat ko kal rat wala scene yad ata hai aur wo phirse purvi ko dekhne lagta hai. Purvi k khayalo me wo itna kho jata hai ki use vineet par zara sa bhi shaq nai hota. Vineet phirse uski taraf dekhte dekhte gana gane lagta hai. Par rajat to bar bar purvi ko dekhe jata hai. Iss taraf purvi bhi tasha aur divyana k pas akar baithti hai aur tasha ke sath bat karte karte tasha k piche baithe hue rajat ko bar bar dekhte hai. Wo hasti hai,muh banati hai,tasha ko jhut muth ka marti hai. Har vo cheez karti hai jisse use rajat ka attention mile. Aur wo successful bhi ho jati hai)

(kanya dan ka samay ata hai. Dono ladkiyo k mat pita ate hai aur kanya dan ki rasame karte hai. Shreya aur tarika apne ansu rok nai pa rahi hoti hai. Dono maao k ankhe bhi bhar ati hai. Sab ye dekhkar emotional ho jate hai. Shiv divyana ko rota hua dekhkar uske ansu pochta hai)  
_**Main Teri Baahon Ke Jhule Mein Pali Babul**_  
_**Jaa Rahi Hoon Chhodke Teri Gali Babul**_  
_**Main Teri Baahon Ke Jhule Mein Pali Babul**_  
_**Jaa Rahi Hoon Chhodke Teri Gali Babul**_

(bidai ka samay ata hai. Dono ladkiyo apni maa ko lipatkar roti hai. Phir Shreya apne papa k pair chone niche jhukti hai aur baithe baithe rone lagti hai. Uske papa jhuk kar use gale lagate hai aur dono apne ansuo ko behene dete hai. Waha tarika apni maa se alag hokar apne papa ko dhundhti hai aur unhe ek kone me pakar waha jati hai . Wo unhe hug karke roti hai. Uske papa use manate hue aur kehte hue k 'rote nai hai beta,hum hamesha tumhare sath hai' uska hath ankh me ansu rakhke abhi k hath me de dete hai)  
_**Khoobsurat Yeh Zamaane Yaad Aayeenge**_  
_**Chaahke Bhi Hum Tumhe Na Bhool Paayenge**_  
( dono dulhano apne pati k sath age badhti hai. Ankhe ansuo se bhari hoti hai. Purvi darwaze par thal lekar khadi hoti hai. Wo log waha ate hai. Dulhano apne dono hatho se thal mese chaval lekar piche ki taraf fekti hai. Piche sm aur tm rote hue apna pallu failakar khadi hoti hai. Purvi apni beheno k ansu dekhkar ro padti hai aur thal side me rakhkar dono ko eksath hug karti hai. Shreya aur tarika buri tarah se roti hai. Tasha badi mushkil se teeno ko alg karti hai par Shreya use bhi hug kar leti hai. Tasha starts to console her. Divyana tarika k kandhe par hath rakhta hai aur ankho me ansu hone k bavjud hasti hai. Tarika uske hath ko apne hath me lekar niche ser rakhke auur rone lagti hai. Tasha aur divyana kisi tarah dono ko sambhal kar phirse unke patiyo k pas lati hai. Par tarika phirse mudkar apne mom dad ko hug karke rone lagti hai. Uski maa use alag karke,uske mathe ko chumkar abhi k pas lati hai)  
_**Muskhil**_  
_**Mushkil, Mushkil Daaman Ko Churaana Lagta Hai**_  
_**Dulhan Ka To Dil Deewana Lagta Hai**_  
_**Mushkil Daaman Ko Churaana Lagta Hai**_  
_**Dulhan Ka To Dil Deewana Lagta Hai**_  
_**Palbhar Mein Kaise Badalte Hain Rishte**_  
_**Ab To Har Apna Begaana Lagta Hai**_

(dono couples gadi me baithte hai. Sm aur tm unke damado ki gadi k niche nariyal rakhta hai. Gadi unke upar se chalti hai. Gadi jaa rahi hoti hai. Shreya window mese apne mumy papa ko bye karti hai,akhribar. Aur tarika abhi ko hug karke buri tarah se rone lagti hai. Abhi uske mathe par hath rakhke use rone deta hai)

_**Dhadkan Dhadkan, Dhadkan Dhadkan-4**_

(Car chali jati hai. Sm aur tm nariyal uthakar use usi jagah gadhte hai. Phir purvi , rajat, sachin aur divyana duo k ghar jate hai waha ki rasame sambhalne aur baki sab , sabka saman pack karte hai aur phir kariban do ghante bad kr hall ko bye kehte hai)


	12. Chapter 12

_**A\n- hi…. dareya and abhirika fans, kaise hai aplog? Ache nai hai to ho jaiye…. . kyuki ye chap aplogo k liye…. enjoy the romance…. . last me milte hai : )**_

**In abhirika's car-**

(tarika abhi bhi abhijeet ko hug kiye hue thi. Wo apne ma baap se dur hone ki wajah se ro rahi thi. Abhi was trying to console her )

Abhi- (keeping his hand on her head ) tarika, stop crying sweetheart. Tum jab chaho unse mil sakti ho.

Tarika- (sobbing ) abhijeet me roz jin chehro ko mere samne dekhte thi ab wo nai dekh paungi. Mom-dad k hone se jo sukun milta tha wo ab nai milega (and she again starts crying ) nai milega ab wo sukun.

Abhi- (separating her from hug ) tarika meri taraf dekho (tarika looks him ) me hu tumhare sath. I promise kabhi tumhe akele nai chodunga. Tumhe jab bhi apne mom dad ki yad ayegi me tumhe unke pas le jaunga. Par meri ek shart hai. Muje ye (rubbing her tears ) ansu nai cahiye. Bolo manzur?

Tarika- (laughs lightly ) manzur (and she again hugs him. He too hugs her )

**In dareya's car-**

(shreya was silently sitting in car. Wo car ki window k upar apna hath rakhke, uspar apna ser tika kar bahar dekh rahi thi. She was crying silently. Daya use notice kar raha hota hai. Pehle sochta hai ki use kisi bhi tarah hasa de par phir sochta hai iss tarah wo uska dard andar hi daba dega. Isliye wo use rone deta hai. Wo sochta hai uska dard ansuo k sath beh jayega. Isliye wo usk hath par hath rakhke age road par dekhne lagta hai. Shreya ko feel hota hai ki daya ka hath uske hath par hai par wo apni nazare bahar k nazaro se nai hatati. Wo darti hai ki kahi wo usko dekhkar kamzor na pad jaye aur zorse rone na lage . Use pata tha usko ese dekhkar daya bhi tense ho jayega . Dono ekdusre k bare me sochte hai aur apni apni tarrik se ekdusre ko sambhalte hai.

(thodi der bad dono cars duo k ghar k samne akar rukti hai. Abhi ne tarika ko raste me kisi tarah hasa hasa kar shant kar diya hota hai. Shreya abhi bhi sad hoti hai par car se utarne se pehle jab daya k samne dekhti hai to apne ap ko smile karne se rok nai pati. Uska pati usko cute aur badi si smile de raha hota hai. Wo kaise apne ap ko us smile ko dekhkar hasne se rok pati? Akhir usi smile ne to use 'daya ki diwani' bana diya tha )

(phir dono couples gadi se utarte hai aur ghar ki decorations dekhkar khush ho jate hai. Har taraf lights and flowers. Unko lagta hai shayad wo galat jagah aa gaye hai par phir nazar darwaze k pas k name plate par jati hai jaha likha hota hai-

_**Senior inspector abhijeet and forensic doctor tarika**_

_**Senior inspector daya and sub-inspector shreya**_

. Name plate ko dekhkar wo aur khush ho jate hai. Phir ekdure ko dekhte hai auur tang khichne me auur bato me lag jate hai. Thodi der bad ek auur car ati hai aur dono couples us car ki taraf dekhkar haste hai. Usmese purvi, rajat, sachin aur divyana bahar ate hai. Purvi aur divyan un dono couples ko smile dekar jaldise ghar k andar jati hai. Bahar sachin aur rajat duo ki tang khichte hai aur sab hasi mazak karne lagte hai. Thodi der bad purvi un dono naye jode ko andar bulati hai. Wo log main gate se andar ate hai aur darwaze k pas khade ho jate hai. Itni me unke piche baki k log bhi akar khade reh jate hai. Tasha andar jati hai aur purvi aur divyana ki madad karti hai. Phir purvi do chaval se bhare kalash ko lati hai aur dulhano k samne ghar ki dehliz par rakh deti hai. Tasha kumkum milaye hue pani k do thal lati hai aur kalash se thodi dur ghar k andar rakh deti hai. Divyana do bade se plain white kapade lati hai aur use thal k pas bicha deti hai. Teeno ladkiyo apni apni cheese rakhkar dono couples ko smile deti hai. Phir divyana s&t ko apne right leg se kalash girakar andar ane ko kehti hai. Dono ladkiyo kalsh girakar andar ati hai. Phir tasha unhe us pani k thal me khade rehne ko kehti hai. Both brides obey her. Aur phir )

Tasha- (to s&t ) ab meri bat dhyan se suno. Tum dono ko ese hi kumkum wale pairo se is white kapade par chalna hai (points toward small mandir ) waha tak. Hum (pointing towards cloth ) ye kapada pura hone par uske age dusra kapada rakh denge. Waha jakar tum logoko us mandir k pas jo wall hai uspar apne hantho k nishan chodne hai usi kumkum k pani me dubokar . Okay?

(both brides nod )

Divyana- par dhyan rahe kapade par dono pairo k nishan ekdusre k side by side nai ane chahiye. Matlab ek pair jaha rakha hai uske pas dusra pair nai rakhna hai. Acha ab rasm shuru karte hai.

(and then s&t after nodding lifts their right legs. Wo apne pair dhyan se us kapade par rakhte hai aur dhire dhire chalna shuru karte hai. Abhi aur daya bhi unke sath chalte hai aur rasam enjoy karte hai. Baki sab- acp, drs, vivek, rajat, sachin, vineet aur pankaj unke piche piche chalte hai aur nikhil unke age unlogo ki shooting karta hai. Phir jaise hi kapade ka edge aa jata hai purvi unkee samne dusra same type ka plain white kapada bicha deti hai. Is tarah dono dulhane mandir tak pahunch jati hai phir kumkum k pani me apne hath dubokar apne hath ki chaap diwar par chod deti hai. Is bat par freedy achanak hasne lagta hai. Sab confused hokar use dekhte hai. Un sab k aise confused expressions dekhkar freedy haste haste kehte hai )

Freedy- sir ajtak (pointing t&s ) in dono ne criminals k fingerprints liye hai. Aj bhagvan ne unki hand print le liye.

(all hearing this starts laughing. Ye rasam puri hone k bad purvi sab ko living room me ane ko kehti hai. Sab living room me akar waha bichaye hue gaddo par baithne jate hai. Par purvi un sab ko kehti hai ki gents ek side k gaddo par baithe aur ladies unke samne dusri side k gaddo par. Sab uski bat mankar waise baith jate hai. Duo ki nazare apni dulhano par se hatne ka naam nai leti. Is wajah se sabko unki tang khichne ka mauka mil jata hai. Thodi der bad tasha aur divyana do bade bade dudh se bhare hue thal lati hai aur dulha dulhano k bich me rakh deti hai. Phir )

Divyana- (apne hath me pakade hue colorful pathar aur ek ring ko dikhakar ) ye dekhiye. Ye sab me is dudh k thal me dalungi. (to both couples ) ap logoko apne apne thal me hath dalkar ring dhundhni hai.

Tasha-aur agar ye ring patni ne pati se pehle dhundh li to esa mana jayega k shadi k bad patni ki hukumat chalegi.

Vivek- aur agar pati ne dhundh li to pati ki chalegi.

Pankaj- wow ye to kafi interesting hai.

Drs- ha interesting to hai par muje pakka yakin hai meri betiya hi jitegi.

Rajat-are aese kaise. (keeping hand on abhi's shoulder ) hamare bhai hi jitenge.

Purvi- (confidently ) wo to dekha jayega.

Acp- (irritatingly ) wo to tab dekha jayegana jab tum log rasam shuru karoge.

(all shuts their mouth hearing this. Phir dareya aur abhirika apne samne pade hue thal me hath dalte hai. Abhijeet aur tarika ise ek game ki tarah lete hai aur jitne k liye apna hath dudh k thal me ghumane lagte hai. Yaha daya aur shreya ekdusre ko jitane k liye jo bhi hath me ata hai use chod dete hai. Hath puri tarah se dudh me dube hue hote hai isliye kisiko paat nai chalta. Abhi aur tarika apni jejan laga dete hai ki kahi par ring mil jaye par akhir me abhi ko ring mil jati hai. Abhi shows that ring to all. All boys clap. Rajat gives winning smile to purvi while she gives him fake smile. Tarika frowns. Abhi laughs at her expressions. Then all move their gaze towards our dareya. No not dareya, actually towards their hands. Sab bhagvan se pray karte karte unke hath ki taraf dekhte hai. Par dareya to ekdusre ko jitane k mud me hote hai. Ese hi kariban 10 minute bit jate hai. Kuch abhi tak na milne par )

Drs- (irritatingly ) are tum dono jaldi se ring dhundho na. Abhi tak ring kaise nai mile? Tum log to cid officers ho. Itni der kaise lag rahi hai?

Sachin- (narrowing his eyes, to daya ) kahi ap shreya bhabhi ko jitney ka mauka to nai de rahe hona?

Daya- are nai nai. Esi koi bat nai hai.

Acp- (in angry tone ) to kaisi bat hai? Abhi tak ek ring nai dhundh sake. Dekho hum sabko bhi ghar jana hai. Jaldi se ye rasam puri karo warna tum logoki khair nai.

(ye sunte hai dareya jaldi jaldi wakai me ring dhundhne lagte hai. Shreya k hath ring lag jati hai par wo jise hi apna hath bahar nikalne jati hai ring uske hathmese fisal jati hai aur phir kahi kho jati hai. Dono phir apne hatho ko yaha waha pherkar ring dhundhne ki koshish karte hai. Akhir me ring daya ko mil jati hai. Wo ring ko sabko dikhakar chen ki sans leta hai. Boys ki tarafse 'wah mere sher', 'we won', 'boys always wins' etc ki awaze ati hai. Yaha girls side par purvi, tasha aur divyana t&s ko dat-ti hai ki itni choti si ring nai dhundh paye. Tarika apne ap par gussa hoti hai par shreya daya ko khush dekhkar man hi man khush ho jati hai. Phir )

Rajat- (to sachin, loudly, looking towards purvi from corner of his eyes ) sachin muje kisine kaha tha har jeet dekhi jayegi. Lagta hai ab us insane ka muh band ho gaya hai.

(purvi irritatingly was going to reply but divyana stops her saying that he is her senior. She pouts and leaves. Rajat and other boys laughs. Acp gets angry on this cold war which was going on between girls and boys so he orders all to stop this all. Wo divyana aur tasha ko kehta hai ki dulhano ko apne apne kamre me le jaye. Both girls nod and giving angry glance to boys leaves with brides. Unke jane k bad acp aur drs bhi apne ghar jane k liye nikal jate hai aur baki sabko bhi jaldi ghar jane ka bolte hai. Par acp aur drs chote bachhe nai hai. Wo jante hai ki sab unki ha me ha milayenge par jaldi ghar nai jayenge aj. Wo log bhi sab enjoy kar sake isliye waha se chale gaye hote hai. Aur jaisa ki acp aur drs sochte hai, all agree in front of acp but after his leaving duo's house )

Nikhil- (michiviously ) acp sir ko me batana bhul gaya ki muje mere ghar me dar lagta hai isliye aj me daya sir k sath unke kamre ka jo sofa hai uspar so jaunga.

Rajat-ha nikhil (innocently ) muje bhi apne ghar nind nai ati isliye me bhi soch raha hu abhi sir k kamre me so jau.

(after hearing this all move their eyes towards duo. Abhi unsabko apna ek eyebrow raise karte hue naughty smile deta hai aur daya yaha waha dekhkar smile karta hai )

Sachin- (to all boys seriously ) are aplog inhe pareshan mat kijiye. Ek to pehle se hi bicharo se sabr nai ho rah hai. Upar se aplog.

(all thought that he was going to tell something serious by his tone. But after hearing this they all burst out laughing. Abhi and daya also joins. Abhi hits rajat on his stomach lightly and then gives him side hug. Thodi der wo sab ese hi duo ka mazak udate udate hasi mazak karte hai. Thodi der bad purvi waha chai lekar ati hai. Wo sabko chai hath me deti hai par rajat ki chai table par rakhk use gusse se dekhkar bahar balcony ki taraf chali jati hai. Purvi k ese expressions dekhkar rajat tense ho jata hai. Par rajat k expressions dekhkar sab log smile karte hai. Phir )

Daya-rajat ab jao aur manao use.

Vineet- (laughing ) isse pehle ki drs apki garden marod de.

(rajat shoots him look. Vineet stops laughing. All become serious or shows that they are serious. Rajat bina kisi auur ko dekhe balocy ki taraf chala jata hai. Uske jane k bad sab hasne lagte hai aur sachin kehta hai 'lo ruthna manana shuru' )

**In abhirika's room-**

(tarika was sitting on bed and divyana was setting her lehenga properly )

Divyana- (looking tarika ) nervous ho?

(tarika reply nai karti. Divyana uske hath ko pakadkar )

Divyana- muje pata hai tum abhi kya feel kar rahi ho. Me bhi is nervousness se guzari hu. Muje pata hai in sab cheezo ko dekhkar kya feel hota hai. Par yakeen mano bad me sab thik ho jata hai. Dekhna jab abhi sir tumhare room me ayenge tab tum apni sari nervousness bhul jaogi. (keeping her hand on t's cheeks ) aur agar na bhul pao to ye soch lena ki tumhe apni zindagi apna sabkuch abhisir k naam kar dena hai. To phir aj nahi to kabhi nai. Tab dekhna tumhara dar kaise bhag jata hai.

(tarika smiles and hugs divyana. They part after a minute and divyana starts to tease tarika and tarika blush all the while )

**In dareya's room-**

(same situation. Shreya was sitting on bed. Tasha was sitting in front of her and was talking with her )

Tasha- (in reporter style ) namaskar. Swagat hai apka hamare show'shadi ki pehli raat par dulhan se wartalap' me. Aj hamare sath hai mrs. shreya daya shetty. (to shreya ) to bataiye shreya ji ap kaisa mehsus kar rahi hai.

Shreya- (silently grabs pillow ) muje feel ho raha hai ki jo ladki mere samne baithi hai use me maru ( and she hits her with pillow. Tasha also takes other pillow and they start their cute fight. After awhile shreya stops with shocked expressions. Tasha raises her eyebrows and looks her with questioning eyes )

Shreya- tasha, tumne muje apni tarah besharam bana diya. Kaun kahega aj meri shadi hui hai auur (she stops as her face turns red )

(tasha grins and completes her sentence with whisper )

Tasha- auur kaun kahega k aj tumhari suhagrat hai.

(shreya blushes badly. Tasha giggles. Shreya apne ap ko thoda control me lakar tasha k kan khichti hai aur kehti hai )

Shreya-tasha ki bacchi, bada maza aa raha hai tuje. Tujse to me badla lungi ek din.

Tasha-ahh shreya lag raha hai.

Shreya- (leaves her ears, with concern ) oh sorry sorry lagta hai kuch zyada hi zorse khiche kan.

Tasha- (smiles ) me to mazak kar rahi thi.

Shreya- (again grabs pillow silently ) tere sath jab koi hoto uskeliye besharam hi hona acha hai

(and she was going to hit pillow again but tasha apna pillow shield ki tarah bichme dalti hai aur kehti hai )

Tasha- mrs shreya daya shetty, har bar ap muje ullu nai bana sakti.

(and they again start their pillow fight )

**In balcony-**

(purvi balcony me khadi thi aur dur dur jo sunset ho raha tha use dekh rahi thi. Thandi thi isliye wo apne hath age fold karke khadi thi. Rajat waha ata hai aur uske pas jakar khada ho jata hai. Wo bhi usi dubte suraj ko dekh raha hota hai. Purvi feels someone's presence and she knew who was standing besides her but she did not want to look that person. Kyuki agar wo us insane ki ankho me dekhti to do minute me uska gussa pigal jata jo wo bilkul nai chahti thi. Rajat uske kuch bolne ka intezar karta hai par jab lambe samay tak use sirf khamoshi hi milti tab wo uski taraf mudta hai auur kehta hai )

Rajat- (softly and politely ) purvi, im sorry. Mene to bas mazak kiya tha. Muje nai pata tha ki tum itna naraz ho jaogi.

(there is no reply. Purvi chahti thi ki rajat use manaye. Isliye wo kuch nai bolti. Rajat uski chuppi dekhkar auur tense ho jata hai )

Rajat- (keeping hand on her hand which was resting on balcony's grill ) purvi ese chup mat raho. Plz tumhari chuppi bardasht nai hoti.

(again silence )

Rajat- (sighs ) acha ab tum hi batao me tumhe manane k liye kya karu?

(no reply. Purvi was enjoying this all )

Rajat- acha thik hai. Dekho mene apne kan pakad liye.

(she neither looks him nor replies )

Rajat-acha uthak bethak bhi karta hu. Dekho.

(and he starts sit-ups. He continues to do it but don't get any reply from his love. He doesn't give up and continues, breathing heavily. Purvi first smiles seeing this all from corner of her eyes but after nearly 70-75 sit-ups she notices that rajat is trying hard to do situps, panting in between. She could clearly hear his breathing. Inspite of cold wheather his face was covered with sweat. She instantly looks him, stops him, sits down and hugs him with wet eyes. Rajat smiles with relief and keeps his hand on her head. After a minute, purvi suddenly seperates herself from hug and starts hitting him on his chest. Rajat allows her. Jab rajat use rokta nai to wo thak kar use marna band karti hai aur apna ser niche karke, apne hatho se chehra chupakar rone lagti hai. Rajat uske chehre se hath hatakar uske chehre ko chin pakadkar upar karta hai aur puchta hai )

Rajat- (softly ) are ab kya hua?

Purvi- (sobs and removes his hand from under her chin, looking directly into his eyes ) ap bahut bure hai. Pehle mazak karte hai phir ese pagalo ki tarah manate hai. Kisne kaha tha ese pagalpane karne k liye? (crying ) apko kuch ho jata to? Ap kal ek pastery dikha dete to asani se me man jati. Aj kea j ye sab karke manana zaruri tha?

Rajat- (keeps his hands on her shoulders ) kyuki me kal tak tumhari narazgi, tumhari chuppi nai seh sakta tha. Aur meri chinta mat karo. Senior inspector hu. 100 situps se kuch nai hota (with naughty smile ) aur waise bhi asli mard ko dard nai hota.

(purvi again hits him on his chest laughing and hugs him. He too hugs her. But apart after sometime. Then rajat stands up and helps purvi to standup. He wipes her cheeks so that they don't look wet. Smiles and then moves aside to give her space to walk. Purvi hasti hai. Uske cheeks ko pakad kar khichti hai aur chali jati hai. Rajat thodi der waha khade khade apne gal ko chute hue smile karta hai aur phir wo bhi living room ki taraf jata hai )

**In living room-**

(purvi walks from there towards abhi's room. Rajat living room me sab boys k pas akar baith jata hai )

Abhi- (trying to speak normally ) mana liya purvi ko?

Rajat- (smiles ) ha

Vivek- (excitedly ) sir apne kya kiya manane k liye?

(rajat is confused to see this excitement )

Rajat- (with confused look ) vivek, tum itne excited kyu ho gaye?

(vivek is tensed, thinking what to answer. Everyone except rajat gives him 'marwadiya' look. He gives everyone pleading look. So freedy speaks covering him )

Freedy- sir wo kya haina vivek tasha ko itni jaldi nai mana sakta isliye.

(rajat simply nod because he was looking purvi who comes out from abhi's room and goes to daya's room. All follow his gaze and grin seeing purvi )

**After nearly 20 minutes, in living room-**

(purvi, tasha and divyana comes in living room with huge smile on their faces )

Purvi- (standing in center of circle which was formed by boys as they were playing truth and dare ) suno suno. Ab dulhe rajao ka apne apne kamro me jane ka samay aa gaya hai.

(duo smiles little. All boys wishes them best of luck with naughty smile. Duo stands up and starts to leave when d, p&t block their way )

Tasha- are are rukiye jijaji. Itni bhi jaldi kya hai.

Purvi- (extra-innocently to tasha ) tasha, samjo na. Ab inse sabar nai ho raha hai.

Tasha- (to purvi ) ha par thoda auur inko sabr rakhna hoga. Warna zindgi bhar sabra hi karte reh jayenge.

(duo gives eachother confused look. All other boys are also confused except vivek and sachin. They knew what was coming so they exchange smile )

Divyana- (to p&t ) are tum dono timepass kyu kar rahi ho? Uff ruko me sidhe sidhe bat karti hu. (to duo ) ap dono jab tak 3 tickets nai lenge tab tak apko apne rooms me entry nai milegi. Aur ticket me, purvi aur tasha, hum teeno denge.

Tasha- aur tickets free me nai milti. Uske paise lagenge.

Purvi- aur is ek ticket k paise honge** 5000.**

(duo's eyes widen. Rest laugh at their expressions )

Vivek- (laughing ) sir de dijiye warna suhagrat ko itni thand me bina kambal k yaha living room me sona padega.

Sachin- (laughs ) sir hame bhi isse guzarna pada tha.

Abhi- (argues ) lekin 5000 to bahut zyada hai.

Tasha- kuch zyada wada nai hai. Ap dono milkar hum teeno ko 15000 nai de sakte?

Purvi- sir ap dono ko individually sirf 7500 nikalne padenge.

Divyana- aur wo zyada badi rakam nai hai.

Daya- fir bhi. Yeeee

Vivek- (cutting daya's sentence ) sir mere pas se to 10000 nikalvaye the apke to sirf 7500 hai. Sir de dijiye.

(duo shoots him look. He keeps finger on his mouth. Duo gives eachother 'bechara' look and then both removes their wallet. Before they could gives rupees themselves purvi and divyana snatches their wallet, removes 7500 from both wallets and then gives back wallet with 100 watt smile and 'thank u'. Duo frowns )

Abhi- (trying to make girls worry ) are ab ticket to do.

Purvi- (smiles ) aj sapne me mil jayegi

Rajat- (naughtily ) agar nind ayi to.

(all laugh madly at this. Abhi smiles shyly. Daya's face turns red. Aur phir rajat aur sachin undono ko apne room tak chodne jate hai aur best of luck kehte hai. Duo akhir me ekdusre ko smile dete hai aur phir rajat aur sachin ko smile dete hai. Rajat aur sachin unhe wahi chodkar jane lagte hai tabhi abhi rajat ko rokta hai aur kehta hai )

Abhi- rajat, tum aur purvi dono yahi ruk jana. Kal shayad ek auur rasam hai (and then remembering something looks daya, with sad tone ) aur waise bhi tum logoko kal phirse yaha ana hi hoga.

(daya grinds his teeth. Sachin and rajat are confused but rajat nods to shorten their convo. And then r&s leave from there. After their leaving duo near their doors, daya moves towards abhi and says )

Daya- (in pleading tone ) boss plz aisa mat karo.

Abhi- (keeping his hand on his shoulders ) daya, me ek cid officer hu. Apne jasbato ko apne kam k bich nai laa sakta. Aur waise abhi ye sab bate sochne ka time nai hai. Aj hum dono k liye ye raat bahut special honewali hai. Aur me nai chahta k meri wajah se meri ya tumhari ye special rat special tarrik se na bite. (with love ) daya tumhe meri kasam agar tumne aj meri wajah se shreya k armano par pani phera to. Wo bade armano se is rat ka intezar kar rahi hogi. Aj tu aisa kuch nai karega jisse wo nakhush ho jaye. Plz daya uske liye ye rat uski zindagi ki sabse haseen rat bana dena.

Daya- (in angry tone ) boss tum kya chahte ho me tumhare dard ko nazar andaz karke apni suhagrat manau? Boss ye shayad tum kar sakte ho me nai.

Abhi- (in straight tone ) daya, mene tumhe kasam de di hai. Ab manana na manna tumhari marzi.

(and he moves inside his room leaving angry daya behind. After abhi's closing his room's door, daya also moves inside his room and bangs door loudly)

**In dareya's room-**

(Shreya is bewildered to see daya's angry face. She thought he will be so happy today but daya was looking so much angry. She doesn't understands what to do. Daya sees her and with same angry expressions comes and sits on edge of his bed in such a way that shreya cant see his face. Shreya gets worried on his such behavior. Akhir me wo bed se utarti hai auur daya k samne apne ghutne tekkar baith jati hai aur puchti hai )

Shreya- (with concern ) kya hua daya?

Daya- (ignoring her gaze ) kuch nai

Shreya- (turns his face towards her and looks directly into his eyes saying ) kya hua daya? Koi problem hai?

Daya- (with tears forming in his eyes ) abhijeet

Shreya- (shocked ) kya hua abhijeet sir ko?

Daya- (in angry+sad tone, with tears in his eyes ) dcp ne use (looks other side ) mission par bhejne ka faisla kiya hai.

Shreya- (little relieved but still confused ) par daya isme ap gussa kyu hai? Ye pehli bar thodi wo mission par ja rahe hai?

Daya- (looking in her eyes ) wo kal hi jaa raha hai mission par. Subeh 9 baje. 1 mahine k liye.

(shreya is shocked. She stands ups with jerk hearing this and says )

Shreya- kya? Ye aap kya keh rahe hai? Apne ye kaise hone diya? Acp sir ne aur drs ne ye kaise hone diya? Pata hai tarika par kya bitegi?

Daya- (with angry tone ) shreya kaya tumhe sachme lagta hai humne ye hone se rokne ki koshish nai ki? Bahut koshish ki. Par jab abhi man gaya to hum kuch nai kar paye. (grinds his teeth ) aur us sahab zade ko apni nai hamari padi hai. Muje kasam dekar bheja hai yaha. Ye kehkar ki uske ye faisle ki wajah se me hamari suhagrat na bigadu. Me tumhari aj ki rat ko special bana lu. (holds her both hands with tears in eyes ) muje batao shreya ye mai kaise karu? ( hugs her from waist and let his tears flow down ) batao kaise karu me?

(shreya also cries a little keeping her head on his head. After sometime she seperates daya from herself and says )

Shreya- (teary eyes ) daya, kya iska koi solution nai hai?

Daya- (with sad face ) nai

(and he stands up and goes near window. Shreya watches him and thinks what to do. She was really very very confused. Wo dorahe par khadi thi. Ektaraf abhi ki kasam yad aa rahi thi aur dusri taraf abhi ka pyar dekhkar uski kasam puri karne ka man nai ho raha tha. Wo daya ki uljan ache se samaj rahi thi. Wo log kaise abhi k dukh ko nazarandaz kar khud khush ho sakte hai. Shreya wakai me nai jan paa rahi thi k use kya karna chahiye. Akhir me apne dil par pathar rakhkar wo daya k pas jati hai aur kehti hai )

Shreya- daya hume ye karna hi hoga. Hume unki kasam ki wajah se unke dard ko aj ki rat nazarandaz karna hi hoga.

Daya- (looking out of the window ) mujse ye nai hoga

(daya shreya k liye auur mushkile paida kar rah tha. Phirbhi shreya apne man ko mana kar uske karib jati hai auur )

shreya- (taking daya's hands in her hands, with tears sings ) _**mere humsafar , mere humsafar,**__**Mere paas aa , mere paas aa**_

(daya slowly removes his hand from her hands and walks towards the door but shreya blocks his way shaking her head )

Shreya-_**humein saath chalna hai umr bhar**_  
_**mere paas aa mere paas aa**_  
_**mere paas aa, mere paas aa**_  
(she moves close. Daya is having hard time. He wants to stop but two things were hurdle. Ek to kasam aur dusri shreya khud. Wo us se kaise bar bar dur ja sakta hai )

Shreya- (hugging him ) _**mere humsafar mere humsafar**_  
_**mere paas aa mere paas aa**_  
(daya still tries to stop her but she looks his face with tears in eyes )

_**Hai safar ye hamara naya naya**_  
(turns off the light. Ab sirf kamre me chand ki roshni thi )

_**Kisi pal andhera jo ho gaya**_  
(she kisses his hands , cries and )  
_**kahin kho na jaayein ye reh guzar**_  
_**mere paas aa mere paas aa**_  
(cups daya's face )

_**Humein saath chalna hai umr bhar**_  
(apna face wo karib lati jati hai ) mere paas aa, mere paas aa  
(aur pas ) _**mere paas aa, mere pas aa.**_

(and she kissis him. Daya khud ko aur usko rokne ki koshish karta hai par wo nai rukti. Her lips move smoothly on his. After sometime she parts and again hugs him )  
_**mere humsafar mere humsafar**_  
_**mere paas aa mere paas aa**_

(this was enough. Ab daya k bas me kuch nai tha. Akhir me use abhi ki bat manani hi padi )

(wo shreya ko hug se alag karke use apne hatho me utha leta hai. Shreya is bit relieved. She sings while looking his face )  
shreya-_**zara theharja mere humnawaa**_  
_yahan agle mod pe hoga kya_  
(daya use bed par letata hai aur uski jewelry nikalta hai. Phir wo use gale par kiss karta hai. Shreya shivers on his cold touch. Phir daya use gale par, phir mathe par phir ankh par aur phir hoth par kiss karta hai. Shreya too kissis him and then after separating him she makes him lie down on bed and she rests her head on his chest singing )  
shreya-_**kise hai pata kise hai khabar**_  
_**mere paas aa mere paas aa**_  
(looks in his eyes )

_**Humein saath chalna hai umr bhar**_  
_**mere paas aa mere paas aa**_  
_**mere paas aa**_  
(wo ghumkar bed ki dusri side chali jati hai. Daya uski peeth par apna hath pherta hai aur uske jode ki dor kholta hai. Shreya apni ankhe band kar leti hai aur gati hai )

_**Mere humsafar mere humsafar**_  
_**mere paas aa mere paas aa**_  
(bad me daya apni sherwani nikalta hai aur shreya ko apni taraf ghumata hai aur use shoulders pe kiss karta hai. He lowers her sleeves while kissing her on shoulders with his both hands. Shreya with tears sings )  
shreya-_**humein saath chalna hai umr bhar**_  
_**mere paas aa mere paas aa**_  
_**mere paas aa , mere paas aa, mere paas aa.**_

In abhi's room-

(abhi enters room . Wo bahut hi zyada tensed hota hai. Par jab wo tarika ko apna ser jhukaye hue bed par baitha dekhta hai, use chinta bhi satane lagti hai. Yeh chinta k tarika ka sach jankar kya hal hoga. Wo kisi tarah apne man ko manakar uske pas jakar baith ta hai aur uske hath par hath rakhta hai. Tarika abhi ko dekhti hai aur smile karti hai. Abhi turant use gale laga leta hai aur sochta hai agar usne abhihi tarika ko sach nai bataya aur agar use subah pata chala to wo auur naraz ho jayegi. Use samaj nai ata wo use kaise bat kare. Wo apne ap se sawal puch hi raha hota hai ki tarika use hug se alag karke puchti hai )

Tarika-tensed ho?

Abhi- (stammering ) waaao acccctuaaaally tarrrriikkka mmmuuje tuumsse eeek baat.

Tarika- (holding his hand ) muje pata hai.

(abhi's eyes widen. Ignoring his expressions she continues )

Tarika- tum bina kisi chinta k mission par jao. Me apne ap ko sambhal lungi.

(abhi was shell shocked. Uske ankh se ansu ki ek boond nikal jati hai. Kitni asani se tarika ne ye keh diya? Wo sochraha hota hai ki kitna time laga hoga use ese normal hone me? Aur sabse bada sawal uske dimag me ye hota hai ki tarika ko kaise pata chala? use samaj nai ata wo tarika se kya kahe par atlast thodi himmat ikkatha karke wo bolta hai )

Abhi- tumhe kaise pata?

Tarika- wo purvi ne tumlogo ki bate sunli thi. Jab tum log dcp sir se jagada kar rahe the. Usne mujse bahut chupane ki koshish ki (laughs lightly ) par me bhi s. i. Abhijeeet ki biwi hu. Pata laga hi liya.

Abhi- (lowers his head ) tarika muje maaffff

Tarika- (keeps her finger on his lips ) shhh. Aj maafi mangne me auur rone dhone me muje raat nai bitani. Me ye rat itni special banana chahti hu k agle 1 mahine tak me ise yad karke khud ko sambhal lu. (with love ) plz itna kardo mere liye.

(abhi hugs her and sheds tears. She also hugs him )

_**Ai jate huye lamho jara thehro, jara thehro**_

(he seperates her and kissis her forehead. She closes her eyes. Wo apne muh se usk jhumkhe utarte hai )

_**mai bhee toh chalta hu, jara unase milta hu**_

(phir wo apne hath se uske bal khule karta hai. Wo sharmakar dusri taraf mud jati hai. Wo apni sherwani nikal kar fek deta hai aur uske balo ko side me karke uske shoulders par kiss karta hai. Tarika k body me jaise khun ki jagah current beh raha ho esa feel hota hai )

_**Jo ek bat dil me hai unse kahu**_

(he removes her necklace and then bangles. And then unties her blouse's knot. She shivers when his handtouches her back )

_**Toh chalu toh chalu hmm hmm hmm, toh chalu toh chalu toh chalu - (2 )**_

_**ai jate huye lamho jara thehro, jara thehro.**_

(he turns her and lies her on bed. He kissis her from neck to forehead. Tarika ki ungliya abhi k balo ko sehlati hai. Then they both kiss eachother passionately. And tehn after separating from kiss he looks her face with full love )

_**unke chehre kee yeh narmiya, unki julfo kee yeh badliya**_

(she lowers her gaze and smiles shyly )

_**Unki aankho ke roshan diye**_

( he bits her lip slightly. She digs her nails on abhi's back )

_**, unke honto kee yeh surkhiya**_

(he while looking in her eyes lowers her blouse's sleeves. She closes her eyes )

**_sab unke hain jalwe, mai chalne se pehle_**

(he then moves his lips on her neck and near her earlobe. She shivers )

_**sanson me aankho me khwabo me yado me**_

(aur phir wo apna kambal apne sar tak dhak deta hai )

_**aur iss dil me unko chhupake rakhu**_

_**toh chalu toh chalu hmm hmm hmm, toh chalu toh chalu toh chalu**_

_**ai jate huye lamho jara thehro, jara thehro…. .**_

**meanwhile in living room-**

(rajat and sachin enters with confused look. All are also confused after seeing them. Nikhil asks the matter and sachin tells them what they saw. All are more confused after hearing this. Par purvi. Her expressions changes. Wo kitchen me pani pine jane k bahane se khadi hoti hai par pankaj use ye kehker rokta hai ki pani uske pas wale table par hi pada hai. Tasha narrows her eyes and asks )

Tasha-abhi abhi to 10 minute pehle tumne pani piya. Thand me to logoko 5 ghante tak pyas nai lagti. Tumhe 10 minute me kaise lag gai?

(purvi is now really tensed. Tarika ne use mana kar rakha hota hai abhi k mission k bare me sab ko batane k liye. Use pata nai chalta wo ab kya jawab de )

Purvi- (trying hard to cover up but stammers ) woooo meeee (she stops and tries to find words )

Rajat- (in soft but demanding tone ) purvi tum kya chupa rahi ho?

Purvi- (shocked but replies instantly ) nai nai me kaha kuch chupa rahi hu?

Rajat-purvi jo jhut nai bolte unki zuban bhi nai ladkhadati. Ab batao bat kya hai.

Purvi- nai sir ese koi bat nai.

Rajat- (little louder ) batao.

Purvi- (frightened , lowers her head ) sir dcp sir ne abhi sir ko mission par bhejne ka faisla kiya hai.

(all are relieved hearing this. They don't find any tension in this but rajat knows that her sentence was incomplete so )

Rajat-to?

Purvi-kal subah abhi sir mission par ja rahe hai. 1 mahine k liye.

(all are shocked after hearing this. Some eyes pop out . Some mouth fell open. Some legs forget to move. Rajat who instantly recovers himself scolds purvi for not telling them about such a big problem. She tells that tarika told her not to tell anyone. Again a big shock. Tarika knows this. All starts talking about this matter. Some shower harsh words for dcp. Kuch acp sir par gussa dikhate hai. Kuch abhirika ki badnasibi k bare me sochkar sad hote hai. Akir me rajat acp ko call karta hai aur phone speaker par rakhta hai. Acp use sari bate batate hai aur kehte hai ki abhi man gaya hai isliye wo log kuch nai kar sakte. Sab ye sunkar abhi aur tarika dono k liye bura feel karte hai. Thodi der bad sab sad mood me chale jate hai. Purvi darwaza band karke rajat k pas akar baithti hai. Rajat apna ser piche karke ceiling ki taraf dekhte hue sofe par baitha hota hai. Purvi uske kandhe par hath rakhti hai. Wo use dekhta hai aur kehta hai )

Rajat-humne to socha tha ki inki shadi me inhe itna khush kar denge k wo log in dino ko bhul nai payenge. Par lagta hai is takleef ki wajah se ab ye log kabhi ye din nai bhul payenge.

Purvi- ha sir. Patanai daya sir aur tarika par kya bit rahi hogi? Shreya aur abhi sir patanai un dono ko kaise sambhal rahe honge?

Rajat-daya sir aur tarika ko to shreya aur abhisir sambhal lenge par un ko khudko kaun sambhalega?

Purvi-sir kash hum abhi sir ko mana pate.

Rajat-purvi ye kash , kash hi rahega. Tumhe to pata haina abhi sir apni kahii hui bat se mukarte nai.

Purvi-wo hi to problrm hai.

Rajat- (sighs ) tum jao jakar guest room me so jao. Me yahi so jaunga.

(purvi presses his hand lightly. He smiles and pats her cheeks and wishes gn. She also wishes and leaves. Rajat looks her retreating figure thinking about abhi sir )

_**A\n- offo…. . akhir me ho hi gaya…. abhirika and dareya fans kaisa laga? Ab rajvi ki story hai isliye itna hi romance dala hai. Par don't worry me time milne par ek achi isi abhirika aur dareya story upload karungi…. .**_

_**Accha rajvi fans apko kaisa lga? I know u all are disspointed but ab to sabhi chaps rajvi k hai to ab hasdo. Like this :d:d:d:d:d**_

_**And one more thing aplog jo soch rahe hai wo mat sochiye. Apko phir pachtana padega. :p:p:p:p**_

_**Now me to chali kyuki itne reviews me itna hi milega :d:d:d:d:d:d. Bye. Love u all. Take care. : ) : ) : )**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A\n-hi friends . Sorry i know i am late. Par kya karu. Mera pc bimar tha. Ab thik ho gaya:d:d:d:d**_

_**Ye chap shuru karu use pehle me ye batana chahti hu k jo jo requests ayi hai mene vada kiya tha k un requests ko pura kaungi. Isliye mene in last 2 chap aur is chap me kariban sari requests puri kar di hai. Isliye isme bhi rajvi ka sirf ek hi scene hai. Sorry rajvians. But i promise this is last chap having only 1 rajvi scene. Wo kya haina abhi thoda sad part hai usme me achanak se rajvi ka romance kaise ghusau? Isliye ye ek aur chap likhna pada. aur ha ek aur bat mene ye chap proof read nai kiay hai. isliye galtiyo k liye maf kar dena. chalo abhi bak bak nai karti. Last me milenge. Ok so lets read chap 13: )**_

**At duo's house, 7:00 am-**

(abhirika aur dareya abhi bhi apne kamre me so rahe the. Rajat sofe par so raha hotra hai. Wo der rat tak abhijeet ki problem k bare me soch raha hota hai. Sirf uski hi nai, us rat bahut logoki nind dcp ne uda di hoti hai.

Purvi subeh uthkar fresh hokar living room me ati hai aur rajat ko ek pillow ko hug karke sote hue dekhti hai. Wo smile karti hai. She goes near him. Wo niche bethkar uske chehre ko dhyan se dekhti hai. Wo dhire dhire apna hath rajat k mathe ki aur badhati hai. Tabhi rajat thoda sa hilta hai. Wo darker hath wapas le leti hai. Phirse rajat ko sota hua pakar wo apna hath age karkti hai aur uske mathe par rakhti hai. Aur phir wo uske mathe ko chumti hai. Uske bad wo khadi hokar kitchen me jati hai auur apne liye, newly wed couples k liye aur apne pyare se rajat sir k liye coffee banati hai. Coffe banane k bad wo rasamo ki taiyari karti hai )

**At 7:45am-**

(rajat uthta hai aur as pas dekhta hai. Jab use koi nai dikhta to wo fresh hone k liye guest room me jane lagta hai. Par tabhi use yad ata hai ki purvi guest room me hai. Isliye wo sochta hai ki purvi k uthne k bad wo fresh ho jayega. Isliye coffee banana k liye wo kitchen me jata hai. Wo jaise hi enter hota hai ki dekhta hai purvi waha apna muh dusri side karke coffee banate banate kuch soch rahi hai. Purvi ki peeth rajat ki side hoti hai. Wo uske pas jaker bolta hai )

Rajat-purvi tum kab uthi?

(purvi koi jawab nai deti )

Rajat-purvi? (aur wo apna hath purvi k shoulders par rakhta hai. Isse purvi achanak apni duniya se bahar akar ghumti hai aur uske hath me jo coffee ka mug hota hai usmese coffe rajat k shirt par girti hai. Purvi shock hokar pehle rajat aur phir uske shirt ko dekhti hai aur phir kehti hai )

Purvi- (apologizing ) sir im really sorry. Muje pata hi nai chala ap kab andar aye.

(aur wo rajat ka shirt saf karne lagti hai. Rajat uske face ko dekhkar muskurata hai aur uske dono hatho ko pakadkar bolta hai )

Rajat- purvi its ok.

Purvi- (making sorry face ) sir aese kaise. Mene apka shirt kharab kar diya. Laiye me ye dho deti hu. Warna daag nai jayega.

Rajat- (smiling ) purvi its ok. Really. In sab ki koi zarurat naiiii

(before he completes his sentence purvi keeps her finger on his lips and then says )

Purvi-shhh. Ek bar keh diyana. Me apki friend hu. Apka farz hai meri bat manana.

(rajat laughs at this. She narrows her eyes and then literally drags him to guest room. After entering guest room )

Purvi- (forwarding her hand ) laiye shirt.

Rajat- (trying to convince her ) purvi iski koi zarurat nai hai.

Purvi- (in demanding tone ) laiye

Rajat-par purvviii

(phirse wo use apna sentence complete karne nai deti aur uske pas jakar uske shirt k buttons kholne lagti hai. Rajat is totally shocked by this act. He forgot to breath. He was staring purvi with full intensity. Wo murti ki tarah khada hi reh jata hai. Purvi uske buttons kholkar uske piche jati hai aur uska shirt nikal deti hai. Phir wo bathroom me jakar shirt ko dhone lagti hai. Thodi der bad wo wapas akar us shirt ko balcony me sukha deti hai. Rajat use ghurta jata hai par 1 cm bhi apni jagah se nai hilta. Purvi shirt ko sukhakar room me wapas ati hai aur kehti hai )

Purvi- lo shirt to ho gaya saaf par ab jab tak ye sukhega tab taka p kya pehnenge?

Rajat- (still staring and lost in dreamy world ) kuch nai.

Purvi- (shocked, loudly ) kya?

(rajat uske achanak chilane se apni duniya se bahar aa to jata hai par sab uth na jaye us dar se wo bina soche samaje purvi k pas jakar apni hatheli uske muh par rakh deta hai aur is achanak reaction ki wajah se purvi thoda piche chali jati hai aur apne ap ko ek diwar par tika deti hai. Par rajat bhi uske muh par hath rakhne ki wajah se age ata hai. Ab dono ek diwar par tik ke ekdusre ko dekh rahe hote hai. Dono k bich 1 cm se kam durri hoti hai. Dono ko ekdusre ki sanso ki awaz sunai deti hai. Purvi k hath rajat ki bazuo ko pakade hue hote hai aur rajat ka ek hath purvi k muh par to dusra us diwar par hota hai. Thodi der bad rajat hosh me ata hai aur wo thoda piche chala jata hai. Purvi blush karte karte apna sar niche karke wahi khadi rehti hai. Rajat balcony me chala jata hai aur bahar ka nazara dekhne lagta hai. Purvi sharmakar kitchen me dod kar chali jati hai. Dono muskura rahe hote hai aur wo sare anmol pal yad karte hai jo un dono ne eksath bitaye ho. Thodi der bad shirt sukhne k bad rajat use pehenkar kitchen me ata hai. Purvi use chup chap coffee deti hai. Wo jaldi se coffe lekar living room me chala jata hai aur tv on karta hai. Yaha purvi bhi apne adhure kam ko pura karne me lag jati hai )

**At 8:30 am, in dareya's room-**

(shreya jagti hai aur daya ko apne pas soya hua pati hai. Wo uske pas jakar use hug kar ke uske chest par apna sar rakh leti hai. Daya uske touch se uth jata hai aur shreya ko apne pas pakar wo hasta hai aur uske mathe par hath rakhta hai. Shreya is wajah se apna ser upar karke dekhti hai aur daya ko kuskurate hue dekh smile karti hai. Aur phir phirse use hug karke kehti hai )

Shreya-thanku daya. Ye sab khshiya muje dene k liye.

Daya- (little sad tone ) thanku to hame abhi ko kehna chahiye.

Shreya- (with lump in her throat ) daya unka apke liye jo pyar hai shayad uski tulna me mera pyar kuch bhi nai. Wo sacheme apke bhai hone k sare farz nibhate hai.

Daya- (with tears ) sirf me hi apne farz nai nibha paa raha. Usne tumhe itni khushi di. Auur me? Me tarika ko chahkar bhi khushi nai de pa raha.

(shreya gets up little and then looks him with eyes full of love and tears )

Shreya- daya hume unhone kasam me bandhkar rakha hai. Hum kya kar sakte hai eseme?

Daya- (little angry tone ) to kya hath par hath rakhke baith jaiye? (then he closes his eyes and after controlling his temper again opens his eyes and then with a jerk hugs shreya tightly. She too hugs him. After separating herself she rubs tears from daya's eyes and says )

Shreya- daya, chaliye uthiye. Aj bhi ek rasam karni hai.

(daya nods and then both sits on bed. Shreya kissis his forehead and then gets down from bed and goes to take bath. Daya also gets down from bed and wears his sherwani and then stands near window looking horizon. After some time shreya comes out. She was wearing a yellow+red colored sari. Daya looks and and is mesmorized by her beauty. Wo uske pas ata hai aur uske hatho ko chumkar i love u kehta hai. Shreya blush little and then after kissing her on cheeks he goes to take bath. Wo ankh me ansu lekar apne bal savarne lagti hai )

**Meanwhile, in abhi's room-**

(tarika uthkar sidha bathroom me chali jati hai. Wo nahakar bahar ati hai aur abhi ko jaga hua dekh uske pas jakar baith jati hai )

Tarika- (giving him side-hug ) abhi kya hua?

Abhi- (looking ceiling of room ) tarika me kuch galat to nai kar raha na?

Tarika- (looking him ) tumhe kya lagta hai?

Abhi-pata nai. Kuch samaj nai aa raha hai.

Tarika- (trying to hide her tears ) abhi tum bilkul sahi faisla le rahe ho.

Abhi-mene tumhe zindagi bhar ki khushi dene ka wada kiya aur shadi k pehle hi din tumhe dard ki gehri khai me dhakel raha hu. Jisse tum ek mahine bad hi bahar aa sakogi.

Tarika- (rubs his tears and says ) hum dono ne such aur dukh dono batne ki kasam khai hai. Isliye me bhi tumhara dard sehna chahti hu. Muje pata hai abhi ye sab tumhare liye bilkul bhi asan nai hai. Muje pata hai tum hamari shadi k bad k kitne plans bana rahe the. Tum bhi to dukhi ho. Phir me kyu na hou?

(abhi just hugs her tightly and kissis her on her head. She closes her eyes and let her silent tears flow. After soothing eachother they part from hug and then abhi says )

Abhi- (smiling ) waise aj tarika ji aap kafi khoobsurat lag rahi hai is green sari me.

(tarika smiles and then abhi pats her cheeks. Then he goes to take bath while tarika starts to get ready )

**At 9:00 am, in living room-**

(rajat tv dekh raha hota hai. Tabhi dareya waha ate hai. Rajat dono ko good morning wish karta hai. Daya use wish karte hue uske pas sofe par baith jata hai auur shreya wish karke kitchen me chali jati hai. Rajat aur daya silently tv dekhte hai. Akhir me rajat tv par nazar rakhke daya se puchta hai )

Rajat- sir apne hame itni badi bat kyu nai batai? Kya hum apke apne nai hai?

(daya is shocked. He knows very well what rajat is talking about )

Daya-rajjat tuum ye kkkyya?

Rajat- (looking daya ) abhi sir mission par ja rahe haina? Aj hi? 1 mahine k liye? (after while replies unspoken question of daya ) purvi ne hame bataya kal. Usne apki aur dcp sahib k bichki batchit sun li thi. Par tarika ne use hume batane ko mana kar rakha tha isliye wo bata nai payi.

(daya's heart stops beating. What? ? Tarika knows this all? )

Daya- (with wide eyes ) tarika ko kisne bataya?

Rajat-purvi ne.

Daya- (little harshly ) lekin kyu?

Rajat-sir ap to jante haina. Purvi kuch chupa nai pati. Usne to bahut koshish ki chupane ki par tarika ne apne tarike se pata laga hi liya.

(daya frowns , sits with head down and then keeps his hands on his face. Rajat feels bad for him and keeps his hand on his shoulder. He looks him and then hugs him. Rajat too hugs him. Daya sheds some tears while rajat soothes him )

**In kitchen-**

(shreya kitchen me akar dekhti hai purvi rasmo ki taiyari kar rahi hai. Wo use good morning wish karti hai. Purvi bhi smile karke use wish karti hai. Dono aj bina kisi mazak masti k apne kamo me lag jate hai. Thodi der bad purvi badam ke tukde karte karte shreay ko kehti hai )

Purvi- shreya, maine to is din k bare me kya kya socha tha. Socha tha aj khub tang khichungi meri dono beheno ki. Khub mazak masti karungi tum dono k sath (her eyes gets wet ) socha tha kitni bate karenge. Ye hamari chuttiyo k a akhri din hoga to isliye ghumenge phirenge, enjoy karenge. Lekin ye sab kya ho gaya (she stops her work , keeps knofe on table , then closes her eyes and cries ) shreya meri dono beheno ka sabse khas din barbad ho gaya. Auur me kuch nai kar pai.

(shreya comes near her and purvi hugs her. Both cry badly. Shreya bhi abhi tak jo ansu daya k samne rok kar rakhe the use behne deti hai aur kehti hai )

Shreya- purvi tarika aur abhi sir ka pata nai kya hal ho raha hoga? Kal ki rat unke liye bhi khas thi. Kitne arman dekhe honge un dono ne. Itna intezar kiya. Par sab khushiyo par pani phir gaya. Muje aur daya ko to kasam me bandhkar khushi de di par hum unke liye kuch bhi nai paye (hugs purvi tightly ) kuch nai kar paye.

(both apart after sometime rubbing eachothers tears. And then with sad face again starts their work )

(after sometime abhi also comes in living room while tarika goes straight to kitchen )

**In living room-**

(abhi comes and sits on sofa. Daya and rajat keenly look his every expressions. He just smiles and says )

Abhi-kya hua bhai? Ese kyu dekh rahe ho?

Daya-dekh rahe hai tum kitni mehnat kar rahe ho apne asuo ko chupane k liye.

(abhi signals him that rajat is here. Rajat understands and says )

Rajat-abhi sir. Hume pata hai. Ap ko ye sab karne ki kya zarurat hai?

(abhi is shocked. He looks daya )

Daya-purvi.

(abhi understands. He sighs and tells )

Abhi- rajat me apni duty se muh nai mod sakta.

Daya- (in angry tone ) tumhari tarika k prati koi duty nai hai?

(same time tarika enters with other two girls. Tarika replies daya before abhi could )

Tarika-are tum sab log meri chinta mat karo ( all three girls sit on other sofa ) me mar hodina jaungi?

Shreya- (with fierce look ) tarika ye tum kya bol rahi ho?

Purvi- (keeping hand on tarika's hand ) tarika plz tum to rok lo abhi sir ko.

Abhi- (with anger, standing up, loudly ) are ye kya tum sab logo ne kya laga rakha hai. Jab muje etraz nai hai, tarika ko nai hai to phir tum log bhi man kyu nai jate? Sirf 1 mahine ki hi to bat hai.

Daya- (with same angerness ) kyuki tum dono to apne zindagi k anmol palo ko barbad karne par tule hue ho par hum ye nai hone dunga.

(all become tense on seeing this cold war going on between this two lovely brothers )

Rajat- (to duo0 sir ap dono shant ho jaiye. Hum baith kar bat karte hai.

Daya- (to rajat ) nai raja tab ye bat baith kar karne jaisi nai rahi.

Abhi- (controlling his anger ) daya plz tum muje gussa mat dilao. Ye sab mere liye auur mushkil mat banao.

Daya- (in pleading tone ) par ye mushkil se tumhe guzrne ki koi zarurat hi nai hai. Acp sir ne to kaha haina ki wo dcp sir ko sambhal lenge.

Abhi- (keeping his hand on his shoulders ) daya tu soch acp sir ne apni duty k liye apne bête ko kurban kar diya. To me kya itna nai kar sakta. Aur waise bhi me tum logo k sath contact me to rahunga hi. Jaise hi time milega tum sab k sath bate karunga. Plz daya meri bato ko samjo. (holding his hand ) abhi muje sabse zyada tum logo k pyar ki zarurat hai. Nafrat ki nai.

Daya- (hugs him ) boss ye pyar ki wajah se hi bol raha hu. Mat jao na.

Tarika- (irritatingly ) daya bas bhi karo. Pyar me bhi karti hu abhi se par iska matlab ye nai ki usko kisi bat k liye majbur karu. Mene use wachan diya hai ki uske har sahi faisle me mein uska sath dungi. Aur muje ye faisla galat nai lagta. Ab plz ye discussion yahi khatam karo tum log. Tum log abhi ko auur takleef de rahe ho.

Daya- (trying to argue ) lekin tarikaaaaa

(before he can complete shreya interferes )

Shreya-daya, muje lagta hai tarika sach keh rahi hai. Hume ab abhi sir ka sath dena chahiye.

Daya-shreya tum bhi?

Shreya-daya me jo sahi hai uska sath de rahi hu. Ab agar abhisir ne decide kar hi lia hai to hume unke faisle ka samman karna chahiye.

Daya- (frowns and then ) thik hai jaisa tumhare abhi sir chahte hai waisa hi hoga (he pouts and looks other side )

Abhi- (turning his face towards him ) ab mujse naraz ho jayega yar tu? Yar me ek mahine k liye tum logo se dur ja raha hu. Nafrat nai pyar le jana chahta hu.

Daya- (sighs and then hugs him ) boss me kabhi bhi tumse nafrat kar sakta hu kya?

(abhi smiles and pats his back during hug )

(they all smile and all do some chit chat. Abhi mahol badalne k liye daya ki tang khichta hai. Ab daya kaise piche hat jaye. Aur agar duo masti par utar aye to hamare rajvi kaise piche hate. Rajvi dono couples ko pichli rat yad dila dilakar blush karwate hai. Thodi der bad dusre sab log ate hai. Sab logoka mud off hota hai par abhi unka mood thik kar deta hai aur sab bate karne me busy ho jate hai )

**At 10:30 am-**

Divyana- (while laughing ) acha ab hasi mazak bahut hua. Abhi bhi ek rasam baki hai. Wo kare?

Acp- are ha ha jaldi se rasam puri kar lete hai. Chalo meri dono bahue rasm shuru kare?

(tarika and shreya smile at word bahue and then all girls walk towards kitchen. Thodi der bad purvi sabki males ko dinning table par bulati hai. Sab akar baith jate hai. Tarika bad me ek badasa khir se bhara bowl lati hai. Bad me shreya aur tarika sab males ko khir serve karte hai . Phir )

Tasha-are are meri pyari behno. Sirf gharwalo ko apni pehli rasoi me meetha khilana hi rasm nai hoti. Apne apne pati dev ko apne hath se wo dish khilani padti hai.

Divyana – aur phir pati dev ji apni patni yo ko neg dete hai tab jake rasm puri hoti hai.

(all smile except 2 brides. They blush and look eachother )

Purvi- are ye dekho meri behne kaise sharma rahi hai, haan?

Tarika- (holding her ear ) teri zuban badi lambi ho gai hai aj kal. (to drs ) sir ap jald se jald iske liye dulha dhundh lijiye. Isse pata chalega sharmana kya hota hai (all officers who knew about rajvi give eachother evil smile and look rajat whose face turned into tomato

Ese hasi mazak karte karte dono dulhane rasm puri karti hai. Abhi tarika ko neg me necklace aur daya dhreya ko payal aur kangan deta hai. Sachin ne divyana k kehne par pehle se hi undono ko neg kharidne ko bol diya tha. Phir sab log khir khakar living room me ate hai. Jaise hi 11 baje abhi ki ghadi me alarm bajta hai sab ki chehre ki khushi chali jati hai. Abhi firbhi haste hue apne kamre me jata hai. Tarika bhi uske piche jati hai. Living room me sab apne emotions ko control karke apnea p ko sambhalne ki koshish karte hai. Thodi der bad abhi aur tarika room se bahar ate hai. Abhi k hath me suitcase hota hai. Wo sabse pehle acp k pasakar kehta hai )

Abhi-sir mere jane ka samay ho gaya. Ap apna aur mere daya aur meri tarika ka khyal rakhna.

(hearing this daya's eyes becomes moist while tarika gives no reaction. She just stares abhi

Then abhi comes to daya and says )

Abhi- (keeping his hand on daya's head ) mera daya. Tu royega nai. Agar tu roya to me ja nai paunga. Me kamzor ho jaunga. Kya tu ye chahta hai ki tera abhi kamzor ho jaye?

(abhi is also having tears. Daya hugs him and says )

Daya- (through tears ) nai mera abhi kabhi bhi kamzor nai hoga. Me kabhi use kamzor nai hone dunga (then he seperates himself and rubs his as well as abhi's tears and says ) abhi tum yaha ki chinta mat karna. Jasa tum chodkar ja rahe ho waisa hi akar paoge. Ye mera wada hai.

Abhi- (patting his back with wide smile ) yeh hui na shero bat

(then he goes to drs and holds his own ears with both hands in front of him. First drs frowns but then when he looks abhi's sad face from corner of his eyes he hugs him and says )

Drs-abhijeet tum meri beti ko jo dard dekar ja rahe ho ise me bhulunga nai. Akar tumhari khair nai. Dekhna tumhe kadi se kadi saza na di (and he cries shedding tears on abhi's shirt. Abhi also tightly hugs him and cries )

(after that he meets all his team mates. He tells shreya to take care of his daya, tells sachin divyana vivek and tasha to come and meet him after he is back, tells rajvi not to leave daya and keep teasing, tells freedy and pankaj to make all of the team mates laugh when they are sad, tells nikhil to take care og his guru and guruma and tells vineet to continue mission rajvi. He then finally comes to tarika. She stares him blankly with silent tears. He cups her face and tehn says )

Abhi-tarika apko bhi meri wife ka khyal rakhna hai. Mrs tarika abhi srivastav ka khyal rakhna hai. Rakhengina?

(tarika nods holding his hands with her hand and then lowers her head and starts crying badly. Abhi just hugs her and sheds some tears. Daya goes to his room as this was unbearable for him. Shreya goes to sooth him. All others cry silently seeing this. After parting abhi kissis tarika's forehead and then moves swiftly outside leaving tarika crying. Outside vineet starts the car. Abhi silently sits in car and then waving bye to all who are present outside and then to dareya who are looking him from their rooms window. Car takes u turn and then he is gone. Tarika runs inside the house and locks herself in room. All move towards their respective home because they wanted to leave them alone for sometime. Daya cries sitting on his bed while shreya tries to calm him. Here tarika cries but none is there to support her or sooth her. She sits in a corner with abhi's photoframe and cries badly kissing it thousand times.

_**A\n-so so so now sad part is over. And now happy part is on its way. To kaisa laga yeh? Pata hai itna intezar karvane k bad bhi me ap logoko yeh ese chap dekar naraz karti hu par ab nai. Ab next chap auur acha hoga. Full of rajvi's romance. Aur ab sab lambe samay tak happy happy hi ayega. Isliye no worries. So ab agla chap hoga 26 th ko rat ko upload. To tab tak k liye bye. Tc and love u all.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**a\n- hi friends. First of all, HAPPY REPUBLIC DAY my dear ones.**_

_**Now jaise ki maine kaha tha ki me 26 jan ko update karungi mene kar diya. Rajvians ab to has do yar. Plz. Kyuki ap shayad iss chap se khush ho jaye :) so here is the next chap. Enjoy it. Last me milte hai ;)**_

(abhi k jane k bad 2-3 din sab ka mood off raha. Tasha, vivek, divyana sachin aur hamara shiv uske jane k 1 din bad apne apne ghar jane k liye nikal gaye aur jald hi wapas milne ka wada kiya. Abhi k jane k bad k din se hi sab apne ap ka dhyan batane kam par lag gaye. Tarika ne bhi apn ap ko sambhal liya. Ab sab ekdusre ko hasate hasate kam karte the taki abhi k bare me sochkar kisika mood off na ho. Specially sab tarika aur daya ko abhi k bare me sochne ka mauka nai dete the. Daya aur tarika bhi un sab ki khushi k liye khush rehne ki koshish karte the. Vineet un sab ka dhyan batane k liye mission RAJVI me naye naye plans include karta tha. Sab uska sath dete aur rajvi ko karib ate dekh khush ho jate. Wo log maximum try karte ki rajvi ekdusre k sath akele me waqt bitaye. Yaha rajvi in sab plans se bekhabar ekdusre me khoye rehte the. Bureau me dono bar bar ekdusre ko chupke chupke dekha karte the. Bahut bar unki nazar takra jati aur embarrass feel karke dono apni nazare jhuka dete. Rajat purvi ko pasteries khilane k bahane kariban roz rat ko uske ghar jata aur dono masti mazak karke ekdusre k sath waqt bitate. Hamre officers unko karib lane ki koshish kar rehe the aur rajvi karib ate ja rahe the.

Ese hi ek rat ko rajat purvi k ghar pasteries lekar jata hai. rajat k usko kuch na batane k bavjud purvi ko pata hota hai ki rajat pasteries lekar kabhi bhi aa sakta hai isliye wo bhi ghar me yaha waha ghumkar uski rah dekh rahi hoti hi)

**At 9:00 pm, purvi's house-**

(she was eagerly waiting. Tabhi door bell ki awaz use sunai deti hai. wo daudkar darwaza kholne jati hai aur darwaza kholte hi rajat k haste chehre ko apne samne pati hai)

Purvi- (panting) aaiye sir.

Rajat- (narrowing his eyes) tum itna haf kyu rahi ho? Aisa lag raha ki tumhe pata tha me aa raha hu aur mera intezar kar rahi thi. Phir jaise hi mene door bell bajaya tum daudkar darwaza kholne ayi ho.

Purvi- (stammering) naaaai toooo siiiir (changing topic) sir ap andar aaiye na.

(she is successful in diverting his mind. He gives her pasteries , then enters living room and sits on sofa. Purvi kitchen me jakar pasteries rakhke rajat k liye pani lati hai. rajat pani piker tv on karta hai. purvi phir kitchen me jaker pasteries ek plate me rakhti hai aur rajat k liye coffee banati hai. thodi der bad wapas akar wo rajat k pas baithke use coffee ka mug deti hai aur khud pasteries khane lagti hai. ye har roz ka schedule ban gaya tha un logo ka. Pehle tv dekhte dekhte coffee pina aur pasteries khana aur phir 1 ya do ghante bate karna. So dono apni coffee aur pasteries khatam karte hai. purvi khali mug aur plate kitchen me rakhkar wapas ati hai. rajat tv off karke uske samne dekhta hai aur puchta hai)

Rajat- so aj kya bate kare?

Purvi- (laughing) pata nai.

Rajat- (thinking) hm. (after a while) purvi aj kuch apne school aur college k dino k bare me bate karte hai.

Purvi- (smiling) ap ko shuru karna padega, manzur?

Rajat- (making face) huh har bar muje hi kyu shuru karna padta hai.

Purvi- (uske gal khichte hue aur haste hue) kyuki ap mere pyare se rajat sir hai.

(after purvi leaves his cheeks)

Rajat- (touching his cheeks) ouch purvi. Kitni zorse khichti ho gal. pata hai kitna dard hota hai.

Purvi- (laughing) lekin muje to koi keh rahe the k mard ko dard nai hota

(rajat makes face. Purvi laughs at his expressions. Akhir me rajat bhi usko hast dekh hasne lagta hai)

Rajat- (controlling his laughter) acha ab batao me kya batau tumhe apne school aur college life k bare me?

Purvi- (still laughing) sir ap jo chahe wo bataiye

Rajat-hm ok. Waise to me delhi ka hu. Mene apni school aur college wahi ki hai. (with little sad tone) meri ma mein jab 15 saal ka tha tab guzar gayi. Isliye ghar me aur papa milke sambhalne lage. Isliye padhai me thoda weak ho gaya tha (purvi keeps her hand on his and squeeze it little. Rajat smiles little and

continues) mere dost meri badi madad karte. Kabhi kabhi me school nai ja pata tha isliye wo log mere liye notes taiyar karte the. Kabhi kabhi to teacher se jagad lete mere liye. Usmese mera ek friend manish mere bahut karib tha. Par uske parents ne US rehne ka faisla kiya isliye hum dono alag ho gaye. . humne college sath me ki thi. Par phir wo muje mila hi nai hai abhitak. Sacheme aj bhi muje wo bahut yad ata hai. hum sath me itni masti ki hai jiska tum andaza bhi nai laga sakti (and suddenly he starts laughing thinking something)

Purvi- (raising her eyebrows) ap itna kyu has rahe hai.

Rajat- (laughing) kuch nai tum kuch batao apne bare me (and again starts laughing)

Purvi- (pleading) sir plz muje bataiyena esa kya bat hai jo ap itna has rahe hai

Rajat- (controlling himself) kuch nai purvi (he was pressing his lips to control his smile but purvi knew about his efforts so)

Purvi- (demanding) sir bataiye muje. Apko meri kasam.

Rajat- (surprised) kya? Kasam? Tumhe kya lagta hai me kasam wasam me manta hounga?

Purvi- (pleading) sir plz muje bataiyena. Kya ap muje hasta hua nai dekhna cahte. Kya apni dost ko ap khushi nai dena chahte. Kya yahi hai apki dosti? Apne to muje khushi dene ka wada kiya tha to ab kya hua? Dekhli apki dosti? Meee

Rajat- (keeping his finger on her lips, smilingly) o meri emotional blackmailing ki potli. Batata hu (laughs lightly) wo kya haina hamare college me ek bahut hi khoobsurat ladki thi. Usko me bahut pasand tha. To mera friend muje uske naam se bahut chidhata tha (and again laughs) pata hai wo usko bhabhi kehkar bulata aur wo Sharma kar mere samne dekhti.

(purvi ye sunkar upset ho jati hai aur uski ankho me pani aa jata hai. wo apne ansuo ko control karke)

Purvi- (in low tone) to kya apko wo pasand thi?

Rajat- (not looking her, unawareof purvi's sadness, smiling) ha tab pasand to thi. Jab mera friend use mere nam se aur mereko uske nam se chidhat tab muje bahut acha lagta tha. Me usko shadi k liye propose karne wala tha par phir pata chala wo do auur ladko ko date kar rahi thi. Isliye phir. Aj bhi muje uska chehara yad hai. pata hai puri college k boys uske piche pagal the.

(purvi ki ankho se anssu behene lage. Jab rajat ne use dekha usne apna muh dusri taraf karke apne chehre se ansu poche aur pani pine k bahane khadi hui tabhi rajat ne uska hath pakada. Purvi abhi bhi dusri taraf muh karke silently ro rahi thi. Rajat ko ye bat pata hoti hai isliye wo use ghumakar uske dono galo par apne hath rakhke puchta hai)

Rajat- (in worried tone) kya hua purvi?

Purvi- (trying to smile) sir kuch nai pata nai ankh meeeeee

Rajat- kachra chala gaya hai yahi na? ye me pehle bhi sun chukka hu. Ab sach bataogi?

(purvi looks in his eyes and then starts crying badly. Rajat us se puchne ki try karta hai par wo sirf roti hai. rajat finally use hug karke apne ansu bahane deta hai aur khud pareshan ho jata hai. wo sochne lagta hai ki achanak purvi ko kya ho gaya.

Thodi der bad purvi apne ap ko relax feel karti hai par wo do reasons ki wajah se apne ap ko hug se separate nai karti. Pehla wo uske pas rehna chati hai aur dusra agar wo apnea p ko hug se alag karti hai to use rajat k sawalo ka jawab dena padega aur use us waqt samaj nai ata wo use kya jawab de. Thodi der dono ese hi ankhe band karke hug karke khde hote hai. phir rajat use alag karke phirse use puchta hai)

Rajat- kya hua purvi?

(purvi is nervous. Wo sochne lagti hai ki use kya answer de. Rajat uske jawab ka intezar karte hue use dekhta hai. achanak)

Purvi- (fast fast) sir wo muje bhi apni ek friend yad aa gayi isliye.

(rajat is not convinced by her answer so he again asks)

Rajat-purvi sach sach batao kya hua?

Purvi- (smilingly) sir yahi bat hai. sach me .

(rajat ko pata hota hai ki wo jhuth bol rahi hoti hai par use lagta hai abhi use bar bar puch kar phirse sad nai karna chahiye isliye)

Rajat- (purvi k bal thik karte karte) acha ji man liya. Ab baithe aur bate kare?

(purvi smiles. They both sit on sofa again)

Rajat- (smilingly) acha ab apne bachpan k bare me batao.

Purvi- (smiles) mere bachpan utna interesting nai hai jitna apka hai.

Rajat-phir bhi muje sunana hai.

Purvi- thik hai. mera janma aur meri primary school ki padhai madhupur me hui hai. badme hum wahase Mumbai shift ho gaye. Me zyada friends nai banati thi. Muje bachpan me akele rehne me zyada maza ata tha. (laughs lightly) isliye to dekhiyena bhagvan ne muje aj kitna akela kar diya hai (looks rajat and smiles) lekin unhe nai pata ki jab taka ap mere sath hai me kabhi akela nai mehsus karungi apne pa ko.

Rajat- (keeping his hand on her cheeks) ye hui na meri purvi wali bat

(dono man hi man 'meri purvi' words par khush ho jate hai. thodi der silence k bad rajat wapas convo shuru karta hai)

Rajat- (looking purvi) purvi tum apni wo friend k bare me batao na.

Purvi- (smiles) hm. Wo actually me jab madhupur me rehti thi tab hamare ghar k pas ek Brahmin family rehti thi. Us family me aashi nam ki ek ladki thi. Wo apne mumy papa aur dadi k sath rehti thi. Wo mujse 4 saal choti hai. Hum dono ki bahut banti thi. Wo jab bhi gussa ho jati to aunty muje bulati use manane k liye. Lekin (purvi becomes sad) jab uske mumy papa uski dadi ki arthiyo ko ganga me bahane gaye tab hi waha badh aa gait hi aur wo log us badh me ( purvi feels lump in her throat so she stops for a while. Rajat gives her side hug. Purvi continues) wo log aashi ki final exams k karan use hamare ghar chodkar chale gaye the. Us din k bad aashi ko sambhalna bahut mushkil ho gaya tha. Par phir dhire dhire sab thik hone laga. Aashi ko papa ne god le liya kyuki uske rishtedaro ne use sambhalne ko mana kar diya. Phir hum dono ekdusre k sath behno ki tarah rehne lage. (tears are running through purvi's eyes. Rajat is listening her and feels her pain) use hostel life jine ka bahut shauk tha isliye usne papa se hostel me rehne ki zid ki. Papa pehle to nai mane par phir usne muje emotional blackmail karke papako maanane ko kaha. Muje papa ko manana pada. Tabse wo hostel me reh rahi hai. abhi wo Chennai me college kar rahi hai. ye uska last year hai. wo muje 15 din me ek bar to call karti hi hai. itni badi ho gai hai lekin abhi bhi bachpana hai usme. Bachpan se hi shararati aur cute hai. Aur mujse bahut pyar karti hai. (then purvi looks rajat and smiles) aur me bhi use utna hi pyar karti hu. papa k guzarne k bad hum dono hi ekdusre ka sahara bane. Hamara khoon ka rishta to nai hai par jo rishta hai wo bahut pyara sa aur mazbut rishta hai.

Rajat- (smilingly) kabhi hame bhi milao apni is behen se.

Purvi- (smiles) zarur. Wo bhi ap sab logo se milna chahti hai par busy schedule ki wajahse aa nai paa rahi.

(after that they do some normal chit chat)

**At 11:30 pm-**

(rain starts. Purvi aur rajat barish dekhkar surprise ho jate hai)

Rajat- (going near a window) ye kya bin mausam barish. Abhi to sardiya chal rahi hai.

Purvi- (while closing all open windows) global warming sir.

Rajat- (closing that window near which he was standing) ha puvi. Pata hi nai chalta kab garmi badh jaye aur kab barish aa jaye (something strikes his mind. He looks purvi who was closing windows) purvi me ghar kaise jaunga?

Purvi- (looks him with same surprised expressions) are haan (looking outside through glass window) lagta nai ye barish asani se rukne wali hai (looking him) ap yahi ruk jaiye. Waise bhi muje pakka pata hai ap raincoat to laye nai honge. Uparse rasto par pani hoga. Aur waise bhi apko sardi zukham bhi jaldi ho jata hai.

Rajat-nai purvi ye tum kya keh rahi ho? (in low tone) logo ko pata chalega to kya sochenge?

Purvi- (in straight tone) muje logo ki parwah nai hai. apki hai. ap aj rat yahi rahenge.

Rajat- (trying to convince her) purvi me chala jaunga. Really. Koi pareshani nai hogi.

Purvi- (in angry tone) mene kaha na ap yahi rukenge matlab yahi rukenge.

(rajat soch me pad jata hai. use bhi khushi ho rahi thi ye sochkar ki purvi k sath auur waqt bitane k liye mil jayega par use logo k tane marne ki adat sata rahi thi. Par purvi ka gussa dekhkar wo man jata hai. purvi smile karti hai aur kehti hai)

Purvi- ap guest room me so jana.

Rajat- thik hai.

(then while talking they go to their respective rooms and then sleep peacefully)

**Next day, at 6:30 am-**

(purvi wakes up. Wo windows k curtains side me karke bahar k nazare ko dekhti hai. thodi der bad use yad ata hai ki rajat apnea p nai uth pata hai jaldi. Isliye wo guest room me jati hai. waha jaker wo dekhti hai ki rajat do kambal odhkar so raha hota hai. purvi ye dekhkar hasti hai aur phir uske pas jaker baith jati hai. wo uska nam leke use jagane ki koshish karti hai par wo nai uthta. Phir wo uske cheeks par dhirese marker bulati hai. rajat nind me kehta hai)

Rajat- sone dijiye na papa.

(purvi laughs on this. Phir jaise hi wo rajat ke hath ko hilakar use jagane jati hai tabhi rajat uski taraf nind me mudkar so jata hai aur uska hath rajat ki body k niche reh jata hai. wo apna hath nikal ne ki koshish karti hai par koi fayda nai hota. Use lagta hai ki rajat ko uthane k bad hi uska hath azad hoga. Isiye wo use uthane k tarike sochne lagti hai. tabhi uske dimag me ek idea ata hai. wo rajat k face k pas apna face le jati hai aur uski ankho par phook marti hai. rajat ki ankhe thodi movement karti hai. phirse purvi wahi karti hai par isbar uske gal par aur phir uske hhoth par. Rajat ko apne face par thandi hawa mehsus hoti hai. jaise hi purvi rajat k lips par phook marti hai rajat ki ankhe khulti hai aur purvi ko apne itnnaaaaa nazdik pakar uski ankho ki size double ho jati hai. dono k face 1 inch dur hote hai. purvi jaise hi dekhti hai ki rajat ne apni ankhe khol di hai wo turant todi dur ho jati hai. rajat use confusingly dekhta hai. purvi ka face red ho gaya hota hai. uski naso me aag dod rahi ho esa use lagta hai. wo rajat ko apne hath ki taraf dekhne ko kehti hai. rajat uske hath ko apne body k niche pakar turant bed par baith jata hai. purvi bhi apna hath turant wahase hatakar kehti hai)

Purvi- (with nervousness) woo acttuaaally app jaagg naaii raaahee thhee issllliyeee

Rajat- (smilingly) koi bat nai.

Purvi- (lowers her head and says) me nashta banati hu ap fresh hokar aa jaiye.

(And she runs out. Rajat apne balo par hath pherte pherte hasta hai aur phir nahane chala jata hai. wo nahakar wahi kapade pehen leta hai. purvi bhi nashta banker nahane chali jati hai. thodi der bad wo nahakar kitchen me jaa rahi hoti hai tabhi wo rajat ko living room me tv dekhte hue dekhti hai. wo use dinning table par bulati hai. rajat tv off karke dinning table par ata hai. Dono thodi bate karte karte nashta karte aur phir bureau k liye nikal jate hai )

_**A/n-so my dear readers kaisa laga chap? ? ? ? Im sorry muje zyada bada chap likhna tha par me meri cousin k pas ayi hu. Wo comma me hai. Abhi unke pas rehne ki wajah se zyada likh nai paa rahi. Sorry dear ones again. Agli update jiknh ki hogi shayad 28 ya 29 ko. Tab tak k liye bye. Love u all guyz. :)**_


End file.
